Leo's Day Care, Campers Beware
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: Sup? Name's Leo and I just happened to turn into the leader of four little kids. Funny thing is, they're the children of the Big Three. Long story short, thanks to the Stolls, they aged backwards. Thalia took care of them or a while. She and the Hunters went a little crazy and now it's my turn. I think it's cool,I get an army(Sequel to Thalia's Day Care, Don't Leave Your Kids Here)
1. Leo's Personal Army

**So, Leo and young Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel have bonded. Too bad it's only for a month, so Team Leo is going to make sure they do as much as they can.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

_**The Day Care Series:**_

_**Part 1: Thalia's Day Care, Don't Leave Your Kids- Completed**_

_**Part 2: Leo's Day Care, Campers Beware- In progress**_

_**Part 3: Children of the Big Three's Day Care, Talk About Deja' vu- Coming Soon**_

_**Part 4: Nico's Day Care, Never Liked Kids- Coming Soon**_

_**Part 5: The Stolls' Day Care, The Las Vegas Nightmare- Coming Soon**_

* * *

**Leo (Prologue) Sorta**

"Please, Annabeth. Just for a little longer," Leo insisted. In case you didn't know, Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel had been turned into little kids. Hazel was 4, Nico was 5, Jason was 7 and Percy was 8. Annabeth, Piper, Frank and Leo had found a cure for them to turn back to normal. Thalia had taken care of them for a while. Leo wasn't very excited for the children of the big three to return to normal though...

"Leo, why do you want them to stay like this any way?" Piper asked.

"It's just that I like how we get along and they have more time with me. We have lots of fun, right kids?" he looked at them, hoping that they felt the same way. Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel looked confused like they didn't know what to say.

"Give us a minute, Leo," Percy said and they huddled up. Leo couldn't hear what they were saying. They finally came back.

Jason smiled widely, "We decided that we have never had so much fun when we were this age before. We like to play with Uncle Leo. It doesn't sound so bad to be little for a little more time."

"Really? You mean it?" Leo asked. In response they ran and jumped on him, causing Leo to lose his balance. They laughed and Frank, Piper, and Annabeth looked at the group in shock.

"But I want my boyfriend!" Piper exclaimed. Leo and the little kids ignored her already planning all the mischief and their targets. This was going to be fun.

Leo had his own little army called Team Leo. Campers, beware...

* * *

**Leo (Again)**

"Ok, let's go over the plan one more time," Leo whispered to the kids. They were hiding behind a bush in the park of the city. The curse have been lifted so Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel didn't reverse age anymore. Annabeth, reluctantly, had given Leo one month until the kids had to get back to normal. They nodded, exciting about what they were going to do.

"Step one, wait for Octavian and Rachel to come nearby. Step two, Hazel stops them with her cute puppy dog face. Step three, I yell at them to get Octavian's attention and when he turns around, we move on to step four," Leo said.

"I love Step four," Percy commented.

"Me too," Jason agreed and they gave each other high fives.

"So Step four, We hit him with these," Leo held up a G.G.G. which stood for Green Goo Grenade. Leo just called it a grenade. It was actually just a balloon filled up with green goo. The goo was made from starch, green dye, water, etc. Nothing toxic and that was only because he didn't want his team to get hurt in case a balloon popped in their hands.

Octavian and Rachel had been dating for a week now. This caused a lot of commotion, obviously and even caused Apollo, himself, to show up. There was a lot of arguing about this but if there was one thing Octavian could do, it was win an argument and he did. Leo thought it was weird but that wasn't the reason they were doing this. Today when they were at breakfast, Octavian had called P.J.N.H (I'll use that abbreviation for the kids' names) annoying rugrats. Nobody insulted Leo's kids, especially not Octavian.

"I just thought of something, Bonus step, hit Rachel with the last balloon you have," Leo said.

"Why? What did she do?" Hazel asked.

"Because she has a jerk for a boyfriend and she still hasn't me paid back those ten dollars I let her borrow," Leo replied. He looked around and saw Octavian and Rachel were heading this way. "Hazel, get ready. They're coming," Leo said as he dived so they didn't see him. Hazel shut her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she looked like a lost puppy. Leo resisted the urge to aww. She got out of the hiding spot and sat down a few feet away from the bush, just far enough so that Leo and the others could throw the G.G.G's. Octavian and Rachel stopped when they saw Hazel.

"Hazel what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

Hazel sniffed a little. That girl should be an actress, Leo thought. "Nico was being mean to me."

"Why does she always tattle on me?" Nico whispered, annoyed.

Octavian sighed, looking unsure of what to do. "Just go look for the mechanic and tell him. Isn't he supposed to be taking care of you?"

"I don't know where he went!" and Hazel started crying.

"Oh for the name of Jupiter," Octavian said as Rachel tried to calm her down. Leo couldn't wait any longer.

"Hazel, move!" Octavian and Rachel turned to Leo as Hazel dodged out of the way. Leo and the boys held up a balloon, ready to fire. "Nobody messes with Team Leo," Leo said and with that, they fired. Hazel got to their side and she threw her ammo of G.G.G's. When they had run out, Rachel and Octavian were covered in green goo except for their faces, which they had covered. They lowered their hands slowly and they looked like they were ready to kill something. Leo figured it was him.

"LEO!" They growled.

"Oops, got to go. Kids, RUN!" Leo scooped up Hazel, since she was the slowest, and ran followed by Percy, Jason, and Nico. They laughed the whole way as they were chased by the prophet and aurgur. This is going to be the best month ever, Leo thought with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

They made it to Poseidon cabin and locked the front and back doors. Leo fell on a nearby bed to catch his breath. Percy and Jason fell on the ground with exhaustion and Hazel and Nico fell on the bed next to Leo.

"That was fun," Percy said after he'd caught his breath.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do something to that scarecrow," Jason added.

"And Rachel doesn't owe me ten dollars anymore," Leo said.

"Leo, I'm thirsty," Hazel said. Leo took out a water bottle from his tool belt and handed it to her.

"That was fun but I'm going to die," Leo said.

"Don't worry, we got you're back Leo," Nico said.

"Besides, you can't have Team Leo without Leo," Hazel reminded them. Leo took out water bottles for everyone and held his up in the air.

"To Team Leo!" He shouted.

"To Team Leo!" The cheered and drank, water of course, which ended up with Percy and Jason soaking each other and Leo, Hazel, and Nico to join in for fun.

"So let's brush our teeth, pajamas on and get into bed," Leo said. Sally and Paul were living in the camp and offered to take care of P.J.N.H but Leo said he could handle it. Team Leo wasn't going to be separated. They all agreed to sleep in the Poseidon cabin since the Hephaestus cabin was overcrowded, the Hades cabin freaked the kids out (even Nico, weird right?) and the Zeus cabin had that creepy statue of Zeus looking over them.

When they got into their beds (there were spare beds) Hazel asked for a story.

"I don't know Hazel," Leo said unsure of what story to tell.

"I know, how about the Prince and the Pauper," Hazel suggested.

"Ok but it'll be Prince Sam and Leo the Pauper," Leo corrected.

"Leo's in it, which means it's going to be good," Jason said.

"Gather around, kids so I can tell you the story like in the movies," Leo said. Leo was sitting on his bed with Hazel on his lap. Jason and Percy were on their stomachs on either side of Leo's legs and Nico made himself comfortable sitting cross-legged beside Leo.

"Wait, can I be the princess in the story?" Hazel asked.

"But there is no princess in the story," Nico said.

"Please Leo. I want to be the princess," Hazel insisted.

"Fine, you can be the princess. Now can I begin the epic story that I just made up?" Leo asked and she nodded.

"Ok so there was a Prince named Sam and he was hot, right? Then there was the villain in the story called Frank."

"The Klutz," Jason said and everyone laughed.

"So there's this other guy, Leo who is also super hot but is poor and has a lazy dad that makes him steal," Leo continued.

"That's bad," Percy muttered.

"Even though Leo doesn't want to, he has to but then he meets the prince, who looks like him, only not that hot and that's where it gets interesting..."

Leo went on about how Prince Sam made friends with two boys named Percy and Jason and together, they try to help him get back to the throne while Frank, the bad guy, tried to kill Leo, thinking it was the Prince, in order for him to become King.

"Where's the princess?" Hazel interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Leo said and continued. Then Leo befriends one of the boys that was convicted of stealing, Nico.

"I didn't steal anything!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't. They just think you did. Now stop interrupting me," Leo said. So then Leo feels like he can relate to this kid and tells him that he can be his servant since there's nothing else he can do for him. Then Nico overhears Frank and his servant, Piper talking about the plan to take out the Prince since The King has died.

"And who was the King?" asked Percy.

"Does it matter?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine how about it was the queen that died and it was Annabeth. Now let me finish the story," Leo said.

Then Nico tries to inform Leo but gets captured and taken to the dungeon. Then Frank finds Prince Sam, Percy and Jason and puts them in the dungeon and they're about to crown Leo. Then miraculously, they get out of the dungeon because the guards were stupid so they make it. They arrest Frank and Piper for helping him, and then Prince Sam claims he's the real Prince.

"But Leo wants to be king so they make the people vote."

"But that didn't happen," Nico says.

"And where's the princess?" Hazel asked.

"This is my story so if I say Nico in the story suddenly sprouts wings and flies away, it happens. Now let me finish," Leo said." So the people feel like Prince Sam was a bad prince and try their luck with this Leo guy. Leo feels bad for Sam and the others and proclaims them knights, which is awesome for them. Then he marries a beautiful princess named Hazel, everyone's happy the end," Leo finished.

"That was the most messed up plot twist I've ever heard," Percy commented.

"When it's a Leo story, it happens," Jason said.

"Now let's all go to sleep. Prince Leo want to sleep," Leo yawned. He tucked his Team into bed and they all fell asleep, dreaming about how interesting the kingdom would be if Leo was running it.

* * *

**Rachel and Octavian are just the first victims of Team Leo. There will be more... And I don't know it looked kind of short so I put in story time with this is the first day of the month and of course this is after the Blood of Olympus. Let's pretend the whole Calypso thing never happened because I don't feel like trying to put her in.**

**~Melissa L.**


	2. Drew's Jewelry Box

**Leo**

Leo was just working on Percy's water gun. He and Jason had another fight and decided to use their weapons against each other. Leo had to teach them to get along. He was sitting on his bed at the Poseidon Cabin with Jason and Percy still bickering.

"This is all your fault," Percy said.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Jason asked.

"You broke my water gun!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did so"

"Did not"

Meanwhile Nico was practicing sword fighting with a dummy Leo had made just for him. Leo had made sure that he was using his sword at the corner of the room so that nobody got hurt. Nico wanted to try out the sword Leo had made him so he was doing that. Hazel wanted a new dress to go with the princess crown Leo had made her so Leo had told Piper to take her to the Aphrodite cabin to get one.

Then he heard the door open. "Hey Haze-" He stopped mid sentence because Hazel came in crying with Piper right behind her. Hazel ran to Leo and hugged him.

"What happened?" Leo asked Hazel as he tried to calm her down. Hazel tried to say something but then she started hiccupping.

"It alright Haze, calm down," Leo said as gently as he could.

"Piper what did you do to her?" Leo asked her angrily as he walked up to Piper with Hazel in his arms.

"I didn't do it, repair boy. It was-" Piper started.

"It was Drew," Hazel said.

"Oh so it was Drew. Piper you can go. I can handle this, Team Leo style," Leo said with a mischievous grin. After Piper left Leo told the boys to gather around.

"Okay Hazel, tell us what happened," Leo told Hazel who had calmed down.

"Well, when me and Piper went in her cabin and found a dress we were leaving. Then I saw a very pretty dolly on a bed. Piper was talking with Lacy so I went to play with it. Then Drew yelled at me and told me to not touch it or I would break it."

"She's mean," Nico said.

" Leo we got to do something about her," Percy said as he slammed his fist on the floor since they were all sitting on it.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Don't worry kids I already have a plan," Leo confirmed.

* * *

They were outside of the Aphrodite cabin. "We need to get the girls out of there," Leo whispered as he looked in through the window." Leo thought for a second, "I got it! Stay here guys, I'll be right back." He went to the door and knocked on it. Drew opened the door.

"What do you want, grease monkey?" she asked.

"No need to be rude, drama queen. I just had to tell you that I saw the Stoll brothers run off from behind your cabin. It looked like they were carrying stuff like designer clothes and a bunch of other stuff." He hated to get the Stoll brothers in trouble but it had to be done.

"They what!?" Drew ran into the cabin. "Everyone! It's the Stoll brothers again!" As if on cue, they all ran out the door, shoving Leo out of the way in the process. Soon the cabin had been cleared out.

"Guys come on. We have to be quick, they'll soon realize that the Stoll brothers didn't do anything and come back." Leo said. They ran to Drew's bed.

"Alright, what do you think would make Drew most angry?" Jason asked.

"Maybe we can leave things in her bed," Nico suggested.

"Or we can trash her stuff," Percy offered.

"No, no. Do you want Drew to kill me? Let's stick with what we said we were going to do." Leo looked under her bed for what he was looking for. "Found it!" Leo said and held up a jewelry box. He opened it and sure enough, there were a variety of different jewels. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings.

"Can I have that one?" asked Hazel.

"I would gladly give it to you, Haze, but we're just going to freak Drew out. We're not stealing anything," Leo told her.

"Stealing is a strong word," Percy said. "I think it's more like secret borrowing and not giving it back."

"We should go or Team Leo is done for." They ran out the door.

They went to check on the Aphrodite cabin a few minutes later. Leo heard lots of screaming and things thrown out the windows.

"Give it back!" shouted Drew. Leo and the kids went inside and spotted Piper and the rest of her siblings standing by the sidelines while Drew trashed the cabin.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Someone stole Drew's jewelry. I wish I would've thought of that," Piper said.

"It was you, McLean, wasn't it?!" Drew accused. Leo tried to hide the grin that was on his face. They had no idea that Team Leo had done anything, Perfect...

"Please, as much as I wished, I didn't do it," Piper said.

"Then who was it?! Nobody leaves this room until I get my jewelry back." Drew ordered. She was using Charmspeak but Leo had already thought of that. He had gotten pills to be resistant to it for a whole day from the Hecate cabin, for inventing them a shelf that can store an infinite amount of potions. They really liked it, they even offered a love potion. Leo was tempted but he needed the pills more.

Her siblings, however swayed a bit and everyone started to say it wasn't them, except Piper because she wasn't affected by Drew. Leo and the kids joined in the zombie chorus to not look suspicious. Drew came right up to Leo with angry eyes.

"Was it you, Leo? You lied about the Stoll brothers. What a coincidence it was that my jewelry box went missing right after me and everyone else left the cabin." Leo kept his face serious.

"Drew, why would I do that? I mean, why would I need jewelry for when I could make it!? I have nothing to gain from it so why would I bother?" He sounded convincing enough.

Drew looked at him in the eyes for a moment but finally said, "Fine. It wasn't the little twerps was it?" She looked at the little kids.

"I am absolutely offended, Drew!" Jason said.

"Yeah, boys don't wear jewels," Percy agreed.

"And Hazel can get her own jewels if she wanted to," Nico added.

"I guess that makes-" She looked at Hazel. "Is that my gold bracelet with a ruby heart?!" Leo looked over at Hazel.

"Hazel! I said you could play with the jewelry as long as you put it all back," Leo said.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I forgot to take it off." Hazel apologized.

"Valdez!" Drew growled.

"Oh would you look how dark it's getting," Leo and the kids started walking towards the door, "It's almost their nap time. Time to go," Leo picked up Hazel and ran to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Drew yelled as she pounded on the door of the cabin.

"That's what you get for making Hazel cry! Nobody messes with my kids," Leo called out to Drew from the inside.

"Just give me my fucking jewelry box!" Drew continued to pound on the door.

"No cussing," Nico chided.

"Sorry I messed up the prank, Leo," Hazel said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It went better than I thought," Leo reassured her.

"I'm not leaving until you open the goddamn door!"

"Nico said no cussing," Percy mocked her.

After 4 hours, they finally gave the jewelry back to her, as long as she didn't try anything to them.

"Wow, it's late. Time for bed." Leo sad. They got ready but the kids didn't seem to want to go to sleep.

"I'm not tired," Hazel said and ran around in her white nightgown.

"Yeah, I feel like I could stay up all night," Percy added. He, Jason and Nico were playing tag.

"Come on guys, I'm tired." Leo insisted.

"How about you tell us another story," Hazel said.

"I'm too tired to make up anther story for you. Come on, time for bed," Leo scooped up Hazel and then Nico in each of his arms. They squirmed but Leo managed to get them both into bed.

"Percy, Jason. Time to hop into bed," They surrendered and they literally jumped into bed.

"I don't want to sleep," Percy grumbled.

"I want to play some more," Jason complained.

"How about you sleep and I promise to take you out for ice cream tomorrow," Leo suggested.

"Yeah!" The cheered.

"Okay then, go to sleep," Leo said and turned off the lights.


	3. Girl Cooties, BOO!

**If you guys are wondering why there's a McDonalds, it's because a city is not complete without one. :) Also, I guess I could take some ideas...just don't go overboard people(as long as it can be an idea that can be for one chapter or two). I might not be able to use all of them but I'll try, okay? But I'll start doing it like on later chapters so I'm not sure when. PM or on the reviews is fine.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

Leo woke up with all the kids staring down at him.

"Wake up sleepy head," Jason said as he tapped Leo's forehead. Leo groaned and put the covers over his head. Then he felt the coves off him.

"Hey!" Leo sat up and saw the kids all had pulled the blanket off him.

"You said ice cream and we want ice cream," Percy reminded Leo.

"Come on guys, five more minutes. It's only," Leo looked at the clock on the wall, " 8:00 am." He covered his head with his pillow.

"Please Leo! You promised!" Hazel said.

"You can't go back on promises," Nico added. Leo finally got out of bed, helped the kids get ready, hopped in the shower, and got dressed.

"Why are you guys so into ice cream?" Leo asked them as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Because we LOVE ice cream, duh!" Hazel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Okay, how about I take you to McDonalds, we have breakfast and go to the park. Then I'll buy you ice cream, okay?"

"YEAH!" They all said in unison.

* * *

"Leo! Percy took a bite out of my pancake!" Jason said.

"Percy, eat your own food," Leo told him.

"I already ate my pancakes but I'm still hungry," Percy whined.

"I'll go buy you some more, then. Can you guys not cause trouble until I get back?" Leo asked them as he got up from their table.

"Sure," Nico said with a mouthful of pancake. Leo hurried and bought Percy more pancakes._ That boy has a big appetite_, Leo thought as he came back with a plateful of pancakes. Thankfully, Jason and Percy were just arguing and Nico and Hazel were still eating since they hadn't finished. Leo handed the plate to Percy and he wolfed it down.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go to the park," Leo said and took a sip from his coffee.

"Can we play hide-and-seek when we get to the park?" asked Hazel.

"No way! We're playing tag," Nico said.

"But I can't run as fast as you," Hazel argued.

"Well too bad."

"Let's play hopscotch then," Leo said.

"WHAT!?" The trio of boys asked, stunned.

"YAY! I love that game!" Hazel squealed.

"No way am I playing that game! It's for little girls!" Percy said.

"I don't want to play that, it's stupid," Jason added.

"I'd rather play jump rope," Nico said.

"Oh so you guys are scared that you can't win a silly little 'girl' game?" Leo challenged. "I thought Children of the big three were unbeatable."

They looked at each other for a second. Then Jason stepped up. "Fine, we'll play, but it'll probably be the easiest thing in the world," He said boastfully.

"Don't get cocky, Jason." Leo warned.

"Why? He's only saying the truth," Nico said.

"Are you saying you're going to win?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, because boys can beat girls at anything," Percy said.

"We'll see about that," Hazel glared at them then turned to Leo, "Leo who's side are you on?" she asked. Crap...

"He's on our side since he's a boy, right Leo?" asked Jason. The four pairs of eyes were on him now. He slowly set down his coffee.

"Uh...Look kids. We shouldn't be taking sides-" Percy cut him off.

"Aren't us guys supposed to stick together?" He demanded.

"So let me get this straight. It's you three against Hazel?" Leo asked. They nodded, "Uh-huh, well I think it's only fair that I go with Hazel on this one. She can't be all by herself."

"Leo's on my side," she hugged Leo while she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"But only because I don't think it's fair for a four year old to be alone," Leo added.

"Now Leo and Hazel are going to win. That's not fair!" Nico said.

"If we add up your ages together, you guys are 20 and me and Hazel are only 19, so you have an advantage," Leo hoped that they would fall for that. They all looked like it made sense (Thankfully) and they headed for the park.

* * *

"How do you play again?" Percy asked confused.

"Gods, how many time do I have to go over this?" Hazel asked, "Okay, so you throw a rock and have to get it in a square. You have to throw it in the square in order like 1, 2, 3 until 10. Then, on one foot, you hop to the ten and back. Oh and you can't step on any squares with rocks in them, and it doesn't matter if it's yours or the other people." Hazel explained.

"And if you step on a line or out of a square, you have to wait your turn before you go again," Leo added.

"Pfft, easy as cake," Jason said.

"You mean easy as pizza," Percy corrected.

"Then you go first, Jason," Hazel shoved a rock in his hands.

"Fine, I will," He walked over and stopped at the square with the number 1 and threw the rock. It landed outside of the third square.

"What? How did I miss?" Asked Jason, astonished.

"Sorry, Jason. Better luck on your next turn," Leo said. It was Percy's turn.

"Ha, Grace. You couldn't even get to hop on the squares. Watch me," Percy mocked Jason and threw his rock. It landed on one and he jumped towards two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy seemed to be struggling with keeping his balance. He managed to pull himself together and hopped to the next square.

"Wait Percy, don't-" Leo started but it was too late. Percy fell on his knees.

"Ow!" He said and held on to his left knee.

"I was going to tell you your shoelace was untied," Leo said and put a Band-Aid on his small scratch. "By the way, you also start over when you fall."

"Oh come on!"

"Rules are rules, Perce," Leo said. Jason looked at Percy smugly.

"Don't you dare say anything Grace," Percy warned.

"Fine, I won't Jackson." Jason said. Nico threw his rock and hoped all the way to ten.

"Good job, Nico, now you have to make it back," Leo reminded him. Nico came back but he miscalculated and he touched the line. "Oh, sorry Nico. So close."

"My turn," Hazel said, "I'll show you boys how to do it." She easily threw the rock, hopped from two to ten and back easily, picked up her rock and laughed because Percy, Jason and Nico couldn't believe Hazel had done it so easily. "It's till my turn until I mess up, by the way, right Leo?"

"Yeah, go on Haze," Hazel went on and managed not to mess up once. In a few minutes, she had won. Percy, Nico and Jason couldn't believe they had lost.

"She must've cheated," Nico concluded. Leo and Hazel laughed at how the trio were trying to think of every possible reason why Hazel had won so fast.

"Okay, let's get ice cream now," Leo said. Team Leo immediately forgot about the game and they headed to an ice cream stand. Leo bought Percy chocolate, Jason got Vanilla, Nico got cookies and cream, and Hazel got strawberry. Leo got himself a bit of all four of those flavors so that it didn't look like he had favorites. And as always, Percy and Jason had found something else to fight about.

"You're stupid. Chocolate's better," Percy huffed and licked his ice cream cone.

"Are you crazy? Vanilla is delicious!" Jason said.

"Chocolate is so...chocolately."

"And vanilla is so...vanillaly."

"You have no taste," Percy told Jason.

"YOU have no taste!"

"I so do," Percy argued.

"No, you don't," Jason countered.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Hey, you guys should eat that quickly," Leo interrupted. "It's starting to melt."

"Oh Gods, Thanks Leo," Jason said and started eating his ice cream.

"Yeah, we can argue when we're done," Percy said. They finished their ice cream and headed to the Athena cabin. Annabeth wanted to make sure Leo knew what he was doing (which he did).

Leo and his team walked in. "Hey Annabeth, are you here?" Annabeth walked up to them.

"Hey guys, hey Percy," she kissed his cheek. Just then everything went downhill.

Nico gasped, "Percy got KISSED by a GIRL!"

"Oh no! Percy, I now we had our differences, but I didn't want you to go out like this," Jason said. They both started backing away from Percy.

"NO! I've been infected with- GIRL COOTIES!" He yelled. He tried wiping his cheek furiously.

"We have to help him, Jason!" Nico said.

"How?" Jason asked, "If we touch him we'll have cooties too and then who's going to help us?"

"Please help me!" Percy said as he continued to wipe his cheek.

"I got this guys," Leo said and made a pose like superman. He knew this would happen with them so he 'made' a Cooties repellant. It was actually just hand sanitizer but they didn't need to know that. He took it out and just to humor them, he put on gloves.

"I have invented a repellant that gets rid of cooties!" he held up the container.

"You can save Percy!" Jason cheered.

"Hopefully, the cooties haven't gotten inside his body because I haven't invented any anti-cooties medicine," Leo joked even though Percy looked like he took that very seriously. "Stay still Percy," He told him. Percy stopped rubbing his cheek, which was now red from rubbing it so much and Leo applied the 'cooties repellant' on his cheek.

"There, he is cured!" Leo exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Nico asked.

"I'm a kid's doctor. I would know if he was still infected with cooties or not. He's clean," and Jason, Nico, and especially Percy cheered as if Leo had saved their lives. Hazel and Annabeth just shook their head with a look that said, "Boys are hopeless."

"So, as you can see, Annabeth. I have everything under control," Leo said, feeling very proud of himself. Annabeth studied the kids a little while longer.

"Well, they look okay so I guess you're not so bad of a babysitter," she said.

"Good, because Piper and Frank want me to stop by so they can check on them too. You guys are over protective girlfriends and boyfriend," Leo said as he headed to the Aphrodite cabin.


	4. Hazel, You're not a Girl

**The boys just don't like girls, do they? Oh well... :) I seriously can't help it! I wish this happened more often.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

"AAAGGHHHH! Take out the anti-cooties repellant!" screamed Jason as he like Percy, got kissed by a girl, only this time, it was Piper.

"It was a kiss! You act like I burned you or something," Piper said.

"You might as well have," Percy said as he put his hand on his cheek, which still hurt a bit from rubbing it hard.

"Stay still Jason or I can't put it on you," Leo told him. He calmed down and Leo put the hand sanitizer on his cheek. Jason sighed with relief.

"Thanks Leo. I thought I was done for." He said. Just then some of the Aphrodite girls came in.

"OMG! Look, the adorable cuties came back!" said one of the girls.

"I want to just pinch their cheeks!"

"Can I have one?"

In an instant, the Aphrodite girls came in and the boys ran for it. Hazel stayed with Leo, probably because she thought it was stupid to run when they were inside the cabin and the only way out was the door that the girls were closing.

**Nico**

"We're gonna die!" Nico said as they tried to open the back door, but it was locked. The icky girls were closing in on Jason, Percy and him.

"No time, we gotta go, now!" Jason grabbed Percy from the collar and Nico by the arm. They jumped over beds, knocked over make-up, shoes, and other gross stuff that girls liked. What made Nico want to throw up the most was how much pink was in the room.

"I didn't want to die like this. I always thought a monster would get me," Percy said.

"Well, this is worst than a monster!" Nico told him. The girls chasing them were making stupid baby noises.

"Why are they talking to us like that?" Jason asked. They ran towards Leo but there were girls there too and they were kissing and hugging Hazel. His poor sister, Nico felt so bad for her. Why didn't she run for it like they did?

"They got Haze!" Percy pointed.

"We got to save her!" Nico said as he dodged hands, ready to grab him.

"We can't. We lost her," Jason said gravely.

"LEO!" They all screamed at the same time. Then a pair of hands grabbed Nico's waist. A girl with curly brown hair and way too much eye shadow puckered her lips, ready to kiss him.

"NICO, NO!" he heard Percy and Jason behind him. Nico closed my eyes, hoping that it wouldn't be too painful when he died from this horrible disease known as cooties when another pair of hands tore him away from his captor. The person carrying him felt familiar and smelled like oil.

"Okay, that's enough ladies. You've scared my kids enough already!" Leo said through a megaphone. He put Nico down behind him where Jason and Percy were, too.

"You can't tell us what to do!" one got sassy. Leo grinned.

"Hey, unless you want me to burn all your posters of One Direction, Justin Bieber and whoever else you got taped on the walls, then you will stop trying to smother Team Leo in hugs and kisses." The girls gasped.

"You wouldn't!" said the girl that talked back to Leo.

"You can't be that cruel!" the girl with too much blue lipstick said.

"But Harry is my future husband!" Lacy said. Three different girls turned to her.

"Excuse you but he's MY future husband!" One pointed at herself.

"But Gigi, you said Niall was your future hubby." another said.

"All of One direction are my future husbands!" Gigi said.

"As long as I get Justin!" a girl in the back, who Nico couldn't see, said dreamily.

"Who says he's marrying you?" said yet another girl.

"Oh crap. You just had to bring up pop stars, didn't you?" Piper whispered at Leo. Soon, the daughters of Aphrodite were fighting and it was turning ugly. Nico couldn't believe that these girls were fighting for some people they probably never met in person.

"Dang, Gotta go see Frank now," Leo said and started slightly pushing Nico and the others to the door. "Sorry Piper, bye." And they ran out the door when a high heel was thrown out the window and broke.

* * *

**Leo**

Leo figured that he wouldn't have to worry about Hazel since she only looked annoyed when the girls were treating her like a kitten or something.

"Don't worry, boys. Frank isn't a girl," Leo told them.

"Good 'cause I'm tired of girls," Percy said.

"There were a lot of them," Jason complained.

"Yeah, I hate girls," Nico muttered. Unfortunately, Hazel heard that.

"But I'm a girl. Do you guys hate me?" She challenged, angry at what they were saying.

"Hazel, you're not a girl," Percy told her.

"You're our friend and there's a difference," continued Jason.

"And you're my sister," Nico added.

"Oh, okay then. What's the difference?" she asked.

"You're my sister," repeated Nico.

"And you don't chase us," Percy added.

"And you didn't try to kiss us," Jason said as they all shuddered at the memory. Leo was glad that at least Team Leo was not fighting all the time. Well, Percy and Jason fight but Leo figured it was just some boy thing. Leo couldn't think they hated each other, after seeing them so worried that they might die from cooties. He guessed it was the ultimate test to see who you're friends were; Getting chased by girls who will give you cooties and seeing if you help each other that is.

"Well Frank said he'd be at the Big House. Let's go."

* * *

"Back away Frank and you wont get hurt." Nico warned him. Leo would be dying from laughter. He remembered giving the kids weapons (except Hazel. She was four and Leo wasn't that crazy). Anyway, Percy and Jason had their guns out, ready to shock and soak Frank (and knocking him off his feet) while Nico took out his sword.

"But I was just going to give Hazel a kiss," Frank explained while putting his hands up as in surrendering. The trio of boys apparently had had enough PDA for one day. They put Hazel behind them.

"Guys, stop it! I'm not scared of cooties like you," Hazel said superiorly.

"Hazel can't get cooties. Girls are immune to it and when you get older, you'll be immune to it too," Leo explained.

"Still, it's gross," Nico said.

"Okay! Okay, you win just put the weapons down," Frank said urgently. The slowly holstered their weapons.

"Well, as you can see they are capable of protecting themselves, even without me," Leo almost laughed.

"Very funny Leo," Frank said annoyed, "As long as they're okay then I guess you're not a totally bad babysitter."

Leo gasped, pretending to be surprised, "Frank, was that a compliment? For me?"

"One of the few you'll ever get, Valdez," Frank laughed.

"Fine, I'll take it. So if you don't have any more concerns, we'll be going. By the way kids, tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere special," Leo announced.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asked.

"Can't tell," Leo said.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Frank.

"I don't want to spoil anything," Leo grinned. And with that, Team Leo went to the Poseidon cabin, anxious for tomorrow, wondering where Leo was going to take them.


	5. Fan Girls are Worst

**Awesome as Annabeth: I will write a parent visit later but for now that's pretty much it for this chapter. **

**xxXTheBeliverXxx: Unfortunately they don't get to go to Olympus here, but they will in later chapters. [Great idea by the way :) ] **

**WiseGirl1993: Your idea about Percy and Annabeth is really interesting. I'll make sure to do this, don't worry I haven't forgotten. **

**Everyone else: Thanks for liking this. I didn't know you guys would enjoy it that much! **

**Am I done? Okay, so about the whole One Direction thing, let's just say that the boys are so not going to be directioners ;). I think it's unhealthy that I like to torture them s much...*shrugs* Oh well.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy was so anxious to know where they were going. He and the rest of Team Leo had gotten up earlier than usual, brushed their teeth, gotten dressed and went to wake up Leo. As usual, he was sleeping like a rock.

"How should we wake him up?" whispered Percy.

"This is like the episode in Dora the Explorer!" Hazel squealed, "Boots gets a sleeping spell and the only way to wake him up is for a princess to kiss him."

"We don't have a T.V. How did you watch Dora?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we do, it's right there," Hazel pointed at the corner of the room. Sure enough, there was a plasma T.V.

"How come I didn't notice?" Percy asked.

"Because you're slow," Jason suggested.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shu-"

"Stop it!" Nico ordered, "We have to wake up Leo."

"Let me squirt water at him." Percy said.

"No, we should just shake him until he wakes up," Jason insisted.

"Or we could yell in his ear," said Nico.

"My way sounds more logicacal," Hazel pouted.

"Don't you mean logical?" asked Jason

Hazel nodded,"Yeah that."

"I like Hazel's way," Leo said.

"Nah, that's too girlie, Leo," Percy countered. Wait, Leo? He turned around and saw that Leo was already up. He grinned at them.

"Are you guys done arguing?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking of ways to wake you up and why didn't you tell me we had T.V.?" Percy demanded. Leo just shrugged and went to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Leo!" Nico shouted at him through the closed door.

"Yeah, you take longer in the shower than all of us," Percy added.

"I do not," Percy could barely hear Leo's muffled voice. It took Leo forever (even though Percy knew he was exaggerating a bit) but he finally came out. They had breakfast at Paul and his mom's house. Percy's mom was treating him like a little kid! It was so embarrassing.

* * *

**Hazel**

"Thanks, Mrs. Jackson," Leo said as they headed out the door. Sally gave Percy about the 100th kiss this morning and they finally left. Hazel thought it was nice of Sally to want to make them breakfast. The bacon was the best. Jason was snickering at Percy, who was still wiping lipstick off his face.

"Shut up, Jason," Percy said.

"Sorry, too funny," Jason laughed as the lipstick only smeared Percy's face even more.

"I wish mom didn't use so much lipstick," Percy muttered.

"Why are you guys not worried about Percy getting kissed by a girl?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Because that was Percy's mom." Nico said.

"And adults don't have cooties." Jason added.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I see adult couples always kissing and they're still alive so they don't have cooties," Jason said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Hazel turned her attention to Leo, "Now can you tell us where we're going?"

"Nope," Leo shook his head.

"Why won't you tell us?" Nico asked.

"I already said it's a surprise." Then he stopped in front of a mall.

"This is where we're going? We're not buying clothes right? Please tell me we're not doing that or I'm going to die," Percy complained.

"Yay! We're going shopping!" Hazel, unlike her friends, was excited. She would get to see pretty dresses and glittery headbands and shoes.

"Let's go in. Don't go all over the place or I will have to put you in one of those car-carts to put kids in." Leo said and they entered the mall.

* * *

They passed a lot of stores. Hazel really wanted to stop and look at all the different clothes but she wanted to behave. Unlike her, Percy, Nico, and Jason were going crazy looking at all the different stores with sports equipment, toys and food. Leo finally took out these little backpacks. He put them on the boys' backs. They had straps on them that went around their waists. Jason had a green dinosaur, Percy had a dog with its tongue sticking out. It looked kind of silly.

"Hey, it looks like you," Jason commented.

"At least I don't look like I fell on my face," Percy retorted back.

"No insulting each other," Leo said. Nico got a panda backpack.

"Um, why the backpacks?" asked Nico. Leo took out leashes and hooked them to the backpacks, just out of reach from them.

"Hey! Why are we on a leash?" asked Jason.

"I can't lose you at a crowded place like this. Sorry," Leo gripped the leashes tightly. Hazel laughed.

"Why doesn't hazel get a leash-backpack?" asked Percy.

"Because she's not running around like you three." Leo said. Hazel smiled widely at them. They kept passing store after store. Then Hazel noticed a very crowded store. It had a red and white sign on it that said something but with Hazel being four, she didn't bother to read what it said. girls were squealing and smiling. They all wore shirts with hearts on them or pictures of boys. Hazel was very curious to know what was all the commotion.

Nico, Jason and Percy had somehow made a run for it in the opposite direction, probably because they didn't want to deal with girls today.

"Stay here," Leo told her before running off after them. Hazel thought now was a good time to go check out what was so cool that was causing the crowd. She carefully headed for the store. She looked around and saw a 15 year old girl with two other friends. They had dolls that resembled the pictures of boys on the shirts. They looked nice enough, thought Hazel and walked up to them.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" Hazel asked them.

"Don't you know? They're opening a One Direction store right here!" said the girl with blond hair.

"What's One Direction?" Hazel asked. They all gasped. Hazel was afraid she said something bad.

"It's only the world's hottest boy band!" said a girl with red highlights.

"What's so great about them?" Hazel didn't see what was so great about them. "Do they do magic tricks?"

"No, they sing. And they're HOT!"

"Leo's hot," Hazel told them. Leo said so himself, specially when he lights up.

"I meant that they are super cute," the blond girl explained.

"Oh..."

"Come here and listen to this song. It's called Live While We're Young," the girl with highlights gave her an ear bud, which was connected to her iPod.

"I don't know..." Hazel didn't know if she wanted to know. She didn't want to turn into one of these crazy fans, obsessed with singers, but her curiosity won over her better judgment and she put the ear bud close to her ear. The music started playing.

* * *

**Leo **

"I told you to not go all over the place," Leo said, exhausted. These kids had a lot of energy running so fast. If it wasn't for the leashes he put on them, he would've never caught them.

"Sorry Leo but there were so many girls," Percy explained.

"What if they chased us like the Aphrodite girls did? We had to run," Jason added.

"Excuses, excuses. Let's just get Hazel so that we can go to the store that I wanted to take you," Leo said and looked around. He saw her in a crowd with a bunch of directioners. _OH NO! They're going to brainwash her_, Leo thought.

"Stay here and don't move or no dessert today," Leo warned and ran towards Hazel. He had to push through so many girls until finally he grabbed her shoulder and ripped the ear bud from her hand.

"Hazel, were you listening to a song?" Leo asked. Maybe he wasn't too late.

"Yeah, Live While We're Young by One Direction. It was a great song!" Hazel said.

"I'm too late! Gods of Olympus, why?" Leo said.

"Can we get the album?" She asked.

"We can't because...because..." Leo didn't know how to tell Hazel he just hated One Direction.

"Pwease, Leo!" Hazel's lower lip trembled. Her golden eyes were teary. Leo closed his eyes._ I will not look at her. I will not look at her,_ Leo thought. He accidently opened one of his eyes. _Damn it, I looked at her_. Leo sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Hazel cheered and bounced up and down. He told her to go and stay with he rest of Team Leo while he went to go buy the stupid CD. After she was gone, Leo faced the store with a bunch of fans. _Why me?_ he thought as he headed for the doors.

* * *

**Jason**

"Nico's on my side!" Jason said and yanked Nico's arm towards him.

"Wrong! Nico's on my side! Aren't you, Nico?" Percy said and yanked his other arm to his direction. Jason couldn't help it. Arguing with Percy just came naturally to him although maybe he was a bit jealous of the guy. He did get to do all this crazy heroic stuff and saved his camp many times. Now, him and Percy had put Nico in the middle of yet another argument of theirs.

"Guys! You're going to rip my arms off! I need those," Nico said as he tried to loosen the grip that Jason and Percy had on his arms.

"Hey, let go of my brother! I only have one of him," Jason turned to see Hazel coming from the group of girls outside a store. She pushed him and Percy off Nico. She might be a little girl but she was strong.

"Thanks Hazel. For a minute there, I thought there would be two of me," Nico said.

"Where's Leo?" asked Percy.

"He went to get me a One Direction album," Hazel said happily.

"What's One Direction?" Jason had heard Leo say that to the Aphrodite cabin and they had ended up fighting about it. Jason guessed that this 'One Direction' thing wasn't good.

"This boy band that sings songs and they are really good," Hazel explained.

"A boy band? Then that's good, right?" Nico asked.

"It should, it is a BOY band," Percy said.

"You'll love it," Hazel said. Just then Leo walked towards them and he wasn't in the best shape. His hair was more tangled up than usual, his clothes were dirty and ripped in some places. He looked like an undead Latino elf. He was carrying three small CD cases in his hand.

"Does Directioners are vicious fans," Leo said, "Here, I didn't know which one you wanted so I took all three. I hope you're happy, Haze." He handed them to Hazel.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH, LEO!" Hazel cheered and hugged Leo tightly.

"Dude, what happened to you? Did you have to go through monsters, too?" Jason asked. Surely Leo had to fight through a pretty strong army of monsters to get like this.

"Worst, fangirls," Leo said. Fan GIRLS? That was worst.

"Let's go home and I'll take you to where I wanted to take you tomorrow. I've had enough of the mall for one day," Leo said. Jason was disappointed because he really wanted to know where Leo was going to take them but he did look beat up from going through a crowd of crazy fangirls. The guy deserved the break. They left the mall and went to the Poseidon Cabin.

* * *

**I personally don't want to take sides on the whole "oh-One-Direction-is the-best-thing-ever!" or "One-Direction-is-the-worst-boy-band-ever!" So I divided it. Hazel's going to like them, Leo already made it clear he doesn't like them, and someone in the trio of boys is going to like them and the other boys are going to hate them but that's not revealed until the next chapter. **

**~Melissa L.**


	6. The Not Girly, Not Manly Song

**Warning: There was no intention whatsoever in trying to offend the band, One Direction, or their fans, Directioners. This is purely for amusement. If you are a devoted Directioner who can't take a joke, I suggest to not read this chapter and would not appreciate any flames from the subject of One Direction. Thank you.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

"Leo, I need a CD player," Hazel said as Leo fell on his bed in the Poseidon cabin.

"I have one," Percy said, "It's under my bed." He knelt and took out the Cd player. It was covered in dust. "Well, I've never used it before."

"That's alright," Hazel dusted it off, "Let's hope it still works." Leo groaned. In a few minutes he'd be listening to a stupid boy band sing love songs.

"Leo, how do you work this?" Nico asked.

"I'm going," Leo got up and walked to them. "Wow, this is old. Anyway, you just push the on button, press this and you put the CD in here." The disk started spinning and soon a song started playing. Leo got ready to die.

**Hazel**

A tune started playing. Hazel and the boys sat around the CD player while Leo dove back to his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

"You're insecure, Don't know what for..." The song played on. Hazel really liked the song and started singing along. All of a sudden the song stopped. Nico had turned it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that," Hazel protested.

"Boring. Who cares about make-up or whatever they said," Nico said. "I hate it."

"I'm with you on that one. Us, boys would never like these stupid-" Jason was interrupted by Percy.

"Hey! Put it back on! That was a great song!" He said as he started pushing random buttons, trying to continue the song. Jason and Nico looked at Percy like he was an alien. Percy finally pushed the play button and the song started up again.

"Yay! C'mon Percy let's dance to it," Hazel said and pulled Percy up. They both started singing along to the song while Jason and Nico sat there in shock.

"You don't know you're beautiful!" They sang. Hazel was so distracted with the singing that she didn't notice Jason and Nico figure out what the stop button was.

"Stop turning it off!" Hazel complained. She and Percy walked up to them and pushed the play button again.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your h-" The song continued.

"This song is so bad!" Jason said and pushed the off button.

"You're just jealous that they can sing awesome songs and you can't!" Percy smirked and pushed the on button. Jason and him glared at each other as they kept pushing the on and off buttons.

"Stop! You'll break the-" Hazel tried to warn them but the CD player started making weird noises and spit the CD out.

"Hallelujah!" Leo cheered. "I mean, guys, why'd you break it? What did the CD player ever do to you?

"It played One Direction," Nico answered, "It had to be put down."

"Great! Just great! This is all you're fault, Jason!" Percy jabbed a finger at Jason.

"My fault? It's not my fault you like girly songs!"

"They're NOT girly songs!" Percy defended himself.

"Well, they're not manly either," Nico muttered. Hazel looked around the cabin. _Where did that CD go?_ She wondered.

"Stop arguing and help me find the CD," Hazel said and started looking under her bed, hoping it was there.

"So you can put it on again? You wish," Nico said.

"Nico, let's look for it," Jason decided.

"What?! Why?" Nico asked.

"Because if we find it first, we can break it so we never have to hear it again!"

"Over my dead body!" Percy blocked their way.

"Alright, Percy. Nico, where's your sword?" Jason looked Nico.

"Okay!" Leo got between the boys, "No one's killing anyone. Let's just find the thing and we can settle this later."

"Fine, but I'm breaking it if I find it," Nico mumbled. Everyone looked around the cabin. Hazel hoped that Nico or Jason wouldn't find it first. She hadn't heard all the songs in it yet.

"Here it is!" Hazel spun around quickly and saw Leo holding the CD.

"Awesome. Nice work, Leo," Percy congratulated him.

"Yeah, now burn it before it's too late, please," Jason added.

"No way. As much as I'd want to, I went through too much to get this and I'm not about to do that." Then he handed it to Percy. Percy stuck his tongue out at the sons of Jupiter and Hades.

"Well at least you can't listen to it now because we broke the CD player." Jason noted.

"Leo could you fix it?" Hazel asked him. She made sure to give him the puppy eyes, quivering lower lip and everything. Leo couldn't resist her cuteness.

"Aw, no fair!" complained Leo, "Don't do that, Haze. I don't...stop looking...Okay fine! I'll fix it." Jason and Nico hung their heads, disappointed while Hazel and Percy cheered and started singing "What makes you Beautiful."

**Leo**

What can Leo say? He was weak. You'd understand, too if you'd been a victim of Hazel's cuteness. But he had to agree with Jason and Nico on this. One Direction sucked.

"Will you stop singing that dumb song?" Nico asked, annoyed at Percy and Hazel, "I already hate music in general!"

"You didn't even give the song a chance! You turned it off in the first minute," Hazel argued.

"Well, duh! It was that bad," Jason chimed in.

"You need to have your ears checked," Percy told him.

"And you need you have your brain checked," Jason countered. "I'm way manlier than you."

"Ha! No you're not."

"Yeah I am. You like girly songs."

"See if this is girly," And Percy tackled Jason. Leo thought it was kind of hilarious, really. They were rolling on the floor, trying to pin each other down but they were just too equally matched.

"Not this again," Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing they fought a lot with Thalia," Leo said. Hazel and Nico nodded.

"Can we bet on who wins?" Nico asked.

"Okay I bet five dollars on-" Leo was interrupted by Hazel.

"Never mind that. Leo, stop them before they hurt each other!" She said.

"Okay, I got this," Leo walked up to the two boys on the floor. Jason had Percy pinned down.

"I wi-" Unfortunately, Leo picked him up before he could proclaim his victory. "Aw, c'mon Leo! I was winning!"

"No you weren't! I had you pinned down a few seconds ago and you cheated your way out!" Percy said.

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yeah you did! You spit on my face!"

"So?"

"That's not fair!"

"All's fair in Love and War! Ever heard of that saying?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut-"

"Hey, let's go to the park!" Leo broke in.

"Yeah! Let's go," Hazel cheered. Percy and Jason seemed to have forgotten their argument and Team Leo were practically pushing Leo to the door.

"Hurry up, Leo!" They told him.

"Okay, I'm going." The rest of the day was spent on Leo chasing after Hazel when she kept trying to climb the slide from the wrong side, stopping Nico from trying to use other kids as practice dummies, and pulling Percy and Jason from frequent fights with each other. Yep, typical day at the park. He just hoped that the mall tomorrow wasn't as packed so he could take the kids there and actually get to the place he wanted to take them in the first place.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but there you go! I did it! I updated... :) **

**~Melissa L.**


	7. Meaning Behind a Stuffed Animal

**This chap isn't funny like the others but when I started writing it, it became a symbol of something much deeper and I don't know if you'll catch it but if you don't, there's an explanation at the bottom.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

"Okay, let's go!" Leo announced.

"Leo, don't you think this is a bit much?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the leash bookbags were one thing, but did you really have to tie us to you?" Jason asked. Leo didn't want to take any more chances. After the last time of going to the mall, Hazel ended up brainwashed which made Leo go through a mob of crazed fans and ultimately, Percy got brainwashed as well. He had gotten some rope, tied it to his waist and had done the same to the kids. It was the only way to make sure they stay out of trouble.

"There is no other way, guys. It's not that bad," Leo tried to cheer them up since they looked like they had experience being tied and didn't like it.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asked.

"Back to the mall."

"But...the girls," Jason said and shuddered. Percy and Nico joined him.

"don't worry, I'll protect you from any cootie infested girl." Leo told them and they walked to the mall one more time.

* * *

They quickly walked past the 1D store, although Hazel and Percy wanted to go inside. Leo managed to pull them away from the horrifying store.

"Are we there yet?" Nico complained.

"Almost." Leo answered.

"But you said that, like, five minutes ago."

"we're here!" Leo pointed at the huge store. The kids stared in amazement.

"Wow, it's so..." Percy trailed off.

"What is it?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Well, remember when Drew didn't let you play with the doll she had?" Hazel nodded. "I thought you guys should have a toy of your own. Or a companion if you want." They still looked confused. "Let's go inside Build-A Bear Workshop."

**Percy**

Okay, the store was very big. There were a lot of little outfits. Percy wondered if they were for little people and they were getting it as a pet. It turned out that you made a stuffed animal and dressed it up to take home. At first, Percy, along with Jason and Nico, wasn't very excited about the whole thing. Not Hazel, she practically wriggled out the rope and ran inside to look for her perfect fluffy friend.

"Good thing I put chips on you so I know where you all are," Leo muttered.

"Chipped?" Jason asked.

"What? I said nothing," Leo quickly lied.

"We know you're a bad liar, Leo," Nico said.

"Okay, you got me," Leo surrendered, "But can you blame me. There's four of you and one of me. I didn't implant it on you though. It's on your clothes. You can't see or feel it because it's really tiny." Leo untied the ropes. "Anyway, go make yourself a friend. I'll make one, too." Leo left, leaving the boys unsure of what to do.

"This is dumb," Nico commented as they walked around the store.

"Let's just try it," Jason urged them, although Percy didn't want to either. Jason walked off but came back shortly with something behind him. "Perce, I think I found the perfect friend for you."

"What is it," Percy asked, cautious. Knowing Jason, it was probably a doll.

"I found a horse."

"Oh really?" Suspicion left Percy's mind as he held out his hands, " Is it a blue horse?"

"Yep!" Jason dropped a stuffed horse in his hands alright, but it was definitely not what he was hoping for.

"What the heck is this?" The horse was light blue, had a rainbow colored mane and tail, a horn sticking out of it's forehead, and a rainbow tattoo almost on its butt cheek.

"It's Rainbow Dash! A My Little Pony!" Jason said as he and Nico erupted in laughter. Percy threw the hideous excuse for a horse at Jason.

"Very funny," Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm making a stuffed animal. He's going to be amazingly awesomer than yours." Percy huffed in determination and went off to find a furry pal.

**Jason**

"Well, what now?" Nico asked Jason.

"Make a friend, literally," Jason shrugged. "Let's make ours totally cool. I can already imagine Hazel's. That stuffed animal is going to be so girly-fied."

"True. I'm getting a brown bear," Nico said, "With a black jacket. Dark blue jeans, chains. Oh, and shades. That'll be cool." Nico seemed to get excited about the idea.

"Sounds like your kind of friend. I don't know what mines is going to be yet." Jason wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do for his.

"Maybe it can be all roman like. Romans are strict. Yours can wear a battle armor and when it's not fighting stuffed monsters, it can wear a purple shirt or a toga." Nico suggested.

"Wow, that's a great idea. Thanks Nico!" Jason grinned. He and Nico parted ways and went to look for what they wanted. Jason didn't want to have a bear, though. He wanted something more...loyal. The first animal that came to mind was Lupa, a wolf. Yeah, a wolf sounds good to me, Jason said as he continued on his search for mini armor and a stuffed black wolf.

**Hazel**

Hazel couldn't resist to run all over, grabbing every cute stuffed animal in the store. It was so hard to choose from. She didn't know what she wanted, A dog? A bear? A cat? How about a Hello Kitty? Hazel was so overwhelmed by the cuteness. She wanted to just take the whole store with her but she knew that Leo wouldn't let her. Besides, she wouldn't be able to play with all of them if she had the chance. Then she saw the most beautiful little dress with ruffles and sparkles jumbled in a pile of other outfits that were on clearance. Even better, it was purple, her favorite color. She didn't know on what animal it would fit but she wasn't letting go of the pretty outfit. She tried it on a cute butterscotch-colored bear, but it wouldn't go through the neck hole.

_Okay, that takes out bears,_ she thought. Hazel kept searching for the mysterious animal but every time she tried one, it wouldn't quite fit. She started getting frustrated._ It's not fair! This is the only dress that I really like_, Hazel whined internally. After wasting 20 minutes, she sat on the floor to rest. She had gone all over the stupid store and she hadn't found one that fit. A teenage boy in a greenish vest with a nametag, noticed Hazel and went to see what was wrong.

"Um, sweetie? Are you lost?" He asked me. Hazel saw that his name was Dan.

"I can't find any stuffed animal to fit with this pretty dress," Hazel explained and handed Dan the tiny gown. Dan examined it for a second.

"I could look in the back for you, if you want," he said. Hazel nodded vigorously. If there was an animal that could fit that dress, Hazel was taking it no matter what. She followed Dan to a pair of large doors that had a sign that said 'Employees Only'.

"Stay here and I'll see what I can find," Dan instructed her. He opened the doors and Hazel could see, for a brief second, big metal machinery that seemed to unload big boxes full of fluff, bears, etc. Hazel waited as patiently as she could, but her ADHD started acting up and she started pacing until Dan came back.

"I'm not sure you want this one, honey. It was a custom made animal for someone, but at the last minute, they decided not to buy it. The dress was also made for the stuffed animal," Dan explained, "I'm not sure how this dress got in the store but we were going to throw the sheep away."

He handed her a sort of worn stuffed sheep. It was white with dust all over it. The sewn smile was starting to come off a bit from one of the edge. Hazel ran her hand through the dusty fur. It wasn't quite as soft as it would've been when it was new yet she didn't really care. Maybe it was that Hazel liked the cute little purple lace around the sheep's neck or maybe the thought of this cute toy being thrown away was too much for her to bear. She smiled at the stuffed sheep. The sheep had been rejected and just needed someone to play with it.

"Sorry for taking up your time," Dan said, "Here, I'll just take it back." He started reaching for it.

"No, it's okay," Hazel pressed it to her chest, protectively, "I'll take her." Dan looked at her confused but merely shrugged.

"Okay. You know. I saw a tiara in there. Want me to get it for you?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said. She wondered if there were any cute slippers to go with her new friend's dress.

**Percy**

_What kind of friend would I want?_ Percy asked himself as he looked around the shelves for the kind of animal that he wanted his furry friend to be. A bear wasn't what he really wanted. Percy liked dogs so he went with that. Of course there were a lot of stuffed dogs to choose from. He wasn't picky about friends. If they didn't kill him, then they were cool in his opinion. He kept glancing around, still not sure which to choose.

A girl, maybe a little older than him, started looking for a dog, too. She grabbed a caramel colored dog. Percy thought that it was nice. The top of it's head was a darker brown than the rest of him. The girl examined the dog closer, wrinkled her nose and threw it over her shoulder.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked her as he went to pick it up.

"It's got a white stain on the back. It shouldn't be on sale if it's defective," She hissed at me. This girl has an attitude. "Besides, look at all these nice one. Who'd want to buy that?"

"I will," Percy said.

"Ha. Whatever. Have that thing if you want, but I'm getting myself an adorable one like," she picked up one that looked like a golden retriever, "This one." She flipped her black hair and stalked off. Percy looked at the small stain on the dog's back. It wasn't that noticeable. Besides, so what if it was a little different from the rest of the dogs._ I'm buying this one_, he thought. In the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered as he was growing up, he never had real friends because they knew he was different. They didn't pay much attention to him. Percy wasn't really paying much attention to the thoughts as he looked for a nice outfit for his new friend.

**Jason**

_Where are all the wolves_, Jason asked himself. He was walking down the aisle of cats and up ahead he saw just what he was looking for. A black wolf was carelessly tossed in a pile of bears. He started walking up to it when a little boy, around Hazel's or Nico's age, started reaching for the stuffed wolf that Jason wanted. Jason stopped walking towards it because the little boy got there first. Jason noticed that the little boy couldn't reach the shelf. Jason walked up to the boy, grabbed the wolf and handed it to him. He noticed that the wolf had a small bow on the top of its head.

The little boy smiled widely, "Thanks. My sister is going to be so happy. She loves wolves."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, she joined the Hunters of Artemis and since they come once in a while, I thought to get her a present." The little boy's smile slowly turned into a flat line. "I haven't seen her in a while."

Jason felt a small pang of sadness. "I have a sister that joined too." Jason tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I miss her," Jason didn't want to show it, but he felt happy at the time when Thalia had been taking care of them. Now that she was gone, it wasn't the same. He still had Percy, Nico, Hazel, and even Leo, but it still wasn't the same.

"I hope Emily likes the wolf. I'll name her Izzy."

"Wait, did you just say Emily?" Jason asked. He knew one Emily in the Hunters. She wasn't too fond of Team Leo. She hated them.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"No, just asking." The boy swayed from side to side.

"Well, thanks again for the help. Bye." The boy waved at Jason and ran. Jason stood there for a moment looking at the place where the she wolf had been and noticed there was a stuffed black paw coming out from it. Jason pulled it out and it turned out to be a black wolf, just like the one the little boy took, except this one was little smaller and didn't have a bow.

"I guess that was your big sister, huh?" He asked the wolf. It didn't respond. "Don't worry, me and my friends will take care of you until you see her again." He told it. "You'll have to wait for the Hunters to come back, though. You heard that little boy, he's giving your big sis to Emily." He smiled at the stuffed animal, feeling relieved that Percy wasn't here to hear him talk to an inanimate object and call him crazy.

**Nico**

Nico knew exactly what he was looking for. he had already found a black shirt, the black jacket, a pair of jeans with plastic chains hanging from them, the shades. All he needed was the bear.

He was heading to the bear section when he saw a guy with a greenish vest push a cart of gray bears. There were not that many, maybe 20.

"Uh, sir. What are you doing with those?" Nico asked. He couldn't help but wonder. He had been through most of this store and hadn't seen a single gray bear until now.

"I'm getting rid of these bears. The manager wanted to know if anyone would buy one but no one did. Gray isn't the most huggable color in the world." The guy said. Nico felt like this was disturbingly familiar to him, but he didn't know why. _Why judge the bear because it's not a common color?_ He asked himself. He picked one up from the cart and was surprised with the softness of the bear. Nico hadn't felt a softer stuffed animal in this whole store. _People didn't even give it a chance,_ Nico continued, _I bet it's just as huggable as any of the rest. So what if there were only a few? People are so mean sometimes._

"I'll take one," Nico told the guy.

"Really? I mean, we're about to throw these away and recycle the stuffing," the guy explained. "Are you sure you don't want another?"

"No, I like this one," Nico said a little harsh.

"Suit yourself," and the guy continued on his way with the rest of those bears that would be destroyed. _At least I saved one of them,_ Nico thought. _Don't worry little bear, I'll give you a chance and I know my friends will too. _Nico found a chair and sat down to dress the gray bear.

**Leo**

Leo just went for a simple bear. When I was a little kid, I wore overalls. My mom said I looked really cute and I had to admit, I rocked those clothes. I got my bear some faded denim overalls, a maroon shirt, brown work boots, a yellow construction hat and a tool belt. Of course, my tool belt was still better but his was the second best. Leo looked at the clock on his wrist. The screen showed four dots grouped together near the front of the store. _Good,_ Leo thought, _I don't have to go chase after them._ He made his way to the kids. They all had their bears and were showing them to each other. Nico's was a gray bear that was dressed like one of those bad boys in the movies. The gray suited the bear's outfit well. Jason's was a black wolf in battle armor with everyday clothes underneath it. Hazel's was a sheep princess. Percy's was a dog dressed in a blue hoodie and cammo shorts and white sneakers with Percy holding a small skateboard in his hand.

"Well, looks like you all got a lot of things," Leo said.

"Hey Leo. Like your bear," Hazel said.

"Yeah, it looks like you," Jason added.

"You could be brothers," Percy joked.

"He should join Team Leo," Leo agreed, "In fact, all of your stuffed animals should join our team."

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"But first, we have to pay for them."

* * *

"500 Drachmas," Leo continued to mutter all the way home.

"We're so sorry Leo," Hazel told him, "We didn't know it would be a lot of money."

"Nah, it's okay," Leo shrugged it off, "Just don't expect too much from me until I earn all that back."

"I'm so glad I got Romana," Hazel hugged her sheep. "That's Roman in Latin."

"I called mine Bob," Percy said, "I don't really know why, but I put Bob the Third."

"Mines is named Al, short for-" Nico was interrupted by Percy.

"Alejandro?"

"No, Alfred."

"Alfred? Why did you name him like that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I'm not good with names, okay?"

"My wolf's name is Justinian, but you guys can call him Justin." Jason said.

"Does this have anything to do with Rome?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Son of Mars. He was the last great emperor. He always got council from his wife, who turned out to be a daughter of Bellona."

"Mini me over here is Antonio." Leo said, gesturing at his bear.

"Ah, you named him after Marc Anthony, a ruler of the Roman Empire?" Jason asked.

"No, I just like that name..."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chap. The way they find their 'furry friends' has something to do by how they had been in life.**

**Hazel- The sheep was custom made like Hazel's mom asked Pluto to make Hazel a certain way. After a while the Person buying the sheep, regretted the decision and left it while Marie endured the consequences and Hazel felt neglected. **

**Percy-The dog was different from the rest, like Percy was in school. He was probably picked on a lot until he met Grover.**

**Jason-He grew up separated from his sister that he misses and hopes that they see each other again.**

**Nico-The small group of gray bears represent the children of Hades. There weren't many and they were never really welcomed just like Nico wasn't welcomed for being the son of Hades. People judge him too quickly. **

**Leo-He was being Leo and decided that he wanted to have a bear that looked like a construction worker. He's as simple as that. Anyway, sorry for the long chap. **

**~Melissa L.**


	8. Bros and Brahs Got To Stick Together

**Leo**

Leo was talking to Annabeth, Piper and Frank. They were becoming a little too concerned that the children of the big three had been spending too much time with Leo and not enough of them. Leo had left the kids alone in the cabin for a few minutes. He'd told a little too many stories to the kids about the old times with knights and princesses...and maybe Leo added witches and dragons into the mix. The kids had taken the stories a little too seriously and were now fortifying the Poseidon cabin from the inside out. They had made a carton wall with drawn in stones. Before Leo left them, he heard them strategizing about a defense plan if there was ever an 'invasion'.

Leo left them because he had to discuss and arrange a schedule for Annabeth, Piper, and Frank. Mostly because Frank had the whole praetor gig going on, Annabeth was the Olympics Architect, and Piper had her hands full with her drama-filled cabin, but Leo's reason was mostly because he didn't want to share Team Leo with anyone. It wasn't like being selfish. The kids definitely didn't seem to mind.

Leo and the others decided that Annabeth would get to have time with specifically Percy, although Leo didn't like the idea of handing over his little buddy to the scary blond girl. Of course, in the end, Annabeth won the argument. Leo told her that she could come and take Percy wherever (And maybe the rest of Team Leo would follow them...) as long as she brought him back unharmed.

"Do you really think I'd let Percy get hurt?" Annabeth asked, shocked.

"I've got to take precautions. I don't want anything to happen to my kids."

"Leo, I don't think it was a good idea to let you babysit the kids."

"What?! But I'm taking good care of them!" Leo almost shouted at her.

"Yeah, but you're becoming too attached to them and you won't want them to grow up to how they WERE when you met them."

"That's not...true. Look do you want to see Percy or not?" Annabeth sighed in defeat. Obviously, she knew that she wasn't going to change Leo's mind.

"Yeah, fine. I'll come over to pick him up in a little bit. I have to leave a few things at my cabin."

"Ok. I'm going back to Cabin three." Leo left without saying another word. _What does she know? Sure she's a daughter of Athena and everything but she's wrong this time_, Leo thought.

**Percy**

"Okay, so then we drop the oil on the invader," Jason continued," and that's when we strike." Percy and the others needed to fortify their cabin after Leo said that witches and dragons existed. And girls. Hazel wasn't really into the whole attack thing but they let her be the princess since she loved the idea of bossing everyone around. To be honest, she didn't need a crown to rule anything, her cuteness made up for not being royalty anyway. Hazel, like the kind person she was, only bothered Nico so Jason and Percy played along with what the 'princess' said.

They made her a throne out of cushions and placed it in the middle of the room. She had gotten all dressed up for playing. She put on her puffiest dress (which was white), put on her crown that Leo had made her, gotten a white sheet and put it on as a cape. She had her stuffed sheep, Romana, on her lap.

"Hazel, why are you wearing a cape?" Percy asked, "Leave that to Mr. wannabe superman over here," He pointed at Jason's direction.

"Ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Jason rolled his eyes, " At least I'm not a wannabe mermaid."

"I told you! I'm not a mermaid! I'm one of my dad's soldiers from the underwater realm," okay, Percy had to admit he had dressed up in a way that it looked like he was going for a mermaid look, but he wasn't. All he was wearing was a white sheet that he tied around his waist and cut it to make it as much of a tail as he could and he had a stick that Percy had glued two other sticks to the side so it looked like a trident. He wanted to look professional! Percy still had his water gun, in case he needed it. The homemade trident was just for show.

"Why cant you just wear normal clothes?" Nico asked him.

"Why don't we just put on matching t-shirts instead," Hazel suggested.

"Blue!" Percy shouted immediately.

"No, we're wearing green!" Jason shot back.

"Why? Blue's better!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Why can't we wear black?" Percy and Jason turned to look at Nico. "You know, so you guys don't have to fight about it. Why can't we wear my favorite color?" It didn't seem like a bad idea. When Percy looked over at Jason, he seemed to also be thinking the same thing.

"I declare that you all have to wear a black shirt!" Hazel proclaimed, taking on her role of authority again.

"I guess black works," Jason nodded.

"Fine," Percy shrugged, "As long as it's not green."

"And as long as it's not blue."

"What do you have against blue?" Percy glared at Jason. They were up in each others faces once again.

"What do you have against green?"

"Okay, lets put on a black shirt," Nico intervened and got between the older boys.

"New rule, no fighting with each other," Hazel added.

"Nico nodded, "Good rule."

"Thanks," Hazel beamed at the praise of her older brother and made herself more comfy on her throne.

"Let's hurry up so we can finish the fort," Nico reminded them. Their fort was made from anything that the kids could move. It was made of mattresses, pillows, folded blankets, books (Percy was surprised there was anything to read in this cabin). It was built and spread in the middle of the room, like it was dividing the cabin in half. The boys made sure that Hazel was behind the fort to protect her.

The boys quickly found a black shirt and Percy put some pants on. That's when they heard footsteps nearing the door.

Hazel gasped, "An intruder!" The door knob started to turn.

"I got this guys," Percy stated and ran for the rope that was connected to the bucket of oil on top of the front door. Then the invader came in.

"Pull the rope, Perce!" Jason shouted.

"What?" Leo asked. Too late did Percy realized this and the oil splashed all over their leader's head.

"Whoops," The kids spoke at the same time.

"Ugh!" Leo tried to clean his face with his hands, "What the heck, guys? I thought we were friends!" To Percy's relief, Leo didn't sound angry. It was just one of his jokes again. Of course, Hazel never got sarcasm before.

"We're really, REALLY sorry, Leo!" She wailed, "We didn't know it was you. We are your friends!"

"Calm down, Haze," Nico interrupted her, "He really didn't mean it."

"Anyway, I forgive you. So why do you have a bucket full of oil again?" Leo questioned.

"That was supposed to be for an intruder. We told you to do the special knock before you left," Jason explained.

"You did?"

"Yeah. But you left in a hurry."

"Okay, look, just try to clean some of this up and I'll try to get this oil off me," Leo headed for the bathroom. Percy started filling up the bucket with more oil that he had in a container. "And no more oil buckets over the front door!" Leo called.

"Dang it!" Percy exclaimed and drained the oil back into its container.

"Well, at least we know it works," Jason commented, "Too bad we can't use it on a real intruder."

"Leo said we couldn't fill up the bucket with oil anymore, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, so?" Percy wondered where Nico was going with this.

"So, we can fill it up with water instead. It's not as good as oil, but we have our own portable, walking water supply already!"

"What 'portable, walking water supply'?

"He means you, moron," Jason answered.

"Oh," Percy shook his head, "Okay, I'll fill it up, but you guys clean up."

"What? Why us? You pulled the rope." Jason argued.

Percy turned to Hazel, "Princess, don't you think it's fair that I fill this up while the peasants clean up?"

"Well, that does sound fair. Ok," Hazel replied, although she didn't look like she was sure to what she had agreed with.

"Peasants?" Nico raised an eyebrow. Percy gave them a smug smile and went on to get water while Jason and Nico grabbed pieces of cloth to clean up.

* * *

"Jason, hurry up," Percy ordered him.

"Shut up!" Jason shot back, "It takes careful observation and delicacy to place the bucket back where it was."

"Please, I could do a better job if I could fly up there myself." Jason merely rolled his eyes and continued to slowly put the now water-filled bucket back where it was. Percy had to admit that Jason's ability to fly, really came in handy (not that he'd ever tell that to Jason. The guy already had a big enough head as it was).

"Done!" Jason announced and came back down.

"About time." Just then, Leo came out of the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing now?" He asked then noticed the bucket. "I thought I said-"

Nico cut him off, "You said no more OIL buckets. This one's water."

"Loophole, huh? Smart little kids," Leo nodded his head in approval. "Just to warn you though, I told Anna-" A knock on the door interrupted Leo. "Oh there she is. Come in!"

"She?" Percy asked out loud. The door opened and Annabeth came into the room.

"Pull the rope!" This time it was Nico's turn to shout and Percy being closest to the rope, didn't hesitate and the water fell on the blonde. The boys hurried to their fort and leaped behind it, ready for Annabeth's attack. The soaked girl just stood there for a second. Leo was the first to bust out laughing. The kids joined in. Annabeth didn't look angry. She looked more like a mother, ready to scold her kid for misbehaving.

"Oh my Gods!" Leo gasped for air, "I did not see that coming!"

"Laugh it up, Valdez!" Annabeth glared, " Anyway, I came to pick up Percy, although I might have to go change."

"AH! She's come to take me to her evil lair," Percy said, "Save me!"

"What do you mean evil lair?" Annabeth examined the boys. Jason and Nico were in front of Percy to make sure Annabeth didn't get to him. Thank Gods.

"Don't worry, Perce. We won't let the witch take you," Nico reassured him.

"What?! Leo!"

Leo held in a chuckle, "I wanted to make sure they remembered you and what better way than to put you in one of the stories I tell them."

"You can't just put them against me!"

"So you're not a witch?" Percy asked.

"NO!"

"Kids, you took the story too literally. Don't worry, it was just a story...mostly." Leo explained.

"Fine, I'll go," Percy got up, " The games over Haze, get changes so we can go with the scary blond girl."

"Excuse me? Scary blond girl? LEO!"

"What? I was just describing you the best way I could."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever. And I only came for Percy."

"Then I'm not going!" Percy grabbed Jason and Nico, "If my bros aren't going, then I'm not." Hazel cleared her throat. Percy pulled her in too. "I mean if my bros and bra aren't going, then I'm not going."

"Perce, I know you don't remember, but you and Annabeth had been through a lot and maybe it is for the better if you go alone." Leo reasoned.

"But Leo! She's a girl!" Percy whined.

"Yeah, and as much as I hate Jackson. I can't let him get killed by a girl!" Jason added.

Leo walked up to Percy and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, we'll follow you to make sure you're okay." Percy thought about this for a moment. If the rest of Team Leo was going to keep an eye on him then he didn't need to worry that much. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll go." He reluctantly accepted.


	9. An Important Decision

**Jason**

"I don't trust that girl," Jason whispered. "What if she tries to kidnap you or even worst, kiss you again." the boys shuttered. Hazel merely rolled her eyes. The kids were still in the Poseidon cabin while Leo put things in the dog backpack that Percy might need for his day without him.

"...and you might get hungry so I asked your mom to make you some blue cookies. I put them a plastic bag for you, and you might want Bob the third in case you get freaked while you're with Annabeth," Leo chuckled at his joke and continued to pack thing after thing.

"We can't lose you, Perce," Nico agreed, "Even if you are annoying sometimes."

"I still don't get why I have to go without you guys," Percy pouted. Jason tried not to show the worry he felt for his friend. After all, they've been through too much to let Percy die from a girl.

"Stop being scared of her," Hazel broke in, "She's just a girl."

Percy shook his head, "I got a few memories of when I first met her. She wasn't very nice to me. She used me as bait just to win Capture the Flag." Why was Leo letting this scary girl take one of their team members?

"Leo, are you sure that we can't go with Percy?" Jason asked.

"Sorry kids, but Annabeth really wants to spend time with Perce," Leo answered.

"But we're still going to follow them to make sure that she doesn't do anything bad, right?" Nico asked.

"Heck yeah! I don't care if they used to date. I have to make sure that all of you are safe." Jason was relieved and so did everyone else seem to feel the same way.

"Anyway," Leo continued, "Here's all the things you need for your afternoon with Scary Blond Girl." He gave Percy the backpack.

"Don't worry, Percy," Hazel reassured him, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Right," he muttered. There was that dreaded knock on the door. Annabeth had to go change out of her damp clothes because of the whole water bucket incident, but she was back, unfortunately.

The kids all followed to say their goodbyes. It took a while to get Percy to go with Annabeth, mostly because Leo wouldn't let him go. "Wait, it feels a little chilly. Here, put on your sweater."

"It's not that cold," Percy whined.

"What if you get a cold? Then I'll be the one up all night taking care of you." Leo helped Percy put on his blue sweater.

"Wait, also take your water gun." Leo slipped the weapon in the backpack. "In case you need to attack Annabeth or something. Oh wait you might also need-"

"Leo!" Annabeth interrupted, "He'll only be gone for an afternoon, not a year! Stop acting like he's going to war or something."

"If he's going to war then I want to go to," Nico said. "They get to wear those cool uniforms."

"Then I have to go to. I have to make sure they don't get themselves killed," Jason reasoned.

Percy snorted, "Ha! You'd probably die in the first few minutes."

"And you'd be dead in the first few seconds," Jason shot back. He figured that if they stalled long enough, Annabeth would get bored and just leave. Besides, she was cutting into their arguing time. Annabeth simply grabbed onto Percy's hand. Percy flinched at the touch.

"Well, we're going, see you in a couple of hours," She waved at Leo and walked off with a very uncomfortable Percy into the city. They watched in silence until the kids nor Leo could see them anymore.

"Leo, we'll go check up on him right?" Jason asked.

Leo nodded,"Now c'mon before we lose sight of them."

**Percy**

_Why me?_ Percy thought as he tried to subtly slip his hand from Annabeth's grasp but the girl didn't budge.

"So I was thinking we could have some fun today," She smiled down at him. _Bet I've had more fun if you let go of my hand_, but Percy didn't say that. "We could go play at the park or maybe go to the mall and-"

"No!" Percy protested, "Last time we went there, girls were all over the place."

"I can't believe you have gynophobia."

"What?"

"That means fear of women."

Percy scoffed and stood up straighter, "I am NOT scared of girls."

"But you're scared of cooties..."

"Shh! Cooties are no laughing matter." Annabeth just grinned at Percy's silliness. _Huh_, Percy thought, _Maybe this won't be so bad..._

**Leo**

Spying was very tiring.

"Nico! Get over here or they might see you," Leo pulled Nico back into the bushes.

Nico groaned, "Spying would be so much easier if we didn't have to do so much spying."

"That made no sense," Hazel told him.

"You make no sense," He countered. Leo was too busy looking from the bushes of the park to stop the children of Hades/Pluto's bickering. Leo spotted Percy and Annabeth by the swings and...Percy actually seemed to be having a great time. A wave of fear washed over him. What if Percy wanted to suddenly just want to grow up back to how he was? What if that led to the rest of Team Leo to do the same? What if-

Leo stopped himself. He realized how selfish he was being. The kids should have the option of turning back to normal if they wanted to. Percy and Annabeth now were playing tag or at least that's what it looked like.

Leo sighed, "Let's go back to cabin 3." He got up and started walking in the direction to the cabins.

"Wait, what about Percy?" Nico asked as they caught up to their leader.

"He'll be okay. I don't think we'll have to worry about him," Leo tried for a smile.

Hazel grabbed his hand, "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Liar," Jason huffed, "We know you better than that."

"I'm just glad to have you guys here with me," Leo gently squeezed Hazel's hand and put an arm around Jason. "Come here Nico, I'm glad you're here too." Leo reached to ruffle his hair, earning him a chuckle from the son of Hades.

"You know, Percy looked very...weird," Jason commented.

"Yeah, he almost looked happy," Nico continued.

Jason laughed, "He was probably just acting."

Nico nodded, "Yeah, he probably was." But Leo wasn't so sure.

**Percy**

"Cheater! I tagged you already," Annabeth called at Percy, who was tired from the run.

"Time out. I'm tired," Percy took in a big gulp of breath and sat down on the ground. Annabeth came over with his backpack and took out a water bottle.

"Here," she handed him the water bottle, "Leo sure thought of everything. This thing is heavy." She plopped down beside him.

"Yeah, he's always like that." They stayed silent for a moment, feeling the cool wind blow in their faces.

"Percy, do you remember anything about...us?" she suddenly asked. The question took Percy by surprise.

"Uh, no not really. I can barely remember anything that happened after I turned nine." Obviously, that wasn't the answer that Annabeth wanted to hear.

"Doesn't that frustrate you?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes, but I don't really try to remember. I'm too busy having fun."

"You have the attention span of a fish," they laughed at her little joke.

"You know, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Percy told her.

"Really? So I'm cool?"

"Yeah...for a girl." Annabeth playfully slapped his shoulder.

"We could have more fun if you were 17 again," she made eye contact with Percy. Her steely gray eyes were so overwhelming that he had to drop his gaze. "I mean, you should go back to being your age again, don't you think?" Percy remained silent. "I know you don't remember but we have been through a lot of life threatening situations, where I mostly save your butt by the way."

"Hey!"

"All I'm saying is that you could go back to being seaweed brain." That nickname. Percy remembered being called that, a lot. He assumed it was just one of Jason's nicknames to him but...

"Look," Annabeth took out a small vile from her pocket and showed it to him," It's the antidote to turn you back to your original age."

Percy looked at the small bottle. He could go back to being a teenager. He could have his old life back, his girlfriend, his memories. Percy glanced at Annabeth. She looked hopeful, almost pleading. He started to slowly reach for the potion...

* * *

**Aaaaand cliffhanger! Because I love to mess with you. ;)**

**~Melissa L.**


	10. Bros for Life

**I got the idea from a few pictures. Not sure who drew them, though...**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Nico**

"Jason, that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Nico scowled. He didn't want to do it. It was too scary, too risky. The blond, of course, never did listen to him anyway. Leo was looking a little down but kept telling the kids not to worry about them and play outside. Jason and Nico, being boys, took Leo's word and decided to play outside. Hazel stayed behind to keep Leo company because she argued that their leader was not fine.

"It'll be fun," he insisted, "You need to learn to cut loose." He took a step closer.

"Back up, Jase, or I'll cut you," Nico warned as he rested a hand on the hilt of his wooden toy sword, that with a press of a button, would turn into a medal stygian blade.

"You're such a party pooper, Neeks," Jason pouted.

"Don't try the puppy dog eye routine with me. That only works when Hazel does it," Jason continued to look at the five year old, pleading silently, but Nico turned his back to him.

"Forget it, Jason. I'm not doing it!" He didn't hear Jason behind him and thought that he was finally giving up, but he should've known better. The wannabe superman was known for his stubbornness. He didn't expect Jason's arms to surround his waist and be lifted up and up and up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Nico demanded as he squirmed from Jason's grip. Jason merely laughed as they continued to pick up speed and started quoting different cartoons like, "To infinity and Beyond!" or "I can show you the world," or "Faith, trust, and Pixie dust!"

Nico was too distracted with yelling at the grinning blond that it took him a minute to notice that they had stopped and were now floating in midair. He glanced down and could barely see the camp, clouds surrounding them and it was chilly. Nico felt fear. He wasn't afraid of heights, just scared of splattering to the ground from hundreds of feet.

"Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" Nico held on tightly to the flying boy.

"Drop you? Okay," Jason let go of Nico's waist and Nico couldn't keep hanging on and started to slip.

"You're so deeeaadd!" Was the last thing he said before his sweaty hands lost grip of Jason's shoulders. While Nico was screaming his head off, halfway down, he felt his two arms jerk up and the wind had stopped. He breathed in big gulps of air.

"Stop laughing!" Nico scowled up at Jason.

"I can't help it," Jason tried to hold in his chuckles, "Come on, Nico. Live a little."

"You're such an...annoying...blond...flying...jerk!" Nico managed to insult him with the last of the air that was in his lungs. Jason managed to put Nico on his back. Nico didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his neck, almost choking him in the process.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"I'm ready to put my feet on the ground then kick your sorry butt all the way to Olympus if that's what you mean."

Jason smirked, "Attitude."

"Yeah well there's more where that came from. Now put me down."

" But first, we're going to have a little fun." Before Nico could protest, blond superman took him for the ride of his life, which was saying much since he thought he was going to die after all this was over.

It felt like a wind turbine had sucked them in and they were tumbling in the air about a hundred miles an hour! It was like the biggest, fastest rollercoaster Nico had ever been on, which was not saying much since he hadn't gotten in a lot of them. The cool air stung Nico's face and his heart beat accelerated as adrenaline coursed through him. All Nico could think about was not fainting from the experience although the churning in his stomach was enough for him to want to throw up. _Make it stop already!_ Nico's mind managed but all that came out of his mouth was, "AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

With one final move, Jason, who had been having the time of his life, practically pulled the scared son of Hades off him. Nico made the mistake of closing his eyes. That only made the fall worst in a way, but Nico didn't care anymore. After an hour, or at least that's what it felt like to Nico,( it was probably only a minute or so) he found himself in Jason's arms once again. Jason had caught him bridal style and they were now descending down slowly.

Relief flooded through Nico as Jason finally had his feet on the ground. "Man that was fun!" Jason grinned at Nico. There was a feeling that bubbled up in Nico as he looked into Jason's blue eyes. It took him a moment to realize what it was. It was a familiar feeling that he'd felt before but he couldn't remember what it was. The only thing that Nico knew was that it had involved Percy. Then, he reacted on impulse. He hadn't meant to do what happened next and he deeply regretted it as soon as it happened but he just couldn't stop himself...

**Percy**

Just as Percy was about to grab hold of the small bottle that could change him back to normal, he heard a familiar sound.

"OUCH!" It was definitely Jason's voice. No one he knew sounded that whiny. He and Annabeth whirled around and noticed that Nico and Jason were standing a few feet away from them. Jason had his hands on his nose while Nico stood there, looking angry and sorry at the same time. Percy wasn't sure how that was possible, but with Nico, anything could happen apparently.

He jumped up and ran to his friends. "What happened?"

"Jason was being an idiot," Nico explained, "I told him I didn't want to fly, but then he picks me up, drops me and then at the last minute grabs me! Of course I hit him."

"I was just showing you how to have fun!" Jason exclaimed as he rubbed his nose. Percy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You guys are so stupid," Percy shook his head at his two friends playfully.

"Sorry, Jason. I guess anger got the better of me," Nico apologized, "It's just like that time when this dork," he pointed at Percy, "got me wet at that lake when Thalia was taking care of us a few weeks back, remember?"

"Yeah, you smacked me on the back of the head," Percy replied.

"Yeah, happy memories," Nico said, "So what are you doing?" Before Percy could answer, Annabeth came to his side.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, "You're supposed to be with Leo."

"Jason's fault," Nico pointed at him.

"Tattletale," Jason stuck his tongue out before turning back to Annabeth, "It wasn't on purpose though. We were just flying around."

"Right," Annabeth eyed them suspitiously, "Where's Leo?"

"Back at the cabin." That's when Jason zeroed in on the green vile in Annabeth's hand. "What's that?" Percy had a lot of explaining to do.

"Nothing!" They both blurted out. Not a good thing.

That's when realization dawned on Jason. He gasped, "You're turning back?"

"Wait what? He's turning back to normal?" Nico asked, obviously not caught up yet on the situation.

"You'd rather be with some scary blond girl than with us?" Jason continued to accuse him.

"It's not what it looks like," Percy tried to desperately explain.

"I can't believe you would do that behind our backs!" Nico finally got into the argument.

"Jase, Neeks, listen I-"

Jason cut him off, "Don't Jase and Neeks us! You betrayed our trust."

"How could you?!" Nico added.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"No!" Jason interrupted, "We don't want to hear your excuses." he looked at Nico, "Let's go back."

"Guys, wait," But before he could stop them, Jason and Nico ran off. Percy felt sadness as he watched his team members get farther away from the park. He didn't even stop to think how they would feel, what Leo would feel, if he changed back without telling them first.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth had been so quiet that Percy forgot she was still standing there.

"No," Percy answered honestly.

Annabeth knelt down to Percy's level, "I know they think that you changing back was bad, as soon as you drink this potion and turn 17 again. You'll realize that you did the right thing and they'll eventually change back too, Percy." What she said didn't make him feel better. Why had he agreed to stay eight in the first place? Percy racked his brain to remember when he was eight, the first time. The memories were murky but he remembered his step father, Gabe. Getting kicked out of school. Lonely weekends because no one would play with him. They thought of him as the odd ball. Not a very happy year for him. Now he had a chance to make it count.

"Annabeth, can I have the potion?" He asked her. She smiled and handed it to Percy. "I know what I'm going to do." With that, he made sprinted to cabin three.

"Percy, where are you going?" Annabeth called after him.

"Sorry," He shouted back, "But I changed my mind." Percy only hoped that Jason and Nico would forgive him.

**Jason**

"I can't believe it," Jason muttered as the boys walked towards the cabin. They had stopped running after they didn't see the park anymore. Jason was pretty ticked. He wanted to forget what had happened.

"He picked a girl over us," Nico commented, sighing. "You think we should've left him there?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think we were a bit harsh though?"

Jason shook his head, "If he's sad, then he can cuddle up to Annabeth."

"You're right," Nico agreed, "We can have fun without him."

"And we still have Leo and Hazel." They smiled at each other as they sat on the porch steps of the Poseidon cabin. Nico looked like he wanted to ask Jason something. "What are you thinking?"

Nico looked away for a second, "Can we...fly again?"

"I told you! You had fun didn't you?" Jason asked, a smug smile already forming on his face.

"Shut up," Nico shoved Jason, "It doesn't mean you're not a jerk anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. It doesn't matter because I was right."

"Whatever," Nico rolled his eyes," It was fun, happy?" Before Jason could open his mouth, he heard someone calling their name.

"Jason! Nico!" Percy waved at them as he skittered to a stop in front of them.

"Oh no, it's you," Jason crossed his arms, "Don't expect us to forgive you just because you're crawling back to us."

"I really am truly sorry. I didn't think you would care so much."

"That's probably because he wasn't thinking at all," Nico whispered to Jason.

"I heard that. If I wasn't apologizing, I would be offended by that. I want to prove to you that I will not be changing back."

"Really?" Jason mocked, "Well, by Jupiter's underpants, go on! Show us."

"Alright then, I will." Percy held out the green potion for them to see. Jason wasn't sure what he was planning. If Percy was just trolling with them and was going to drink it right in front of them, Jason didn't care if he was just seven, he was going to beat up grown Percy to a pulp. Percy uncapped it and Jason watched as the liquid was poured out of the glass bottle into the ground. Percy then, quite dramatically, took a few steps back and flung the bottle as far away as he could. It landed somewhere behind the Hera cabin.

There was a long silence that followed as the three boys studied each other. Then, simultaneously, they surged forward and had a group hug.

"We would've missed you," Nico said.

"Team Leo wouldn't of been the same without you," Jason added.

"I wouldn't be the same without you guys!" Percy said.

"Bros for life?" Jason asked.

"Bros for life," Nico and Percy agreed. Just then, the front door of the cabin opened and Leo came out, covering his ears, Hazel hot on his heels.

"Hazel I told you, I'm fine!" Leo insisted, "I don't need to hear another One Direction song!"

"Come on, Leo," Hazel tried pulling him back in, " It'll make you feel better." Jason could hear a song playing from inside the cabin.

"Uh, Percy, you're back," Jason couldn't help but notice that Leo suddenly didn't look so upset. He must've also worried that Percy had turned back to normal.

"Yep! Just little old eight year old me," Percy beamed.

"So how was your afternoon with Annabeth?" He asked. The boys looked at each other. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**There you go. Of course I'm not going to turn them back to normal...yet. Almost got you there with Nico, didn't I? No? Aww, I thought I was making it sound like he was going to kiss Jason or something. Guess I failed at trolling you. Or did I? **

**Anyway, I ship Jasico but I'm not going to put that in the story because, come on, they're kids. But that doesn't mean there can't be bromance. Don't worry, I ship Percabeth. I know it looks like I don't, but I do. :)**

**~Melissa L.**


	11. Apologies

**Leo**

"Where're you going, Leo?" Jason asked, but Leo didn't answer. He was too angry.

"Stay here," Leo told them, "I have to go talk to a certain daughter of Athena."

"Wait!" Hazel grabbed hold of Leo's arm making him come to a sudden stop. He took a deep breath. He was probably scaring them. They've never seen their leader angry before. He gently pulled Hazel's hand off him.

"Don't worry about me," He reassured them, "Just stay here for a little bit and don't open the door to anyone unless it's me." With that, Leo quickly left before the kids could argue with him.

* * *

Leo stormed into the Athena Cabin, finding Annabeth reading a book while she was lying on her bunk.

"What the fuck Annabeth!?" Leo couldn't hold it any longer. His skin was literally turned a red hue from the heat that was coming from him and his clothes was starting to smoke. "We had a deal!"

Annabeth put down her book, keeping a straight face. She must've realized by now that Leo was coming. "I said I wouldn't turn them back. I didn't say they didn't have the choice of turning themselves back to normal on their own."

"But you manipulated Percy!" Leo shouted, "He's just a kid!"

"Exactly," Annabeth jumped off the bed, "And he shouldn't be. As a matter of fact, none of them should be kids! Or have you already forgotten how old they really are supposed to be?"

"You gave me a month and as far as I know, it hasn't been a month yet!"

"And what happens after that month's over?"

"They change back..."

"But are you going to just let them go? Are you really going to be able to detach yourself from them as they are and accept them again as their older selves?" Leo didn't say anything, "What if they don't want to change back because they decide they want to stay like they are now?!"

"I don't see why that would be a big deal. It woul-" She cut him off.

"Haven't you thought about how I would feel if Percy didn't want to change back? How about how Frank and Piper would feel?"

"I..." Leo was at a loss of words.

"No," Annabeth answered for him, "You haven't because you're selfish." Leo really wanted to tell her that she was being melodramatic. That she was wrong and he would let them go, but he was doubting and he knew that she was right.

"Okay, fine. I am being selfish," then his gaze hardened, "But did you or the others bother to even ask why?" It was Annabeth's turn to be speechless. "That's what I thought. I know you wouldn't understand because you and Percy, well when he was 17, were practically glued to each other but I felt...lonely. I wanted to hang out with you guys but you were always busy with dating and jobs and all that crap. When Percy, Jason, Hazel and Nico turned into kids, at first I wanted to turn them to normal but when I realized that they saw me as a leader and they looked up to me..." He paused.

Annabeth was studying his face with great precision. "It felt like I meant a lot more to them than before."

Her expression softened, "Leo-"

"Don't start with the whole we're-your-friends-and-we'll-always-be-there-for-you speeches."

"I'm sorry that we didn't exactly hang out with you as much as we should've," Annabeth admitted, "I guess it was partly our fault." They stayed silent for a while, adverting eye contact until Annabeth broke the silence. "Leo, I am sorry that I gave Percy the potion. I won't do that again. To any of the kids."

Leo wanted to stay mad at Annabeth but he found that all the anger was drained out of him, "I guess I forgive you, but you also have to promise that Frank and Piper won't do the same thing."

She nodded, "Don't worry, I'll tell them."

* * *

**I am sorry to announce that I will not be continuing this story. I have come to a conclusion that I can't come up with a resolution to the entire ordeal of Leo's attachment to the children of the big three so this will be the last chapter that I'll be writing... JK JK! Don't kill me, I was kidding. Sorry, but it's too fun to mess with you! :D No hard feelings? (If you don't forgive me I'm not updating anymore...) JK, or am I? Guess you'll find out whenever.**

**~Melissa L.**

**P.S. The next few chapters are going to be...interesting. I'll give you a clue to what it involves in one word...Jealously. I'll let you think on that. Since I like the idea so much I might update ASAP so stay tuned...**


	12. Jealousy, It Happens I (Hazel)

**Frank's and Piper's turn will have to wait. After what happened with Percy, Leo doesn't want to hand over his kids just yet. For now, they're taking a break only it involves a dirty little green emotion, Jealousy.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Hazel**

"Team Leo, assemble!" Leo ordered. The kids scrambled to get in a line. They were playing like they were in an army. It had been Percy's idea but they couldn't figure out who should be the commander so they got Leo to play with them. He had even gotten them those forest green, bowl shaped helmets. Hazel's helmet didn't fit her very well and it was heavy but she was happy to play with her friends. They were outside of Cabin 3.

"Remember the commands," Leo reminded them, "Attention, at ease, and the easiest one, march." They had been practicing this and for some reason, Hazel, along with Jason, Percy and Nico, found interesting.

"Atten-shun!" Leo commanded. Just like he taught them, Hazel put her heels together in a V-shape and her arms clasped to her sides. Leo had told them that if you locked your knees together for too long, you would faint. Leo went around looking to see how they did. He got himself some sunglasses to emphasize his authority.

"Good work, soldiers!" Leo praised them, "I think you got the hang of it. And you even did it together!"

"Yay!" Hazel jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "We're soldiers."

"I know right. If we were sent to war, we'd beat the enemy before dusk came, "Jason had a glint in his eye, like he believed that. Hazel wasn't doubting their abilities. If they ever went to war, with Leo's guidance, they would definitely win.

"I think that's enough of that for today," Leo took his sunglasses off and stuffed them in one of the pockets of his tool belt. "We haven't been to the park in a while. Let's go!"

* * *

There was just something about the colorful playground equipment that just attracted Hazel like a magnet. She was especially fond of the swings. The boys were playing in the flat wet field since it had rained a little that night. Leo had joined them.

"Just don't leave the playground, okay, Haze?" She nodded and ran to the empty swing. There she met another girl, already swinging right beside the swing that Hazel had occupied.

"Hey," the girl said. She was about six or seven. Her loose blond hair flew all over the place whenever she swung backwards. Her lime green dress flittered a bit from the motion of the swing and the fact that she was standing up while swinging made Hazel worry that the girl might fall.

"Hi," Hazel greeted the wild girl and sat down on her swing. The cool wind felt good as she picked up speed.

"My name's Mackenzie. What's yours?"

"I'm Hazel," and that's how they started talking.

"You know, it's more fun when you swing like," Mackenzie gestured at her position of standing at the seat of the swing.

"What if you fall?" Hazel asked, wary.

"That won't happen," she said, "I've done it a hundred times." Hazel decided to "live a little" which had also become Jason's motto for some reason. She had almost fallen twice as she tried to stay balanced on the swing.

"You can do it, Hazel." Mackenzie encouraged her. Soon, she was swinging as high as Mackenzie was. Although she was scared, Hazel couldn't help but like the excitement of her little risk until Mackenzie lost her balance. She tried not to fall, but it was already too late. In the progress, she managed to hit Hazel, causing her to also fall. Hazel landed in a pile of mud.

She wanted to cry right then and there, but remembered to be tough. Soldiers didn't cry. Mackenzie had taken a harder fall since she fell on a not so soft terrain. Then she started to cry uncontrollably and called for her mom. In seconds, a tall woman ran to Mackenzie's side.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened? Were you standing up on the swings again?" Her mom asked. Hazel noticed that Mackenzie had scraped both her knees. Her mom picked her up and noticed Hazel.

"Oh, are you okay? Where's your mommy, honey?" Before Hazel could answer, she was interrupted by more wails from Mackenzie. "I better take her home. I'm sure your mom will be here." And they left hurriedly, leaving Hazel still in the mud. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry,_ Hazel repeated and got up. That's when she noticed something as she passed through the playground to get to her friends. Every child here had a parent watching over them. She saw how little two and three year olds ran around, being chased by a caring adult. Families having picnics and suddenly, she hated those kids. Why did they have moms and dads and she didn't?

The memories of her mom were vague but there were enough for Hazel to figure out that her mom resented her. Leo and the others finally came into view and at this point, Hazel had forgotten about the mud, being too caught up with her anger from all the lucky kids.

"Hazel?" Nico was the first to see her. They ran up to her and bombarded her with questions.

"What happened?"

"Who did it?"

"Do you want us to beat them up?" But Hazel didn't pay much attention to them.

"I fell from the swing," she said simply. "Can we go home?"

"Okay," Leo nodded, "Besides, we have to get cleaned up."

"Why?" Jason asked. As Hazel looked around, she was glad that she wasn't the only one who didn't have parents. Her team mates didn't have parents either.

"We're going to spend a nice afternoon with Percy's parents. You guys remember Paul and Sally, right?" No, actually, Hazel had forgotten about them.

* * *

"Oh, Percy. It's so nice to see you," Sally hugged him. Jason and Nico snickered, which caused Percy to redden.

"Mom! It's been a week, I think," He pulled away. Unlike her usual behavior, Hazel wasn't feeling very bubbly today and all she could think about was how Percy could just push his mom away like that. He should be happy that he was a mom that loves him.

Paul wasn't home that day so Leo helped Sally with dinner. Meanwhile, the kids were playing in the living room. Hazel sat on the couch, scowling. The boys tried to join her into their games but she would just ignore them and glare at Percy.

"What did you do to her, Perce?" Jason muttered.

"Nothing!"

"Then why those she look like she wants to kill you?" Nico asked.

"She's acting a lot like you, Nico," Percy observed.

"Maybe it's genetic," Jason suggested. Hazel just really hated Percy but she didn't like feeling like this. Every time she tried to stop, all she had to do was look at Sally give Percy the millionth kiss that day and the anger would just come back. All Percy would do was be embarrassed and tell his mom to stop it. Why wouldn't he want his mom to show him she loved him?

"Dinner won't be in about another half hour. Why don't you kids go play outside in the front yard and Leo can help me set the table." Sally shooed them away playfully. Hazel had no choice but to go. Leo noticed her moody behavior, thinking that she was just bored, and handed her a jump rope from his tool belt and left to go help Percy's mom.

"Let's play tag!" Percy suggested and while Jason and Nico agreed, Hazel was less than thrilled with the idea.

"Count me out," and she walked away onto the sidewalk to jump rope.

_Why didn't my mom ever act like that?_ Hazel thought, I would've loved that unlike Percy. She picked up the speed subconsciously. _Does he not want a mom? I'm nicer than he is. I deserve a mom like that._ Just then, the rope caught her foot and she fell. Her right knee felt like it was on fire and she couldn't hold the scream that escaped her mouth or the tears that kept streaming down like small little rivers down her face.

No sooner had she fallen that Jason, Nico and Percy were right beside her, Jason and Percy carrying her together while Nico tried to calm her down and wipe her face. When they got through the front door, Leo dashed out the kitchen. "What happened?"

"She fell on the sidewalk while jump roping." Nico explained. They got her on the couch and looked her over. Hazel watched as drops of blood trailed down her leg.

"Where's mom?" Percy asked.

"In the bathroom," Leo answered. "Hazel calm down. It's not that bad. I'll get you a band-aid."

"I'll get a paper towel to clean her face and knee," Jason ran into the kitchen. In less than ten seconds, he was back. He handed a paper towel to Nico.

"Here, Haze. Blow," Nico said as he held the paper towel to her face. Leo pulled out a band-aid from his pocket.

"Leo! Hazel likes colorful ones," Nico scolded him.

"Oh, sorry." He started rummaging for another.

"Okay, Haze. I'm going to clean the scrape," Jason warned her, "It's only going to sting a little, ready?" Hazel didn't want it to sting though. She felt someone grip her hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Haze." Percy reassured her, "Just take a deep breath and look away." Hazel, at that moment, felt extremely guilty for her past hateful thoughts about Percy. All she could do was nod. When the wet paper towel touched her skin, she flinched but gritted her teeth to not move all the while holding Percy's hand.

"Done," Jason announced, "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Hazel which one do you want?" Leo asked her, "This pink one with Barbie on it or this blue one with Spongebob?" Hazel remembered Percy's favorite color being blue and seeing it as a sort of way to apologize, she picked that one.

"I'm glad I have you guys," Hazel told them. She knew that she didn't need a mom because she had them as a family and that horrible feeling that she had felt earlier, vanished. _Hopefully,_ Hazel thought as they all sat at the table eating and messing around, _it won't ever come back._

* * *

**Unfortunately, Hazel, jealousy has a way to come back, but this time, it'll be someone different. Who's next? Wait to find out because I'm not telling... :) By the way, sorry if I gave you guys heart attacks, the next time I do something like that will be when I really mean it. No more false alarms, deal?**

**~Melissa L.**


	13. Jealousy, It Happens II (Percy)

**Ah, the power of jealousy can drive people apart. But sometimes it brings them closer, like in the last chapter. Okay, now I'll stop with this philosophical sh*t because I'm starting to feel old. :/**

**~Melissa L.**

**I just can't wait to update this and sorry to announce (not a joke, don't worry) that I won't be updating until the start of summer vacation. You know with the end of school and all. So yeah, just putting that out there...**

* * *

**Percy**

Every day at noon, Percy and Jason would go out on their own (with the permission of Leo, of course) and go terrori-uh...talk to different people and see how long they could last without getting into too much trouble. It had almost become a tradition to them. Whether it was chasing Drew with insects or stealing the Ares Cabin's weaponry, they had lots of fun. No one could actually prove them being there or doing anything. They were that good.

They were so good that the kings of Pranks themselves, Travis and Connor Stoll, ruffled their hair and told them that they were almost as good as they were and that didn't happen often. It was almost time for that special alone time with his favorite windbag of a friend where they would not actually argue but work together and have fun. Today, they were going for a very scary target. Clarisse La Rue. They knew it would be hard but Percy knew that they could pull it off.

"Leo, it's almost time," Percy reminded their leader. Leo let them on their own little wild adventures as long as we told him everything and get a good laugh out of it.

"Cool, so who's you're next victim?" Leo asked, intrigued at the person they had chosen.

"Clarisse," Percy said with determination.

"Be careful," Leo advised, "That is one scary daughter of Ares."

"Don't worry. I know that me and Jason can take her." He walked up to Jason, who was sitting on his bed, reading a superman comic book, go figure.

"Hello! Earth to air head, it's almost noon!" Percy shouted in his ear. Jason, who had been so focused on the comic, jumped.

"Sheesh, a simple let's go would've been enough!"

"Not in my world. Come on Jason, 'live a little'," He said it mockingly since it was Jason's motto after all. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let me get my sweater and then we'll go," He put down the comic book and opened a drawer, taking out a dark purple sweater.

"Huh, Hazel would really like that one," Percy observed, "Careful, Jase. She might steal it." They both laughed at the thought of innocent little Hazel actually trying to be bad. Jason quickly slipped on the sweater.

"Okay, I'm ready." With that, they started walking to the door.

"Jason!" Percy and Jason turned and came face to face with none other than Nico. "You promised me we would fly today after Lunch."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he muttered.

"Sorry, Nico. Me and Peter Pan over here have things to do," Percy explained. Nico ignored him and turned to Jason.

"Jase, you promised me we would! And you can't go back on your promises." Percy was surprised at Nico's sudden stubbornness. He was mimicking Hazel's puppy eyes.

"Nico, that's not fair!" Jason whined, "Only Hazel does that. You'll use your cuteness for evil!" Percy couldn't deny that Nico was pretty much the boy image of Hazel when she gave anyone that dreaded look that got her everything she wanted although Percy wasn't affected by it, mostly because he and Jason should be out the door by now.

"Like I said, we have to go," Percy repeated and pulled Jason towards the door by the arm.

"Percy, wait," Jason resisted, "I promise Nico and I feel really bad because-"

"Are you saying that his puppy dog eyes got to you?!"

"I can't just leave him when I promised."

"Stop being such a goody two shoes! Clarisse is our mission."

"I can't go today, Percy. I do owe Nico. Tomorrow, okay?" Jason patted Percy's shoulder. The disappointed son of Poseidon could only nod. "Maybe you want to fly too?"

"No, that's okay. It's your guys' thing." Percy couldn't believe that Jason was going to blow off their tradition just for a stupid little promise he made.

"Awesome, " Nico cheered. He grabbed Jason's hand and dragged him outside as fast as a five-year-old could. "Bye, Perce." Percy was suddenly feeling tired and went to lie on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before shifting his focus to see what Hazel and Leo were doing.

"Hazel, do I have to be the servant?" Leo complained. "I want to be the king!"

"No, I'm the Queen and you're the servant." Hazel beamed and proceeded to cut holes on Leo's white shirt with safety scissors. Percy hoped that Leo didn't care about that shirt. Having nothing else to do, he walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Percy, what are you still doing here?" Leo asked, "I thought you and Jason left already."

"No," Percy could feel his tone changing, "Jason left with Nico."

"Where did they go? I wanted Nico to be my guard," Hazel said.

"They just went to fly around like a couple of idiots," Percy muttered the last few words. _How could Jason just blow me off like that,_ Percy thought, _for Nico? _

"You sound angry, Percy." Leo stated.

"What? Why would I be angry? I'm fine. I just feel bored," he lied.

"Just go play with them then," Leo suggested. Percy was about to reject the idea, "Or you can play with us. Hazel needs another princess."

"Uh, I'll go play outside," Percy said quickly and hurried out the door. Once he had closed the door, he looked around to see if he could spot Jason and Nico. It didn't take long to spot the two flying demigods. Jason had Nico on his back and Nico was holding on by wrapping his arms around Blondie's neck. Percy couldn't help but notice how much fun Jason was having...without him. With Nico. A feeling started to bubble up inside him. Percy wasn't sure what it was. Anger, maybe? No, it was different. Whatever it was, Percy just hated Nico at that moment.

He watched them as they laughed while Jason looped in mid-air, dived then shot right back up. All the while, Nico was screaming, but from happiness. Then they landed on a tree nearby. Percy decided to know what was up and sneaked towards a tree in front of them. Miraculously, Jason and Nico didn't notice him and Percy had a clear view of the two.

He saw how the landed and Nico almost fell from the branch and Jason acting immediately and grabbing hold of him and setting him back.

"That was so fun. It was even better than last time!" Nico smiled widely.

"Yeah and I didn't get hurt this time," Jason joked.

Nico chuckled at the memory, "Yeah...I'm still sorry about that."

"No worries as long as you didn't damage my handsome face, we're good," At that they both burst out laughing. Percy would've been making fun of Jason but he was too busy resenting the fact that they were laughing together. _What, was Nico Jason's new best friend now?_ All he wanted to do was pummel Nico but he remained calm and just left before he did something stupid.

* * *

Days went by and even though he and Jason finally went out on their adventures, it wasn't the same anymore. He and Jason didn't argue as much anymore and that didn't sit well with Percy because that was pretty much the thing they bonded over together. Nico kept butting in when Percy finally got the chance to have fun with Jason. He didn't tell anyone about how much he wanted to punch Nico since they would probably tell him that he was being silly.

Jason was spending way to much time with the son of Hades like he'd completely forgotten about Percy. It took all of Percy's will power to stay in control.

"Hazel, why don't you play with Nico anymore?" Percy asked Hazel. He hoped that if he brought attention to his problem with Hazel, everything would go back to normal.

"Because I saw that I made him play with me too much, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings," Hazel explained, "Besides, he and Jason look like they are having fun. Isn't it great?" She gestured towards them. They were sitting on the floor with their backs against the foot of Jason's bed. Jason seemed to be reading Nico one of his many superman comic books (could he be anymore predictable?) while Nico leaned on his shoulder, looking intently at the pictures on the page and listening to Jason read in different voices for each character.

_Jason never showed me his comic books,_ Percy thought angrily, _let alone read one to me_. He clenched his fists tightly to his sides. He would never admit the fact out loud, but Jason was a better reader than him. Percy still didn't understand how Jason just decided to hang out with Nico all of a sudden.

"Percy," Hazel's voice cut through his thoughts. He had forgotten that she there.

"What?"

"Your mad at Nico." It wasn't a question. Hazel had a tendency to just somehow know almost always how her friends felt. Either that, or Percy was that readable.

"No," Percy hesitated.

"I can tell that you feel...weird that Nico and Jason are hanging out more than usual," _Feeling wei__rd? Try enraging annoyance!_ "But if you stop thinking about how much you hate Nico, you'll understand that it's not as bad as you think." Percy studied Hazel for a moment. She looked like she knew exactly how Percy was feeling.

"...You sounded really mature, Haze."

She giggled, "By the way, have you seen Romana? We're supposed to have a tea party with all the other stuffed friends."

"And the moment's over." Hazel was off to find their furry friends, leaving Percy to think about what she had said. _Not as bad as you think_.

_Fine,_ Percy thought, _I'll try to look at this differently._ Why would Nico want to hang out with Jason? Everything started to feel differently ever since Nico and Jason found out that Percy was about to turn back. He had already said sorry about a gazillion times, though. Maybe Nico didn't get enough time to have fun with his guy friends. Like Hazel had said, she finally told him that he didn't have to play with her anymore if he didn't want to.

Percy sighed. He wasn't sure that was the answer but it seemed to fit. _I guess I could share Jason,_ Percy thought. _Why not? Jason isn't only my friend._ With that in mind, he walked up to them.

Percy cleared his throat to get their attention, "Um, can I join you guys?"

"Sure, Perce, but I thought you hated Superman," Jason said.

"What, why would I say that?"

"Because you said that he was overrated..."

"Oh," Okay maybe it was partially Percy's fault as to why Jason never read to him. "Well, I got bored."

"It's okay if you don't want to listen to the story," Nico insisted, gripping Jason's arm. It looked like Nico was having his own phase of whatever Percy was feeling towards him. Either way, Nico didn't look like he wanted to share. They stared at each other for a moment. Jason looked totally clueless as to what was happening. Somehow, Percy and Nico came to an agreement.

"Uh, guys. Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Percy said as he sat down on the other side of the blond, "So where are you on the comic?"

"Oh, well you came just in time!" Jason cheered, "Superman is about to save the day."_ What a geek,_ Percy chuckled to himself, but nonetheless, he found it great that Jason was still the same old stick in the mud, weird and idiotic friend that Percy thought as almost a brother. Nico was too, of course. After that weird telepathy talk he and Nico had, things seemed to feel better between the three of them, after all they were bros for life.

* * *

**I feel like I should explain for some reason, in case anyone gets the wrong idea. So Percy is jealous (duh) of Nico for "stealing" guy time with Jason, basically. What Percy doesn't realize is that Nico just felt more comfortable around Jason even though Nico himself, doesn't know why (Nico obviously can't remember his confession with Cupid but he just has this feeling, okay?) So that's why Nico feels like he has this connection with Jason. He just doesn't do anything until Hazel (being such a great sister) lets him do whatever he wants and that's why he starts hanging out with Jason more ultimately making Percy see it as a threat to their friendship even though everyone is friends with each other but they're kids and kids are weird, okay? Just go with it. **

**And besides, little kids get crushes sometimes, right. I'm not hinting at anything, just thought I should mention... **

**~Melissa L.**

**P.S. If you actually read that looooonnnnggg (to me it was) A/N, then congratulations! I don't why why I'm congratulating you but whatever.**


	14. Jealousy, It Happens III (Jason)

**Hello fellow mortals, Demigods, Gods themselves and monsters (Hey, don't worry, I don't judge...unless you try to kill me then you are totally not cool with me). Anyway, I'm back! On with the story :)**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Jason**

It had started raining really hard that day. Jason suspected that his dad (not sure which version though) was angry about something to cause the weather to be this bad. He did hear that it might be that he was fighting with Hera/Juno. The usual fighting that ended up with storms, tornadoes, etc. Everyone was having one of those uneventful days trying to busy themselves with something since they couldn't go outside and cause mischief, which was a relief to a lot of the campers at the camp.

Leo was sitting on the floor, tinkering with various tools and machine parts that looked so complicated, Jason didn't bother to ask because the explanation would most likely confuse him even more. Meanwhile, Percy had taken an interest in doodling in a notebook that he'd found somewhere in the cabin while listening to One Direction. Leo had gotten him some earphones to put on, which Jason was grateful for. Why Hazel and Percy liked that band was beyond his understanding, apparently. Nico and Hazel had decided to take a nap and were currently snuggled in each others arms on Nico's bed, or to be more accurate, Hazel was holding on to her older brother like a giant teddy bear while Nico subconsciously tried to move away from her grip.

That left Jason to have no one to play with and just looked out the window, seeing the droplets of water run down the glass. In the calm environment that rarely occurred here, Jason let his mind wonder to random thoughts. Why were so many girls at camp scared of mice? How did the magical plates have unlimited food appear on them? Did the Gods ever need to go to the bathroom? Okay that last one was weird.

Eventually, his mind wandered to his sister, Thalia. He hadn't seen her in a while. What was she doing right now? Was she killing a monster? Arguing with Phoebe?

Really, he had started remembering his days in Camp Jupiter vaguely, but he definitely hadn't seen his sister in most of that murky memory. He started to wonder how long they actually spent together. Was she thinking about him? Was she okay?

* * *

"My drawing is way better than yours!" Percy shoved his paper in Jason's face, literally.

"No mine is! It's so typical of you to draw a fish," the blond rolled his eyes.

"well, it's so typical of you to draw a chicken."

"It's an eagle! And it's not like you're fish is a work of art, either. All you did was make and oval, which is very crooked by the way, put a small triangle for a tail and a face."

"Not true. You also forget this little triangle right here for the fin." The rain hadn't stopped but Percy had invited Jason to draw with him. Nico and Hazel had woken up and they all started drawing. Then it kind of turned into a competition between the older boys. The children of the Underworld, however, were minding their own business because they didn't want to get involve in another one of their little arguments.

"Both of them are beautiful!" Leo interrupted. Jason and Percy looked at their leader with confused eyes, before moving on to another sheet of paper and drawing something else. Jason was kind of mindlessly making a picture until he noticed that it was starting to look like a person. _I know! I'll draw Thalia,_ He thought.

"Nico, what do you think of my flower?" Hazel asked, holding up her picture for her brother to see it.

"Uh...pretty, I guess," he answered.

"Really? Then here, you can have it!" she shoved the paper towards him.

"That's okay Hazel, you worked really hard on it," Although Jason could tell that Nico just didn't want it.

"I want you to have it," she pouted. Nico sighed and took it from her hands. Jason watched as Hazel went back to doodling a horse and Nico quickly hiding the flower illustration under the bed. _That's not very nice,_ Jason knew that Nico and Hazel didn't have a lot in common, but would it hurt him to be more cheerful with her? What if she suddenly wasn't there anymore? The blond shook his head disapprovingly at him but Nico didn't notice.

* * *

"When is the rain going to stop?" Leo whined, "I need to talk to my siblings about this top secret project!"

"Why don't you just go?" Percy asked.

"I need to keep an eye on you and I'm certainly not taking you with me. Not with a room full of explosives and dangerous tools."

"Then you should go alone," Jason suggested, "We can take care of each other for a little bit. It's not like we can go outside anyway." Leo seemed very hesitant.

"I don't know..."

"You can trust us," Hazel told him, "We'll be on our bestest behavior!" The son of Hephaestus stood there for a moment, weighing his options.

"Well...okay, but only because it's really important and it won't take too long." He got a jacket and hurried out the door, "By the way, Percy and Jason, you're in charge!" And he closed the door behind him.

"Yes!" Percy jumped up and punched the air, "I'm in charge!"

"I'm in charge too, fish breath," Jason reminded him.

"I'm still older than you so technically, you have to do what I say."

"But I'm more mature than you!"

"I'm taller than you!"

"Are you bring that up again?" Jason didn't like the height difference. It was very annoying, especially when Percy made fun of him for it.

"Live with it, shorty," Percy gave him a smug smile. If it wasn't for Hazel, Jason would've jumped the son of the sea God and wiped that look off his face.

"Guys! You are not fighting while Leo's gone!" She scolded, "He's trusting us."

"Fine, but only because I'm not a brat like some people," Jason thew Percy a look.

"And because I'm not a short killjoy like some people," Percy glared back and before they knew it, they were up in each other's faces once again.

"Well, hey, we should play something," Nico blurted out, getting in between them.

"Good idea, Nico!" Hazel nodded excitingly, "What should we play?"

"How about tag?" Jason suggested.

"No, let's play Red Light, Green Light!" Percy countered. Really, it was just an endless cycle of arguing, forgiving, forgetting and finding something else to argue about, but it was kind of fun in a weird, twisted way.

"Oh, can we play Hide-And-Seek?" Hazel asked, "Please, please, please!" She started jumping up and down. Jason was afraid she'd slip and hurt herself.

"I'm with Hazel!" Nico backed her up.

"Aw, thanks big brother!" she gushed and attached herself to him.

"Hazel, let go!" There it was again. Nico pushing her away. Jason couldn't help but want to yell at his younger friend for being such a jerk. He was lucky his sister was there for him.

"Okay, fine," Percy interrupted, "But I'm counting." He looked at the blonde, waiting for him to complain. Jason was about to open his mouth, but then held his tongue, a smile appearing on his face. He wasn't stupid. He knew that when Nico decided to hang out with him more, Percy had become a bit jealous and it was actually kind of fun to see the guy so frustrated, so he would play with his head a little more just to get back at him.

"No, I don't have a problem with that," Jason grinned. Percy's glare faltered, morphing into a confused look.

"What? You're...agreeing with me?" It didn't happen very often and Jason knew that deep down, Percy liked fighting with him as much as he did and that was one fact that he could take advantage of.

"Yep! So count to 20, Perce, before you two start fighting again," Hazel slightly pushed him towards the corner of the room.

"Fine," he huffed and placed his forehead to the wall, " 1, 2, 3..."

Jason, Nico and Hazel quickly scattered, trying their hardest to not make too much noise. Having flying powers was very helpful sometimes. Jason opened the closet and flew up to the top shelf, nestling himself in the clothes. Being up here, Jason could see the whole cabin and spotted Nico and Hazel still looking for a hiding place.

"Cheater," Nico quietly said as he passed the closet to hide under the Roman's bed.

"10, 11, 12..."

Hazel looked torn on where to hide and Percy was almost at twenty. Finally she sprinted to Nico's hiding place and started crawling under, but Nico's arm popped out and pushed her out, "Get your own hiding place!" he told her.

"16, 17, 18..." _Really?_ Jason thought, _You can't even share a hiding spot with her?_ He would've helped her, but it was too late.

"20! Ready or not, here I come!" Hazel did the first thing that came to her, she covered her face with her hands. Percy turned around and saw her immediately.

"Haze! Behind your hands is a terrible hiding spot!" Percy whined. " I'll give you ten more seconds to hide in a better place, okay?" He faced the wall again and slowly started counting again.

"1...2...3..."

"Nico, can I please hide with you?"

"No. Find another bed!" Nico whispered back.

"All the other beds don't have enough room under them." It was true. Jason was the only one to keep under the bed clean. It was an annoying Roman habit, unlike Percy's bed, which was overflowing with dirty clothes, papers, and the occasional rotten fruit here and there.

"Then find somewhere else."

Jason couldn't take Nico's attitude anymore. He wanted to seriously hit Nico, but knew that right now was not the time. Instead, he flew out of his hiding spot, quickly carrying Hazel in his arms and placing her where he was a moment ago.

"Jason, what're you-"

"Sh!" he silently closed the closet ran to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Ready or not, here I come...again," Percy shouted and started his search. Jason looked around the tiny bathroom, scanning to see where he could hide. The tub? Too obvious. Under the sink? Not enough room. Before he considered jumping out the window (don't judge, they took these kinds of games seriously), the bathroom door swung open behind him.

"AHA!" Percy smiled, " Did you have to make so obvious, Jason? I mean, I knew someone was going to hide here 'cause I heard the door close, but I didn't think ti would be you."

"Shut up!" The son of Jupiter tried not to strangle Percy.

"I'm going to go find Nico and Hazel now," Percy announced and strode back to the cabin.

"Nico's under the bed," Jason pointed at his bed. They heard a muffled sound of protest and a very angry-looking five year old.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"Just because you didn't help your sister," Jason explained.

"That's not fair!" Nico stomped his foot, " You cheated! You weren't supposed to tell him where everyone else was hiding!"

"Well I just did." Jason couldn't bite his tongue this time around. The anger was flowing out of him and as much as he tried not to sound so mean, he failed.

"You're such a jerk!" Nico's face started going red with anger, " So what if I didn't help her hide? BIG DEAL."

"It's not just the game! You've been a jerk to her all day! What kind of brother are you?"

"Guys," Percy warned, "Let's calm down."

"Can someone help me out of here?" Hazel asked from the closet. Jason and Nico weren't paying attention to them anymore and Percy ran to help Hazel hesitantly, not sure if leaving his two bickering friends was a good idea.

"What are you talking about?" Nico demanded, " You're crazy. Why do you care so much? Me and Hazel have always been like this. What's your problem!?" It was true. Nico and Hazel had always acted like this ever since they got turned into kids, but for some reason, Jason had started looking into it more and thought that Nico was being ungrateful and should take advantage of the fact that his sister was with him and spending time with him, unlike Thalia, who Jason barely got to see and get to know.

Then the realization hit him. He was jealous of Nico. He was jealous that he got to be with Hazel and got to play games with her, to have her there even if he didn't want her. He was jealous that Hazel was always trying to get the attention of her brother and cuddled up to him even if he pushed her away, that she just kept trying, never phased by his attitude and that was what Jason wanted. To have that kind of bond with Thalia. The one they never got to make since he was separated from her at a young age.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there or when he started crying, but he soon felt a few tears trickle down his face.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Nico stared at him, suddenly looking worried. Then Leo chose that time to come back.

"Hey Team Leo! What's going...on?" It must've been weird to open the door and find one of them crying while another was trying to get someone else down from the closet. "Um, can someone please tell me what happened?"

* * *

They got Hazel down from the top shelf and cleaned his face. Jason felt a bit embarrassed that he was crying in front of everyone, but at the moment, they only seemed to be concerned with what caused him to cry all of a sudden because, to be fair, Jason was never one to get so emotional so he probably surprised his team. So he started explaining himself.

"...I guess that I just miss Thalia," He finished, " I mean, for a long time, I always wanted a sibling back before I knew I actually had one and now she's not even here." He half-expected them to tell him that he was being over dramatic, that it wasn't that big of a deal. He didn't expect to be crushed into a hug.

"It's okay, Jase!" Hazel tightened her hold on him, " I'll be Thalia for you if you want!"

"Yeah, me too," Percy added.

"I'll be Thalia, too!" Nico also said.

"Okay, if everyone's going to be Thalia, then I want to be her too," Leo said, " We'll be Thals if you want, Jason. You know, until she comes back to visit camp again."

"No, that's alright," Jason replied, "You don't have to do that for me."

"Yeah, you're right," Leo agreed, "I'm not good at impersonating her, but how about this. Hazel can be your other sister and the rest of us can be your brothers!"

"That's a great idea," Hazel beamed.

"I'm not that thrilled, but if it'll get you to be you again, I guess I can be related to you," Percy shrugged.

"But aren't we already related from the Go-" Jason got cut off by him.

"Sh!"

"Okay, it's not like having more siblings will be worst," Nico observed.

"It's settled, now GROUP HUG!" Leo declared. Even though Jason got stuck in the middle and was being squeezed to death, it felt nice to know that he was being silly. He may not have Thalia, but he definitely had his family with him. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry that I hadn't updated. I was on vacation and there was no internet (I know, I'm surprised I survived) but at least I got this up now. This is officially the longest chapter, hope you liked it. I don't know, for some reason, I feel like Jason would be the most mature out of all of them, so yeah.**

**~Melissa L. :D**


	15. Jealousy, It Happens IV (Nico)

**Nico**

It was almost bedtime, Nico's worst part of the day, or night. The point was that he dreaded the coming hours of sleep. The dreams didn't make any sense and Nico just couldn't understand what was going on, but they still left him terrified. He hadn't told anyone that he'd been having nightmares, not even Jason, who for some reason, Nico felt he understood the five year old better. The suppressed feelings inside him were so nauseatingly familiar, like he'd done this before and he didn't like it. Not one bit. All he could do was pretend that everything was fine.

"Hazel! Come on. You need to get to bed!" Leo laughed as he chased around the hyper four year old throughout the cabin. Jason and Percy were too busy trying to push each other off their bed.

"Stop hogging the blanket, Perce!" Jason demanded as he pulled on the white fabric, but the older of the two was holding on from the other end with the same force.

"Stop hogging the pillow, Jase!"

That was a typical night for them, but in the end, they somehow fell asleep. Nico wasn't sure how those two managed to not fall from the bed when they always squirmed around under the sheets, whispering nonsense and arguing quietly about another stupid thing. Nico was already tucked in his own bed, which he also had to share with his sister.

They used to have individual beds, but not anymore after an unfortunate event that involved Percy, Jason and Leo's idea of having arts and crafts day with paint and clay that he'd 'borrowed' from Rachel. It went well the first hour or so, but then the kids got into a little argument (again). Obviously, the sons of Poseidon and Jupiter started the whole thing and soon everyone was throwing around blobs of paint, glue, crayons, oil pastels, you name it. The cabin was splattered all over and it took the rest of the day to clean and since they had used some of the beds as forts, they had to throw them out.

"Caught ya!" Leo exclaimed. He pulled Hazel over his shoulder like a sack of flour while she giggled and wriggled as she tried to make her escape.

"No!" She protested, "I don't want to go to sleep yet!"

"Calm down," Leo managed to get her on the bed, next to Nico. "Okay now, goodnight, Haze," Their leader kissed her forehead kind of awkwardly.

"Did you just kiss her?" Nico asked, confused. At the question, The two boys to his right momentarily stopped their tug of war and turned their attention to the Latino.

"Ugh, gross!" Percy said, "I hate goodnight kisses. Too slobbery."

"Kissing in general is slobbery," Jason stated, making a disgusted face at the thought.

"I saw it in a movie, okay!?" Leo defended himself, "Don't judge me."

Hazel simply smiled. "Nighty night, guys!" she beamed as she held tightly to her sheep, Romana. She started to get comfy before sitting up abruptly, "Oh, wait! Leo, can you kiss Romana, too?" The three other boys couldn't help but hold in their snickers as Leo took the stuffed animal in his hands, quickly placing a small kiss on its head and handing it back to its owner.

"Looks like Leo has a new girlfriend," Percy whispered loudly to the blond beside him.

"Go to sleep, you two or I'll come over there and kiss you too!" He threatened.

"Over our dead bodies!" Jason proclaimed and both of the boys dove under their covers.

Leo, satisfied, looked over at Nico. "You want a kiss Nico?" he joked.

"Heck no!"

"Alright, then. Sleep tight everyone!" And Leo turned off the lights. Nico hoped that there were no nightmares tonight.

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was definitely not morning. The moon was still shinning, Nico was still sleepy and it was still dark outside. But Hazel started whimpering. Nico would've slept through it if she hadn't been thrashing and crying, successfully kicking him off the bed. He landed on his butt, knocking over the bedside table lamp. The light bulb broke and glass scattered the ground.

Suddenly, the others woke up from the commotion. Leo was sitting on his bed, half asleep, swinging a hammer, "Are we being attacked?!" Hazel must've woken up because she started hugging herself, muttering incoherent sentences. Nico tried getting up, only to accidentally press his hand to the broken glass. He muffled his scream with his other hand.

Jason was scrambling for the light switch while Percy stumbled through the darkness, trying to follow him. Then the lights came on and the son of Hades had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted.

"Gods all mighty, what happened?" Leo finally snapped out of it and immediately rushed to Hazel, who was closest to him. The others joined in to see what was wrong with her. She didn't exactly look her best. Her eyes were red, her nose was running and she had started hiccuping like she always did when she tried to calm down.

Nico knew that he should get off the floor and check on her, too, but he was a little angry at being thrown off the bed. He examined his hand for damage. It wasn't that bad. There were some pieces of the light bulb still stuck to his wounded skin but he quickly pulled them out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _I don't need their help_, Nico thought bitterly, _Hazel needs them more_. He wasn't going to show the others how much he didn't appreciate that they hadn't checked up on him, but instead wrapped his hand with the hem of his shirt and went to see what was wrong with Hazel and hopefully not snap at her.

"It's okay, Haze," Leo spoke gently, cradling her in his arms, "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I-I..." She tried to talk but her voice broke and she just nodded slightly, whimpering again.

_Gods, she's such a crybaby_. Wait, did Nico seriously just think that? That wasn't right and he knew it, but seeing the rest of Team Leo all over her, telling reassuring things and trying to dry her tears and nose...he just couldn't feel bad for her. She was getting way more attention from one nightmare when Nico had been plagued with bad dreams for the past few days that he had to endure alone.

"You can talk to us about your dream," Leo encouraged her.

"We're all here for you, Hazel," Jason told her.

"Yeah, if it's monsters under the bed then we'll take care of them!" Percy announced confidently.

Jason smacked him upside the head, "This is no time to be 'cute', kelp head."

"Sorry for trying to lighten the mood, Peter Pan." They glared at each other for a second before returning to his sister. Nico felt a pang of sadness hit him in the chest. He wouldn't mind if they comforted _him_ when he was scared, but Nico wasn't going to admit it to them because he was just too stubborn and didn't want them to know he was feeling upset.

Somehow, Hazel got over her hiccup attack and took a deep breath, watching the people around her. She stopped to look at Nico, maybe wanting him to say something to make her feel better, but Nico had no words to offer. Instead, he gave her the best smile he could give her, given the confusing way he was feeling about her right now.

She must've not seen through him because she also gave him a small smile before telling her nightmare with some difficulty, "Well...I was in a cave and my...my mom was there, too. It's kind of blurry and dark, but everything i-is falling apart and me and my mom are just...hugging and then rocks fall...and...and..." she broke down again and buried her face in Leo's chest while he rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Hazel. It was just a dream," But Nico could tell from looking at Leo's expression that it wasn't just a bad dream and for a moment, he wanted to tell her that it was probably a memory, but that would be cruel. She was so small and innocent. It wasn't her fault that Nico is feeling angry and he had to literally bite his tongue to keep from any words to come out of his mouth. "Just sleep with me tonight, okay?" Hazel seemed to already be dozing off, but nodded weakly.

"Everyone, let's go back to sleep," Leo said, "I'll clean up the lamp in the morning. You don't mind sleeping by yourself tonight, right Nico?"

"Whatever." But Nico really didn't want to fall asleep alone. He almost told Leo that he wanted to sleep with him and let Hazel sleep by herself for a change, but he simply crawled back in bed and closed his eyes, hoping for no nightmares to come.

* * *

**_(3 days later)_**

Nico didn't want to play with anyone and made sure to put on his best disturb-my-peacefulness-and-I'll-use-my-sword-on-you glare. Even Hazel knew not to bother him when he was having a loner episode that happened once in a while. Instead of trying to tune everything out and make his mind go blank like he usually did, Nico watched from his bed Jason and Percy at it again, arguing nonstop.

"Bob the Third looks way better than that rag doll!" the older boy scoffed as he proudly showed off his stuffed dog while Jason merely looked at him in his best snobby impression that Percy hated since it reminded him too much of other people that thought better of him in his old schools that he barely remembered.

"Please. How can your stupid mutt compare to Justin? You must be joking." He gave a little mocking chuckle and exaggerated his accent of some rich person.

"Gods, don't do that!"

"And why not?"

"You now I hate it."

"Exactly," Jason gave him a sly smile and made a run for it as Percy chased him around the room while he laughed, knowing that he could easily push the other boy's buttons. Nico rolled his eyes at them. Seriously, how was he friends with them again?

He shifted his focus to Leo and Hazel. Leo had made a little round table and two chairs for Hazel so that they could have a tea party and they, along with Romana and Antonio, were currently drinking imaginary tea from their small tea cups, trying to imitate a British accent.

"Want more tea, Mr. Valdez?" Hazel asked politely.

"Why certainly Ms. Levesque and might I add, you look wonderful today." Leo replied, holding out his cup towards her.

Their leader had made an effort to spend as much time with Hazel as possible to make sure that she was okay, but she hadn't experienced another nightmare since then. That only served to infuriate Nico more and he knew that he just couldn't stand seeing Hazel being pampered and looked after, unlike him. Why didn't Leo ever try spending time with him for a change? Really, he just couldn't stand it. He just wanted out, but he knew that Leo wouldn't want him running off by himself so he just sort of laid in bed, covering himself with the blanket, hot tears of frustration and anger slowly trailing down onto the pillow until he started dozing off.

...

_Nico found himself staring at rubble and dust, not getting a good view of his surroundings. 'What's happening?' he thought and as the dirt finally settled, he noticed a tall man in a black suit surrounded in flames, lighting crackling, thunder booming in the sky. In the man's arms, a broken figure of a woman that felt so familiar to Nico lay there, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, but the blood and cuts staining her body meant a different story. She was dead. Then a sudden pain in the chest hit him and Nico felt his eyes sting with tears. Why was he crying? Who were these people and who were the two children standing nearby that sent chills up his spine? _

_Nico wanted it all to just go away. He squeezed his eyes shut and crumbled to his knees, his hands covering his ears to stop listening to the now enraged man yelling at the sky, a dark aura surrounding him. _

_"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" He shouted as he choked back a sob, just wanting to feel someone's warmth enclose him in a comforting hug or a gentle touch on his shoulder or the soothing voice of someone telling him that it wasn't real, even though he knew that it was. _

...

Nico woke up to a small shock go through his body. He bolted awake from his bed, breathing heavily.

"Really, Pikachu!" Percy rolled his eyes at the blond.

"What?! He wouldn't wake up," Jason defended himself. "Sorry Neeks."

Nico realized that everyone was standing around the bed, staring at him worriedly. His eyes still stung and his cheeks were wet from the tears. He wiped his nose with his sleeve before being tackled by Hazel.

"Nico! Are you okay?! What happened? It was a bad dream wasn't it?" She asked hysterically. Nico tensed up at the touch that should've made him feel some sort of relief or calmness, but instead he found himself aggravated. So now they cared for his well being? He managed to pry his sister off him.

"I'm fine, Haze," He informed her in annoyance. She looked like he had just insulted Romana.

"C'mon, Nico," Percy insisted, "You don't look fine." Jason nodded slightly in agreement.

"You can talk to us. We're a team," Leo urged in that warm smile that Nico despised at that moment.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Nico shouted. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh or loud, but he didn't care at that moment, "Just leave me alone. I've been doing just fine without you." The son of Hades shoved his way off the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He slid in the dry tub and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his forehead on his knees. Nico wasn't sure if he hated them trying to help or being alone. The only thing that he was sure of was that he wanted to stop feeling so miserable and unsure. Why had he pushed them away like that when it was what he had been yearning for? Maybe it was just his pride and now they probably thought he was a mean person and the look on Hazel's face made him squirm with guilt.

But why was _he_ guilty? They should be the ones who felt bad that they ignored him when he needed them most. Where were they when Nico was scared for his life at the glimpses of a dark, boiling atmosphere where the air choked and burned his lungs, stung his eyes and felt himself slowly dying? Where were they when he saw himself sitting alone in the darkness cold and hungry, dressed in a two sizes too small black shirt, tight ripped black jeans, tattered old shoes and an aviator jacket that fit him loosely?

But then again they never did know about those nightmares, did they? Nico hadn't mentioned anything to his Team so how could they have known? And now that they had wanted to help, Nico had pushed them away. He felt a familiar prick at the back of his eyes, but he refused to cry. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and let his head fall back on his knees. He wasn't sure how long he sat there until he heard the soft turning of the knob and slight creaking of the door open and close again.

Nico didn't look up, afraid of seeing an angry Percy, a disappointed Jason, or a heartbroken Hazel. He heard the footsteps come closer towards him, but he remained still. He felt someone climb into the tub and settle down on his left side. This person took up most of the room of the small bathtub and had an unusually high body heat. He'd forgotten that Leo could open locks.

Leo sighed loudly, "Long day today, huh?" Nico didn't answer. He was sure that Leo would scold him for acting like a jerk to his friends, but when no other sound came, he lifted his head up to the son of Hephaestus. Leo was staring up at the ceiling, his hands for the first time not moving as they rested on his lap.

"I'm sorry," Nico whispered, glancing to his right so he didn't make eye contact. "I didn't mean to sound mean."

"Do you want to hear a story?" Leo asked. Nico turned his head and gave Leo a side glare. He was trying to apologize and the guy wanted to tell him a story, but nonetheless, he nodded slightly.

"There once was a kid," Leo started, "And this kid was a very happy and sometimes annoying boy, at least according to Percy."

"Percy?" But the older demigod ignored his confusion.

"Then a few things happened in his life and he turned cold and angry. He distanced himself away from people and-"

"This story is supposed to help me how?" Nico interrupted again.

"I'm getting there," he reassured, "This guy grew up with a big secret that no one would've thought was true and he never told anyone, not even his own sister. Until one day, someone found out," Leo paused and Nico was getting impatient. He knew that he should've known the story. It was _his_ story after all, but the details just weren't there and what was this secret? Part of him didn't want to know what it was or how it ended. He held his breath, bracing for the impact.

"That someone was your royal stick-in-the-mud, Jason." Nico blew out the puff of breath with relief. At least it was Jason and he was his friend, right? "But Jason thought that everyone should know." Of course that blond would think that, "And the boy was scared of what would happened. He had already been isolated enough, did he really want to be separated even more than he already was? Anyway, he made Jason promise not to say anything. But you know how Jason is and he kept trying to get the boy to open up to people. People that wanted to help him." A knot formed in his stomach, making him feel sick. "But with the help of his friends, he finally stopped being just the creepy guy that hid in the shadows."

"Hey!"

Leo chuckled, "And became one of my closest friends. Friends don't turn away from friends."

Those words sunk in and Nico just let the tears flow out. It was nice to have Hazel follow him around (even when he found it irritating) or fly in the sky with Jason or laugh at Percy's silliness and Leo's corny jokes. Leo held his arms out towards him and Nico didn't hesitate to climb on his lap and wrap himself around the warm torso. He silently wept while Leo rubbed small circles on his back, waiting for him to calm down. That was the last time Nico hid anything from them again.

...

**_(One evening later)_**

"Nico likes me better!" Jason pulled onto the smaller boy's right arm.

"No, Nico likes me better!" Percy argued and pulled his other arm. Yesterday had been completely forgotten and everyone was acting like their usual selves. Normally the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon kept their arguments to themselves but today they were fighting about him and Nico wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or smug about it. The attention was refreshing though so Nico was only making weak attempts at trying to get out of this.

"Okay, guys, break it up!" Leo pulled out Nico from between them, "Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You can finish this tomorrow morning when you forget and move on to arguing about your hair or something."

"Oh yeah, I have better hair than you," Jason stated as they walked to the bathroom.

"Are you crazy? Mine's nicer!"

"Mine's softer!"

"Mine's shinier!"

"Holy Hephaestus. There they go again," Leo rolled his eyes, "You better go get ready for bed too." With that, he went to get Hazel, who was dancing in the corner with CD player in her hand and earphones on probably listening to One Direction. He had apologized to his friends and they seemed to be very understanding, which was a relief. Nico hurried to brush his teeth, put his pajamas on and fifteen minutes later, everyone was in there beds sleeping. Well, except him.

Nico hadn't been able to fall asleep and it wasn't only because Percy was snoring like an elephant again but because he was thinking of what Leo had said to him in the bathtub (wow that sounded weird now that he thought about it).

_"Friends don't turn away from friends."_

He wasn't sure what caused him to get out of his bed and walk to the slumbering Latino. Maybe it was the fear of another nightmare or maybe that he wanted to take Leo's offer and depend on people more often before something happened and he'd lose them too. Whatever the reason was, he shook Leo's shoulder gently.

"Leo," Nico whispered, "Wake up."

"Hmm? What is it?" Leo slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," Nico answered, playing with the hem of his cotton shirt, "I just wanted... If you would... Can I sleep with you tonight?" His voice had cracked at the end, but Leo got the message and made room for him.

"C'mere bud," He patted the space next to him and Nico gratefully got into bed and covered himself with the blanket. Nico felt like he owed something to Leo. It was him who made him feel better after all. Nico wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or Leo, but Nico buried his face in the other's chest and gave a muffled 'thank you' as he hugged the older boy.

"Goodnight, Nico."

"Goodnight." Nico knew that even when he turned back to a fourteen year old, he would never forget what Leo had told him.

* * *

**Ugh! I love Nico so much and it's so easy to write sad Nico. Not sure if it's a good or bad thing but either way, I've been busy so I just wanted to put this up because I have another long week of school (kill me now) and I have PE this semester. I'd rather be on the computer. Oh well, hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be less serious since this is the last of the Jealousy Chaps. I love this kid so much that I made this one longer than expected. :)**

**~Melissa L.**


	16. Cowgirl Hazel?

**I'm not sure at what chapter I'm going to stop at. It will definitely not be 20 since there are still a lot of things I want Team Leo to do before turning back to normal, but for now, here's some young demigod mischief.**

* * *

**Leo**

Maybe bringing the kids to Bunker Nine was a bad idea, but he was NOT going to let anyone else babysit Team Leo. Sure Leo had forgiven Annabeth for what she did, but he was still not completely sure that Piper or Frank wouldn't try to do the same thing. Yet he was starting to regret not taking Piper's offer to babysit for a few hours while he worked on some projects that he had neglected for the last few weeks.

"Percy, stop hanging from Festus!" The son of Hephaestus chided. Percy was swinging from the dragon's head like there was no tomorrow. Leo was about to get him down, but was shoved to the ground by Hazel riding Buford around the place, trying not to fall off the table that was trying to shake her off. "Young lady, get off that walking table!" Then he noticed Jason and Nico were jumping from prototypes that were hung from the ceiling, playing tag. How they got up that high was beyond him, but Leo figured that he better get those two on the ground. "Seriously? Don't jump on those things! You might fall!"

Jason snorted, "We're not going to fall." With that, he hopped to another piece of metal, but lost his balance and was coming down fast.

"I got you, I got you!" Leo repeated as he ran around trying to catch him, but before the blond ended up in his arms, Jason shot right back up, leaving Leo feeling like an idiot. The kids laughed at his stupidity and he gave them a not so intimidating glare, "Well, _excuse me_ for forgetting he can fly."

_Get this crazy kid off me!_ Festus creaked in Creak &amp; Squeak language as Leo liked to call it. The Dragon tried to breathe fire but Percy had clamped his mouth shut, holding on tighter to not fall.

"I'm going to have to take drastic measures," Leo muttered as he watched the chaos around him.

* * *

**Percy**

"Not cool, Leo. Not cool," Jason scowled at their Leader.

"I'm sorry guys but you brought this upon yourselves." Leo reminded them, " Don't worry, I left some snacks for you in the bag in case you get hungry." And he left to work on some weird contraption.

"I don't know if I prefer this or getting tied up by the Hunters," Percy gestured at the roofless cage that Leo had put them in. It wasn't cramped (thank gods) but it was still small enough that Percy could lean on the bars and still kick Jason if he wanted to. The cage in height was high enough that even with Percy being the tallest, couldn't reach the top to climb out. The metal was kind of rusty but still strong. Leo had definitely not forgotten that Jason could easily fly out of this prison and carry everyone out because without warning, he shackled one of Jason's arms to a nearby bar.

"I think I prefer the Hunters," Nico stated, "At least they weren't very smart." Hazel was the only one that seemed unfazed by their current situation and was hugging her stuffed sheep that she took everywhere, but stopped for a second to scoff at her brother.

"Please, I prefer this over being tied up. At least I can scratch my nose here."

"Whatever," Jason broke in, "We have to find a way to escape! If we did it once then we're breaking out again for sure." He started pulling the cuffs in vain, trying to get them off.

"I don't know, Jase," Percy rubbed the back of his head, looking around, "It doesn't look like there's a way out of here."

"We can't just sit here," the Roman insisted.

"Grace, stop doing that," Nico told him, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No I'm n-OW!" Jason quickly stopped, tears in his eyes. Percy looked at his wrist that had turned red.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked, concern flashing in her golden eyes.

"Not really..." he muttered.

"Told you," Nico said. Jason sighed as he sat back down, facing his team mates again. "How are we going to get him off of that?"

"I don't know," the son of Poseidon admitted. He grabbed the bag that Leo had left. "Maybe there'll be something in her to help us."

"Yeah maybe there's a knife." Nico mused, "We can cut him out." Jason and Hazel missed his joking tone and gasped at him. "I was kidding. Jeez! Calm down."

Percy ignored them and started taking out the contents inside. There were four apple juice boxes, a Hershey's bar for Hazel, three Airheads for Jason (Percy would mock him later) a giant blue cookie for yours truly, a pomegranate for Nico (Really Nico?) and four PB&amp;J sandwiches.

"Aha! These'll work!" Percy unwrapped one of the sandwiches from the plastic wrap, "Jason, here. Put this all over your hand and slide it out of the cuffs!"

"But that's our lunch," the son of Jupiter noted, "And I'm kind of hungry."

"You can have half of mine, okay?" Percy rolled his eyes at him, "Just do it." Jason gave him a glare before taking the slice of bread with peanut butter first and coating his hand with it and proceeding to doing the same with the other slice of bread.

"Here goes nothing," The blond said under his breath and started to pull again. It looked like he was in a lot of pain, especially when he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming and a single tear fell from his eye.

"Uh, Jason," Percy surprised himself with his gentle tone, "It's okay if you can't-" But before he finished his sentence, Jason's hand was finally freed.

"It worked you guys!" He cheered, showing off his smeared hand. "Can I get a napkin to clean myself now?"

"Sure," Hazel handed him some from the bag, "Did it hurt a lot?" Worry laced her words and Nico also seemed to be concerned for him.

"Nah," he shrugged, "Now let's get out of here. I feel like we need to get revenge on a certain someone."

"Awesome," Percy rubbed his hands together evilly, "Whatcha got in mind?"

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," and Jason told them his plan. Hey, just because they were Team Leo and Leo was taking care of them, didn't mean that they weren't going to get even. No one knew that better than the Hunters of Artemis.

* * *

**Leo**

Kids were evil. Don't let their small physique and innocent appearance fool you, they were all just tiny monsters. Okay, so Leo went a little overboard with the cage and they had a right to be mad at him, but even though he was an easy going kind of guy, he too went a little crazy with four young demigods that stopped listening to you every once in a while, so excuse him for wanting to keep his sanity (or at least what was left of it), but he didn't expect them to make a game out of it.

He was minding his own business, looking at some old blueprints, when he heard movement to his right. At first, he didn't think anything of it, but then he heard giggling that sounded a lot like Hazel's. _Oh Gods no_, he thought, _please tell me they didn't escape? _And then, all Hell broke loose.

"Look what I found you guys!" Leo quickly looked towards his left and noticed the kids a few yards away from him, Percy holding a nail gun in his hand, "I wonder what happens when I-" Instantly, nails were being shot...in his direction. Without thinking, Leo dropped to the floor, not sure where the nails went.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He asked, bewildered. And how many times had he told them never to play with dangerous tools?

"Whoops," Percy threw the nail gun over his shoulder, "Not part of the plan."

"Wait, what?" Plan? Oh no...

* * *

**Hazel**

It wasn't part of the plan, the kids didn't always have the most focused minds so when they noticed that there were a lot of interesting things to play with...well, they started going a little wild. The plan, at first, was to tie Leo up with a fire resistant rope that they found (very convenient), find a Pegasus and tie him to it and fly around the Camp with Leo trailing below. Of course, they ended up trying out the cryptic machines that were scattered around like they were in some kind of dangerous and unstable theme park. They never noticed the danger though, having too much fun.

"This looks like the awesomest race car ever!" Nico cheered as he jumped into the seat of what seemed like a toy convertible. It was made entirely out of medal and Hazel doubted it would actually run, but the engine boomed to life and her brother sped off, laughing and knocking over boxes piled around since he didn't know the first thing about driving.

"Hey!" Leo cried out, "That's the #DKW283 prototype! It's not done yet!"

"Hey look!" Percy yelled, "Now I can fly like you, Grace!" The son of Poseidon had strapped on a small backpack with a miniature engine inside and helicopter blades that spun out, giving him lift off. Hazel thought those things only existed in cartoons. Soon, Percy was flying uncontrollably through the air, barely missing everyone around him and having Jason following after him, making fun of his horrible skills of control of the air.

"The #NFG492 flying prototype is just that, a prototype! Take that off before you hurt yourself," Leo scolded, vainly trying to catch Percy by jumping as high as he could and get a hold of his feet or something to grab onto.

As funny as it was seeing Leo jumping up and down like a frog while Percy and Jason mocked him for not being able to reach that high and seeing Nico race around, she had some unfinished with a certain three-legged table that had kept shaking her off. Since Leo was busy with the boys, she decided to venture out into the industrial maze that surrounded them.

"Oh Buford!" She called, waiting a few seconds before continuing to call his name out. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to play." Hazel wondered if her puppy dog eyes could work on inanimate objects when she heard rustling behind a drafting table. She silently smirked and tip-toed to from behind. She wasn't sure which was the table's front and behind because, to her, they looked the same but then Buford sped off and she ran after him.

"Please, just give me a ride! Just once!" She pleaded because she had never ridden a walking table before and there weren't any horses around here and if this was the closest she was going to get then so be it.

Buford either hadn't heard her or cared. He didn't slow down and then Hazel got an idea. She noticed that the table was made of medal from the inside. If she could concentrate long enough, then maybe...

Hazel raised her hand up and focused closely to the steel gears inside the wooden surface that were turning madly from the chase. Could tables get tired? After a few seconds, nothing happened. Hazel felt disappointed and soon, she slowed to a stop from exhaustion. She took deep breaths to continue running. While she was catching her breath, she heard Buford made whirling noises. Was he laughing at her?

That was it for her. She was not going to be made fun of by some piece of wood! Buford was momentarily distracted with his laughing and that gave Hazel enough time to snatch some rope that was near her feet. She wasn't sure if she had ever done this before, but she quickly tied the rope into a lasso. Taking three steps forward to give her momentum, she released, holding the end tightly. The rope circled around Buford and Hazel pulled as hard as she could, bringing all three legs together and causing Buford to fall on his side.

"Caught you!" she giggled. After struggling a few times, Buford finally admitted defeat. Hazel tied her end of the rope to her waist and hurried to unravel the rest from the table (also making sure that he couldn't escape), then she tied him to by securing the cord on his drawer. "There, now you can't get away from me!" With that, she jumped on the smooth surface and grabbed hold again, "Now giddy up!" Buford had no other choice but to comply.

It was a totally different experience from riding a horse or a wolf, but it was just as exciting and fun! Wait, didn't she and the others have some revenge they had to take care of?

* * *

**Revenge will have to wait. Darn it, but I'm sure you can wait, right? No? Too bad. ^_^**

**~Melissa L.**


	17. The Flaming Piñata

**So there's some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear? Good news? Okay, so I updated. Yay! I mean it was about time. Another good news. I know exactly what I'm going to do for the next few chapters so I'll probably update faster. Yay again! I finally got some more inspiration since my mom's pregnant and it got me thinking of kids and yeah.**

**Now, the bad news(to some, if not all of you), I have decided where and when I'll end the story. There will be 10 more chapters (including this one), so there will be 26 chapters in total.**

** Don't worry, I've decided to make a third part so another good news! Team Leo might not be completely over yet. I don't know, I think day care stories are my specialty. The story's title will be Children of the Big Three's Day Care, Talk About Deja' vu. You can probably guess what'll happen.**

**~Melissa L.**

_***P.S. I have not read BoB yet so don't spoil it, please. Someone already spoiled enough and I want to read the book myself. That is all...***_

* * *

**Leo**

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Percy chanted as he kept whirling around in that flying prototype. This was getting embarrassing. Not only was Leo short, but he couldn't reach that high either. Even though they hadn't said anything, Leo knew that Jason and Percy were making fun of his height. He had to do something about it or his pride would be completely destroyed. Looking frantically around, he spotted his jet pack (yes he had a jet pack, who didn't?). He strapped it on as fast as he could and flew up with more speed than the other two demigod children could try to outmatch.

In a flash, Leo was holding tightly to Jason's waist with one arm and the back of Percy's shirt with the other. They descended and Jason and Percy couldn't stop squirming, trying to get away, but Leo managed to keep them at bay, tearing off the prototype backpack. "Alrighty, that's enough flying for one day." Leo announced.

"But Leo!" Jason whined, " That's like, my signature move!"

"And I finally got to fly without Grace's help!" Percy added.

"Let's go get Nico," Leo ignored their protests and found Nico circling around in the small car. Leo had almost forgotten that he had made it. It was supposed to be a remote control car since he had always wanted one, but couldn't afford it before. It was never intended for it to a car for kids, but it looked like little demigod kids were an exception.

Nico was just having fun, flooring it and leaving tire marks all over the floor while knocking over everything that he couldn't dodge. Leo had no choice but to tie the two sons of Jupiter and Poseidon up to each other so that they couldn't do anything.

"Hey!" They tried to argue but Leo had to stop Nico first and then he would take care of Hazel, who wasn't anywhere in sight so it worried him a little. He turned on the jet pack again and landed on the hood of the miniature automobile.

"Leo! Get off the hood," Nico demanded, "I can't see!" Leo unbuckled his seatbelt, pulled him out the driver's seat and turned the car off. It finally slowed to a stop.

"You kids are a hand full aren't you?" Leo mumbled.

"Let me go!" Nico fought, trying to get away.

"Got ya. Now where could Hazel be?" Leo thought out loud. His question was shortly answered as he was body slammed by Buford. He lost grip of Nico, who hurried off to untie his Teammates. Leo did not have time to worry about that, though.

"Hazel! What are you doing?!" How did she manage to turn Buford into a freaking horse?

_Help me! _Leo heard the table plead.

"Hey Leo," She waved frantically and sped off, leaving Leo very confused as to what he had seen. Unfortunately, the three boys were now free. Leo quickly got up and looked around, but he couldn't find Percy, Jason or Nico.

_Keep your eyes peeled_, Leo thought to himself. _Who knows what they might do_. He crept along, cautiously trying not to make any noise because right now there were three of them and only one Leo. Those were not good chances. Maybe they were still angry about the cage, so he should try to make peace with them.

"Kids!" Leo called out, making sure to look all around him so they didn't jump him. Getting jumped by children would be really embarrassing. "Sorry for, you know, locking you in a cage. But, I'll make it up to you." He listened for any signs of movement. He was going to have to get creative to find where they were. Let's see, which one would be easiest to trick? An idea sprang in Leo's head. "I'll...take you to meet One Direction."

Percy's head popped out from behind a box, "Really?"

"Get down, Kelp Brain!" Jason's hand shot up and dragged Percy back down. _Huh, so that's where they are_. Leo ran towards the box and slid it out of the way, getting ready to capture those little monsters, but the space was empty. _Man, they move like ninjas_!

Leo turned around, hearing wood clunking the floor rapidly. He barely got time to react as he was hit by the walking (running? Galloping? Whatever...) table and the four year old girl riding it. A heavy net fell on top of him, which was very uncool.

"What the heck, guys?" Leo tried to get the net off, but only got more tangled up in it. "You know I could easily burn it, right?"

"Yeah," Jason grinned, "But you wouldn't want to hurt us, would you?" He made a gesture to Percy and Nico and as if on cue, they made cute little pouting faces. Leo hated that they were so adorable. "By the way, thanks Haze for running over him." Hazel finally stopped and got off Buford.

"You're welcome," She beamed and untied the rope from the table. "You're free to go. Thanks for the ride." She didn't even get to half of her sentence before Buford ran away and hid.

"Take me with you!"Leo called out, but Buford was already too far away.

"Anyway, we need to get even for locking us up like animals," Percy explained, looking very satisfied with having captured their leader.

"Ugh, the others are going to make fun of me forever," Leo whined, already imagining Frank, Annabeth and Piper laughing at his current situation.

"If it makes you feel better," Nico added, "We also captured the entire Hunters of Artemis."

"Yeah, that was fun," Hazel giggled.

Leo paused, letting that sink in. "Yep, still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Oh well," Percy shrugged, "C'mon, lets start dragging him to the Stables."

"Wait, what? Why are we going there?" Leo asked. "You know you can't be there without permission."

"He's right," Nico nodded, "We have to get past the Pegasus instructor. We're going to have to knock him out if we're going to sneak in."

"Still here!" The son of Hephaestus chided. They weren't going to seriously knock him out, right? Right?

"We aren't going to hurt Leo!" Hazel told them firmly, "That would be bad. We're Team Leo. Remember?"

"I would listen to her if I were you." Leo suggested, hoping not to get a head injury today.

"Fine," Jason sighed, "Me and Percy will get the Pegasus and you guys bring him outside."

"You still haven't told me why you need the Pegasus!" The kids ignored him and started hauling him out. This was so not how he planned his day to be.

* * *

**Jason**

"Look, I don't have time for this, you little brat," Drew scowled, "Can't you just leave?" Jason would love to leave, but unfortunately, he lost rock-paper-scissors so he got stuck distracting the instructor while Percy went to get the Pegasus and Nico and Hazel looked over Leo so he didn't escape.

"I just wanted to ask you...why camels have humps." Gods, that was random, but it seemed to have confused Drew enough to forget that she could use charmspeak to make him leave her alone.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about this for a long time and I thought a very smart person would know." Jason smiled up at her. Ugh, he wanted to gag. Being nice to a girl was hard enough, but a daughter of Aphrodite and her being Drew, he should get a medal after this. Percy probably cheated and got the fun job, but it did make more sense since he could talk to horses. Weirdo...

"Well, you are right," Drew flipped her hair like the diva she was, "And I'm hot as hell. Can't believe that now you realize. You could've had all this, but you passed it up for that trashy girl, Piper."

The blond was getting ready to electrocute her and Percy for taking so long. He couldn't believe that Drew tried to put the moves on him. Gross. And being reminded that he was dating a daughter of the love goddess? Double gross.

"Uh, yeah, so-"

"I mean, seriously, what were you thinking?" She interrupted him, "She doesn't even try to look good. Unlike me, who spends about two hours in the morning to get my make-up just right. And don't get me started on my hair. It's so delicate unlike Piper's. One time, she slept on her left side and drooled. Ugh, so not ladylike and she woke up looking-" _Shut up already!_ Jason wanted to scream,_ I don't care_. The question he should've asked was why girls talked too much and why they thought that anyone would want to hear every little stupid detail about what happened instead of getting right to the point.

While Drew went on with her rant, Jason noticed Percy pulling a black Pegasus out from the back of the stables. He was looking all smug and smirking at his direction. Jason knew that Percy was certainly enjoying the blond being tortured. He signaled for Jason to get out of there and Jason was happy to oblige.

"Drew? I really need to go, but it was," _Come on, you can do it, Jason,_ "Nice talking to you. Bye!" And he ran away as fast as he could into the forest where he would meet up with his teammates. He caught sight of Percy waiting for him and as soon as Percy saw him walking over, he erupted in laughter.

"Shut up! It's not funny. She wouldn't close her mouth!" Jason complained, "And I didn't even ask about her hair! How did she end up talking about it?!" Percy had fallen on the floor holding onto his sides while still dying at the son of Jupiter's encounter with Drew.

"Okay!" Percy breathed in deeply, finaly calming down, "Okay, I'm done. Let's get Blackjack back to Cabin 9." Blackjack neighed and started smelling Percy's hair. Percy pushed his snout away, "I already told you, it's me! And stop calling me little Boss."

Jason was intrigued at this conversation. It was strange to see Percy talking to-oh no wait, it wasn't. He totally expected this from him. "Little Boss, huh?" Jason snickered.

"Let's just go!"Percy scowled.

* * *

"We're back!" Jason announced.

"What took you so long?" Nico asked. Leo was still wriggling in the net and Hazel had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I was just taking my time while Jason was being tortured," Percy smiled.

"I knew it!" The blond shoved him, although not enough to trip him. "Anyway, let's strap him to the Pegasus."

"His name's Blackjack."

"Right." Hazel looked over and was instantly mesmerized by the flying horse.

"Oh, a horse!" She exclaimed and jumped on Blackjack's back and started kicking his sides. "Go horsey! GO!" The horse only looked mildly annoyed and looked at Percy.

"She really likes horses." He explained. "Now, Hazel can navigate if she wants, but we have to tie Leo up to Blackjack."

"What?!" Leo asked again. "Come on, guys. Be reasonable. I already said sorry." If they had to be honest, they were kind of already over the whole cage thing, but it was too much fun to pass up this opportunity to show Leo what they could do.

"Let's do this!" Percy cheered. "Team Leo!"

"Team Leo!" The rest of the kids joined in, throwing a fist up in the air.

**Annabeth**

"What do you think Leo and the kids are doing?" Frank asked as he, Annabeth and Piper were sitting outside a coffee shop, taking a break from their usual duties.

"Who knows. Maybe we should check on them," Piper answered as she sipped her strawberry smoothie.

"Yeah, besides, I was talking to Thalia a few days ago and she told me all the things that Percy and the others did. It was unbelievable. Did you know that they somehow managed to tie up the entire Hunt and Artemis?" Annabeth had been completely speechless as her friend went on about how they used their wolves as racing horses, or how the Hunters had to be their servants for a while, or Percy and Jason electrocuting and soaking Artemis, and much more.

"Are you serious?" Piper questioned, "When I met them, they looked like they were invincible."

"Not to little kids, apparently." Frank muttered. "But I mean, how bad could they really be? None of them are even ten yet." Annabeth was about to answer the question when a certain Latino cursing and yelling was spotted maybe a mile or two above their heads.

"Leo?" The son of Hephaestus didn't hear them, too busy screaming his head off. He was tied up, his hands unable to leave his sides while a single rope held him from a black Pegasus. Blackjack? Annabeth noticed Hazel, Nico and Percy riding Blackjack while Jason flew near them. They were all laughing hysterically as they flew around.

"Leo, what happened?" Piper yelled as loud as she could. Annabeth and the others were running now, trying to catch up to him.

"Someone get me down from here!" Leo called out. He had suddenly caught on fire, but the ropes weren't even being affected by the flames. Those kids were smarter than she thought.

"He looks like a flaming piñata!" Frank pointed at Leo, smiling. Leo was not amused and Annabeth had to force herself not to laugh at that.

"We'll get you down!" She reassured him instead.

"Don't be fooled by their cuteness!" He warned. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**And that was their revenge! They are all crazy, but in a good way. :) Anyway, if you haven't noticed yet, I added something to chapter 1 of the story. I didn't really change anything, but I already have a few ideas to future Day Care Stories. Their titles can be found in the first chapter. I'm particularly fond of Part 4 of the Day Care series, but that's just me. Peace!**

**~Melissa L.**


	18. Nico's Pet He Didn't Know He Had

**Jason**

So they were grounded. Big deal. After Frank turned into a giant eagle and cut Leo loose, Piper used a megaphone and with her charmspeak, got them to land on the ground. Although Leo didn't look particularly mad at them, he had to put up the stern babysitter act in front of the others so that they didn't think that Leo wasn't capable of handling them so it was no desserts for a week. He didn't keep that promise though because as soon as they entered Cabin three, Leo congratulated them on thinking of such a clever revenge and they all had some cake that he bought.

But he still needed to make it look like they were grounded, so he told them that they couldn't go outside for today or tomorrow. Bummer, but at least he got Percy to annoy, which he was doing right now.

"Ow, quit it!" Percy scowled from the floor. He had been coloring in a Spongebob Squarepants coloring book. Jason had his hands behind his back, holding tightly to a red softball that he found under his bed while he was cleaning it (he was bored and had nothing better to do).

"What are you talking about?" He feigned innocence. The older of the two went back to coloring Patrick's green flowery pants and Jason couldn't resist but hit him on the head with the ball again. He had once heard that when people get bored, they do stupid things. He wasn't sure where he heard that but guess he had just proven the fact.

"Alright that's it!" Percy dropped his crayons and was on his feet, but Jason was quicker and made a run for it. "Get back here, Airhead!"

"You're going to have to catch me!" The blond yelled back while gracefully (haha) jumping over beds, toys and scattered clothes. "Too fast for you, Perce?" Jason smirked as he perched on top of Leo's bed. He proceeded to jump off it, but Percy had managed to grab his ankle sending him falling on his stomach on the floor. He landed with a loud thump and lost grip of his ball.

"Caught ya!" The son of Poseidon cheered and sat on top of him, putting all his weight on the fallen boy, making sure to not get hit by Jason's fists.

"Get off, Jackson! You weigh about as much as a whale!"

"What type?" Percy smiled smugly at him, "There's the humpback whale, the killer whale, oh my favorite is the blue whale!" Jason groaned. Meanwhile, as he was being crushed, he noticed Nico scrambling around the cabin, rummaging through shelves and looking under the beds, most likely looking for something. Jason also noticed how he looked like he was in one of his Diva moments, as Percy and Jason had come to nickname it. It was basically where Nico decides to be a total jerk and no one should talk to him or he'll snap. It's weird, but his friends understood. Everyone has a bad day once in a while, just not as much as Nico did.

"Percy, I'm only going to warn you once and that's because I'm that nice. Get off or I'm going to electrocute your butt." Jason tried for a menacing tone, which was hard considering that he couldn't breath properly.

"Ha. You wouldn't dare. This booty is too priceless-OW!" Percy jumped up from Jason, who had charged his body up and had shocked him. The blond laughed hysterically as he saw Percy jump around, grabbing his butt. The fabric of his shorts had been singed. Feeling very proud of himself, Jason thought that he should make a run for it before the older boy recovered and came after him again.

Getting on his feet, Jason snatched his ball from the ground and ran, looking behind him to make sure that Percy wasn't following. Unfortunately, he ran into Nico, who was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. He fell on top of the younger boy and he lost grip of the ball.

"I'm so so sorry!" Jason immediately apologized and hurriedly got up and grabbed his toy from the floor. Nico didn't say anything and got up slowly. His bangs covered his eyes and Jason just knew that he was going to die at that moment. He finally looked up at him, his eyes dark and scary, shadows swirling in his irises. Then he looked at the ball in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Nico asked. The question surprised Jason, but he figured that this was better than having a skeleton army after him.

"I found it under my bed."

The son of Hades scowled again and quickly seized the round object, "That's mine! I've been looking for it all day!" Jason should've really left it as it was, but being a kid interfered with his common sense. His Roman strategic mind kept blaring at him: _Let it go! He hasn't killed you. Take advantage and run for your life!_ But his child-like mentality only saw that someone had taken away his plaything and that made him ignore his more reasoning conscience.

"It was under my bed!" Jason argued and took it back, "That means that it's mine!"

"I lost it this morning so it's mine!" Nico growled and tried to take the ball but Jason dodged. "Give it back!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" The taller boy held up the ball over his head while Nico jumped for it. You'd think that by this time, Leo or another one of their teammates would come and stop their argument, but it seemed everyone was distracted to actually pay them any attention. Percy was still running in circles, Hazel had earphones on while drawing on her bed, and Leo had decided to take a shower at that time.

Nico suddenly kicked one of Jason's knees. "OW!" The blond let go of the ball and grabbed his shin. The younger boy seemed satisfied as he claimed the toy again. "Jerk!"

"You didn't give it back to me in the first place so it's your fault!" Nico scowled and started walking away.

"Hey! We're not done here!" Jason called after him.

"Leave me alone already!"

"No." Jason was told that he was a stubborn person sometimes and although he would disagree, he had to admit that maybe he was a _little_ stubborn. He ran after Nico, planning to get his ball back. Nico started running towards the shadowy corner. Jason realized that Nico was about to shadow travel.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jason managed to grab one of Nico's shoulders and felt himself get sucked into blackness. He felt like he had just entered a tornado. He was suddenly very glad to cling to Nico, who was the only thing to hang onto at the moment.

"Let go!" Nico shouted through the winds.

"Are you crazy?!" Jason managed to scream back and held on tighter. Eventually they found themselves thrown on the ground. Somehow the blond had landed first, leaving Nico to fall on top of him.

"Not again..." He groaned. Getting crushed twice in the same day was not fun. At least Nico didn't weigh like a hippo. Okay, he was being totally unfair about Percy's weight.

"That's what you get for falling on me," Nico smirked proudly and jumped off his back, the ball they had fought over still in his hands.

"Whatever," Jason dusted himself off, "Where are we?" The first thing he noticed: It was dark, gloomy and cold. The rocky terrain was dry and barren and were those screams of horror and pain in the distance?

"It's the Underworld," Nico answered looking around. "Huh, not exactly where I was planning on going but we should seriously get out of here." Jason couldn't agree more. The place gave him the creeps, but when Nico took a few steps, he started stumbling and Jason had to hold him up. Sweat trickled down the younger boy's forehead and he looked paler than usual, almost green with sickness.

"What's wrong?" The son of Jupiter asked.

"I'm tired. I forgot shadow traveling took a lot of energy. Also, I'm five. Can we sit?" Looks like they would have to spend a little more time here than Jason had thought. They found a rock with a flat surface and sat on top of it while Nico recovered. Another fun fact that Jason learned about the Underworld: It was boring, or at least that's what it looked like from where he was. Guess it didn't matter where in the world he was, Jason couldn't get rid of his boredom and he certainly couldn't go exploring. It was too dangerous for him to go alone and Nico wasn't looking so hot right now.

"Can I play with the ball?" Jason asked, hoping that the son of Hades was too tired to argue.

"No."

"But I'm bored!" He whined.

"I'm still mad at you. Taking my ball..." Nico muttered.

"Okay, fine. Well...I'm not talking to you anymore!" Jason crossed his arms over his chest and faced away from the other boy.

"Okay."

"Yep. And I'm not even going to look at you either."

"That's nice."

"You can just pretend I'm not even here."

"Great."

"And when we go back home, don't think I'm going to talk to you because I'm not! You can forget it. I'm going to pretend that you don't even exist. Oh look, wasn't there someone here with me?" Jason looked around, pretending that Nico was invisible, "No one's here but me. I don't see-"

"Jason." Nico cut in.

"What?"

"I don't think you understand the whole "I'm not talking to you" idea. You have to close your mouth for that to work," He explained, "And not answering when I'm talking to you would also help."

"Smarty pants..." Jason mumbled. "Fine, I'm just going to look at that giant gate over there." He shifted his body to his right to get a better view of NOT NICO.

"Wait, gate? That means that-" Nico didn't get to finish when they felt the ground shaking.

"Earthquake!" Jason immediately shot up to his feet.

"No, it's Cerberus!" The blond was about to ask what he was talking about but then he saw a giant, three headed dog and it was making his way towards them.

"Nope! I'm not becoming kibble for a dog on steroids!" Jason said, determined. He knew Nico probably wasn't ready to start sprinting for his life just yet so he had to use all his strength to throw him over his shoulders.

"Hey!" Nico started protesting.

"Shut up, Neeks." Jason replied. "I'm trying to save our lives!" Running while carrying a five year old was really hard, but at least it wasn't Percy. Okay, he had to stop making fun of the guy's weight.

Jason didn't make it very far when a blur of black jumped from behind and fell a few feet in front of them. That's when he saw the three large, scary faces of what seemed to be a Rottweiler, (the size of an elephant, maybe two) he wasn't quite sure. It was mostly because his attention was more focused on his glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

Jason stopped so fast in his tracks that he accidentally tripped over himself, falling on his butt, Nico landing next to him.

"We're gonna die," the blond stated. The monster crouched down, ready to pounce when Nico shot to his feet.

"Cerberus, no! It's me, Nico!" He waved his arms in front of himself. Cerberus stopped and started sniffing Nico's head. Then he stuck his tongue out, jumping up and down, barking excitingly and licking at the five year old. "Cerberus, quit it."

Jason just sat there, stunned for a second. He got up and walked over to his friend. "Uh, he's friendly?"

"Too friendly if you ask me." Nico replied, trying to protect his already drooled on face.

"So the guard dog of the Underworld is your pet or something?" Cerberus tensed up again and growled lowly at Jason, who put his hands up in surrender.

"He doesn't like to be considered a pet." Nico told him and looked at the hell hound again, "Cerberus, this is Jason. He's a friend...most of the time." And just like a light switch, the dog(?) threw himself on the blond, causing him to fall on his back again in between his enormous two paws and the head in the middle started licking him while the other two fought to do the same.

"Hey, stop!" Jason protested while trying to avoid his tongue. "I don't want a drool bath!" _This dog's weird,_ Jason thought,_ He was ready to kill me a second ago and now he's licking me? He must be bipolar. _

"Guess he likes you now that he knows you're not a threat." Nico knelt down next to the older boy, amused at the scene before him. "You should be honored to be slobbered on by him."

"Haha! Get me out of this!" Jason demanded. The slobber was starting to seep into his clothes. Not very comfortable.

"Okay, I'll call him off if you let me keep the ball."

"What? No way! It's mine." Jason was not going to let him win.

The other shrugged, "Fine. Stay there then. I feel better. Enough to shadow travel back home."

"You wouldn't leave me behind?" He asked, bewildered. Nico couldn't abandon him all because he refused to give up a ball, right?

"Oh look, there's a nice shadow to use," Nico started getting up.

"OKAY! It's your ball!" Jason gave in.

"Now say you're a loser."

"Not funny, Nico!"

"Alright, Cerberus get off him." Immediately, the monster stepped away from him and sat down obediently. Jason quickly took hold of Nico and started dragging him away.

"Can we go home now? I have to came back here when I die anyway. No use spending my time if I'm alive." And they would've left if it wasn't for Cerberus's loud whimpers.

"We can't leave him like that." Nico stopped and looked back. "Let's play with him for a little bit." At the sound of the idea, Cerberus started getting rowdy again. Jason sighed.

"Fine, but you have to give up the ball."

"Why?"

"Because he has to play with something." Nico looked uncertain for a moment, but when he looked at how happy Cerberus looked, he finally nodded.

"Okay." He ran up to the hell hound. "Hey, bud. You want the ball?" Cue loud and slightly scary bark. "Go get it!" Nico threw the ball towards the gate and Cerberus leaped for it like it was a piece of steak. It didn't take long before he came back, his three heads fighting for dominance, but the head on the left won and dropped the ball near Jason's feet.

"He wants you to throw it, too." Nico said.

"I'm already covered in drool so what the heck," Jason picked up the toy and threw it again and saw the blur of black rush for the ball again. Nico and Jason took turns in throwing for Cerberus. They had lost track of time and weren't sure how long they had actually stayed down here.

"Hey, Nico. We forgot to tell Leo we're at the Underworld," Jason reminded him.

"Oh no. The others are going to be worried. I'm sorry, Cerberus, but we have to go." Nico told the monster and at that, he started whimpering and crying again. "You can have the ball," the son of Hades offered. "And I'll come visit you again." That seemed to ease the three headed dog.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us?" Jason asked. Nico simply shrugged.

**Leo**

Note to self: Never leave kids unattended while taking shower. Leo didn't think that they could get into any trouble if the kids were in the cabin. And he was right. The problem was that two of his Team members disappeared! While he was just turning off the water, he heard yelling, but he wasn't about to go running out there naked. That was not a very good babysitter thing to do so he hurried to slip in his clothes and dashed out.

"What happened?" He asked as he scanned the room to find Percy running in circles with smoke coming from his shorts, Hazel in her own little One Direction world and no sign of Nico or Jason.

When he finally got Percy to calm down and into a new pair of jeans, he asked where the other boys were. "I don't know, but I'm going to kill Jason for roasting my butt!" Leo would've laughed but he was too busy having a mid-life crisis, and he wasn't middle-aged yet. Next, he asked Hazel but she hadn't noticed a thing. Leo had to take those earphones from her.

"I hope they're not hurt or something," Hazel thought out loud.

"Me too." Percy agreed.

There was no way that leo was going to go ask around camp if they had seen them because that would make him look like a bad babysitter.

"Didn't you microchip us?" Hazel reminded him.

"That's right!" Leo lightened up, "Let's see." He pulled out a small tracking device from his tool belt. "With this I can track your every move."

"That's a bit stalkish..." Percy muttered, but Leo didn't pay much attention to the comment.

"Okay, that purple dot is Haze. You're the blue one, Perce."

"Yes!"

"But the other two dots are no where within a five mile radius! How could they have traveled so far away?" Leo was starting to get really worried. Jason couldn't of snuck out. That goody-two-shoes was too obedient when he wanted to. Maybe Nico convinced him, but even if that was true, they couldn't of flied that far.

"I'm going to go look for them." Leo decided as he put on his jacket. Why the jacket? Not sure but he always saw guys putting one on when they went to look for something in the movies.

"We'll go, too." Hazel said.

"Yeah. I need to get revenge," Percy nodded.

"No. I'm the Leader and it's my job to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"But, Leo!" They whined. Before they could protest any further, Jason and Nico popped out from the corner of the cabin.

"Ugh, I hate shadow traveling!" Jason grumbled, "I'm sticking to flying."

"Nico! Jason!" Hazel yelled and enveloped them in a hug. "You're okay."

"Guys! You're not dead!" Leo cheered, relieved that they were safe. After a brief family hug, Percy hit Jason on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you shocked my butt," Percy answered and hit him again.

"Hey!"

"That was for worrying us." And proceeded to hit him again.

"And that?" Jason asked while rubbing his head.

"That was because I can."

"Why I outta..." The blond threw himself at Percy and they ended up rolling on the floor. Just the usual.

"Stop fighting, you two," Leo pulled them away from each other and looked at Jason with a serious face. He was glad that they were okay and everything, but now he felt angry that they snuck out and didn't even tell anyone. "You and Nico, go sit on the bed." He pointed at his bed, "You have some explaining to do."

"Yes, Leo." They both answered and sat next to each other. Leo walked to them and waited to here their excuses.

"Can I say something real quick?" Nico asked. Leo nodded. "It was Jason's fault."

"No it wasn't!" Jason shot back.

Leo sighed and hoped that they could finish their story before bedtime.

* * *

**Um, Hi. I haven't updated, since holidays and I've been holding off it because I'm lazy. I hope this satisfies you until the next update, though. Bye :) Oh, and I got the idea from Awesome as Annabeth. Thank you!**

**~Melissa L.**

**P.S. I know you don't care, but have I told you my mom's pregnant? She's having a boy! I'm so excited! Okay, I just had to tell you. :D :D :D :D**


	19. Don't Know How To Title This Any Ideas?

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer was having problems but I got it fixed and can continue to update! I won't give up on this story, don't worry! Never! I have too many ideas for future stories. Yeah, you read right, future stories that you can learn the titles of in the first chapter of this story. Anyway, enjoy. I'm happy to be back. :D**

**~Melissa L.**

**P.S. There needed to be more Hazel because I haven't written that much with her. I need to be fair with all my babies. I also don't mean to offend anyone. I'm looking at you, Believers. Sorry, I'm ranting now. I'll stop.**

_**P.P.S: I don't know how to title this. Help? Obviously I'll probably get a lot of replies but I'll pick the one I liked most. Thanks for the help. By the way, I like making the title out of a funny moment in the chapter or sometimes something that has the idea of the main topic in it. Hope that helps.**_

* * *

**Hazel**

They were at the mall again. The boys didn't seem very pleased about the situation, but Leo promised candy and junk food if they behaved while he looked for some special power tools in the workshop center or something like that. Hazel loved the colorful stores and wanted so badly to go to a clothing store and dress up in all the pretty dresses and shirts and shoes and anything else she could get her hands on.

"Leo, can we go explore?" Percy asked as he tugged at Leo's shirt sleeve.

"And let you walk around a place that's full of dangerous Celestial bronze tools? I don't think so," Leo responded. "Besides, Jason and Nico are still grounded, remember?" With that he pulled the leashes of the other two's backpacks.

"We already said we're sorry!" Jason whined.

"Yeah, and it was three days ago." Nico added.

"Sorry, Perce." Leo patted his head. "These two need to know how scary it was for them to have disappeared on us like that."

"Fine." The son of Poseidon pouted but then lit up again, "Well, we can still have fun."

"They aren't allowed to have fun for another six hours," Their leader reminded them.

"Just my luck!" Percy exclaimed, scowling at his friends, "Now I'm going to be bored. What kind of friends are you?" Hazel felt a little annoyed that Percy was insinuating that she wasn't enough to not be bored. She could be just as fun and rebellious as her teammates. She decided that she wanted attention so she grabbed Percy's arm like she would with Nico and gave a pout of her own. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"I don't know where the bathroom is. Why are you asking me?" The oldest boy asked, trying to pull his arm away but failing.

"Haze, do you have to go, like, now?" Leo asked her. She nodded her head vigorously. "Okay, then. Well I'm a little busy right now so Percy take her to the bathrooms. They're by the big fountain that we passed here."

"But why do I have to take her!?" Percy complained, but Hazel was already pulling him to the front of the store and in search for the restrooms that she didn't really need to use.

...

They found the bathrooms easily.

"There they are," Percy pointed at the door with Women's sign in the center. "Hurry up and go."

"Let's go exploring!" Hazel announced instead, still holding Percy's hand so they wouldn't be separated.

"But the bathroom-" He tried saying, but Hazel cut him off.

"I just wanted to get away." she explained. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" She pulled him towards the fountain that shot water from the center like a geyser. Hazel started balancing herself as she walked along the edge of the fountain that she had climbed on.

"Okay!" Percy immediately joined as he followed her around the perimeter of the fountain and jumped off to find some stores that would interest both of them. "But let's be quick so we don't end up like Jason and Nico."

"How about that store?" She pointed at a fashion boutique at their right. The dresses were beautiful and sparkly and Hazel liked shiny things.

"No way! It's clothes, there's girls in there and I'm pretty sure it stinks of cheap perfume."

"Where do you want to go then?" Maybe he'd pick something good.

"Hmm," Percy looked around for a moment, "How about there?" It was a little snack bar that sold hot dogs and sodas.

"We don't have money, though."

"Oh yeah." This was harder than she thought. What was one thing that they definitely had in common? Then it clicked.

"Percy, do you remember that One Direction store?" She asked him.

"We can go there!" He beamed. "Let's go find it!" And they set off searching.

**Jason**

"I still say it's your fault," Nico mumbled as they sat grumpily on the floor by Leo's feet. Jason rolled his eyes because he was not in the mood for this again. They had already apologized many times now to Leo, but they must've really scared their leader because he hadn't even been this upset when Team Leo hung him hundreds of feet from the air as their revenge that day.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to share," the blond shot back half heartedly.

"It's not my fault that you don't know I'm better than you." Jason decided to ignore the comment. They sat there for a few minutes in silence and while Nico was very capable of handling it, Jason was already tapping his fingers on his knees, scratching his head every so often and looking around for anything that might catch his eye and entertain him, but he found nothing. At times like this, he would indulge his mischievous and childish side and argue with Percy for a while but that seaweed brain was nowhere to be found.

Jason sighed loudly and glanced at the younger boy sitting next to him. Nico looked like he was meditating and the blond couldn't help but be at awe at how calm he looked. Then Jason got an idea and with Leo having disappeared to the next aisle, he had nothing to worry about.

He wondered if the kid side of himself was taking over because his Roman side was telling him it was a bad idea, but he bumped Nico's shoulder with his own anyway. The son of Hades was momentarily surprised before he gave his signature scowl and closed his eyes again to resume concentration. Jason was not satisfied. He did it again.

"I swear Grace, do it again and I'll bite you." Nico warned, but Jason didn't take it to heart and smiled, amused at the reaction he was getting.

"You'll bite me? I was expecting something like stabbing me with your sword or sent me to the underworld alone." the son of Jupiter smirked. " You're going soft, Neeks."

"Idiot." was the only response he got before Nico turned his whole body around, his back to Jason, which was a really bad move. Jason poked his back lightly.

Nothing.

That wasn't what he was looking for. He jabbed lower on his side and to his surprise, Nico actually gave a little squeak and jumped slightly. Wait, was Nico... No way. No freaking way. Jason's grin grew wider as he restrained a laugh from escaping his mouth.

"Is there something you haven't been telling me?" He questioned, biting his lip to keep from exploding.

Nico swiftly turned back to Jason, with his hands up in defense, getting ready for anything Jason was planning. "That was nothing." he said too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Jason persisted, successfully dodging Nico's hands and poking him again, causing another embarrassing noise to come out from the son of Hades.

"Stop it!" Nico protested, his eyes showing a glint of fear.

"Looks like someone is ticklish!" Jason announced. Nico tried to make a run for it, but Jason grabbed his arm and brought him back down, tickling away at Nico's sides, his neck, armpits, anywhere that would make the son of Hades laugh.

Jason managed to straddle his waist, which helped since Nico couldn't run and was was too weak to block the blond's attacks. Jason couldn't help but laugh along because this was too much. Nico? Ticklish?

"Jason! Quit it!" Nico pleaded. "Have mercy!" Tears were trickling down his face from laughing so hard and his face was beet red. Jason couldn't believe how easily he had beaten Nico. He wondered if this would work with Percy too.

The son of Jupiter paused. "Alright." He got off because he had his fun and sat back down. Nico took a deep breath before Jason helped him sit up again.

"I hate you," Nico glared weakly as he steadied himself.

"Aw, that's so sweet Neeks," Jason grinned and pinched Nico's cheek. His hand was half-heartily slapped away.

"Don't tell anyone I'm ticklish." Nico whispered even though they were alone.

"Why?" It wasn't anything bad. Jason was ticklish, too. He was thinking about telling him when Nico interrupted his thoughts.

"Because it's my weakness and you don't go around telling people their weaknesses." Nico looked so serious that Jason lightly laughed.

"Then that's a lot of people's weakness."

"Please! Come on, Jase. Bros before hoes."

"What?" Jason asked, confused. "What's a hoe?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know but I heard Travis saying it to Connor and it got him to do something so I thought it would work."

"Well, I don't know what a hoe is, but we're bros so I won't tell." Jason promised. He'd ask Leo about the new word he learned today later.

"Pinkie swear." Nico demanded and raised his pinkie up. Jason linked his pinkie with Nico's.

"I pinkie swear not to tell."

"Remember, this is the most sacred promise that any kid can ever make." Of course Jason knew this. Swearing on your life? How many times have you heard that one? But your pinkie? That was serious. At least for a 5 and 7 year old.

**Hazel**

Getting to the One Direction store was easy. There were so many girls gathered inside. Percy looked like he was about to run away, but Hazel held his hand tighter.

"Do you want to go in or not? Forget the girls. This is for our favorite band!" She chided and it seemed to work.

Percy gulped audibly, "Okay, let's go in."

It was easy enough to pass through unnoticed. Everyone was too busy looking at the merchandise, or complaining about wanting to run out the store, which Hazel didn't understand.

"Hey, look at this!" Percy pointed at a shelf full of caps with various writings of the band member's names and pictures.

"Wow," The four year old was speechless. Mostly because the shelf was huge and touched the ceiling. "I like this one!" She immediately grabbed a red cap with the names and faces of all the band mates. She normally didn't like red, but she would make an exception. She tried it on and looked in the mirror.

"I like this shirt!" Hazel turned to find Percy looking at racks of shirts that looked too big for him. He held out a large blue shirt that had "1D" written boldly in red with signatures around it.

"I wish we had brought money." Hazel said as the excited son of Poseidon slipped on the shirt that went to his knees.

"Yeah, I would've totally bought this shirt." Hazel rolled her eyes at him. The purple sweatshirt would look better. Suddenly a loud screech made them both jump. Percy was by her side instantly and they looked around for a sign of the monster that had caused that sound.

A girl with jeans way too tight and large hoops was the source of that horrible noise but she clamped her hand on her mouth to shut up and holding her phone with the other. She then started whispering rapidly to her group of friends.

"What's with these crazy chicks we keep running into?" Percy asked as he went back to checking himself out.

"You think every girl we meet is crazy." Hazel replied, but Percy just shrugged. "It looks like it's very important news."

"So?"

"So, we have to know what it is." She wasn't usually one to eavesdrop but she was a very curious kid and had to know what that girl got so excited about.

"Fine, but if they try anything, I'm sending a huge wave at them." Percy threatened. Hazel didn't think that he actually could since she didn't see any source of water around but she let him believe he could. They quietly and slowly tip toed towards them and hid inside one of the nearby clothing racks.

They couldn't see who was talking but it was better this way. Percy wouldn't feel intimidated by their unnaturally long eyelashes or make-up covered faces. He said that girls with lots of make-up scared him since they reminded him of clowns and he was not very fond of clowns.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" One girl kept repeating.

"Are you sure that's true!?" Another impatiently asked.

"Yeah! It says so right here! Jenny texted me." a pause. A round of squeals followed. Then a bunch of shushing.

"We can't let this get out. If anyone finds out that One Direction are in Manhattan now, we'll never see them. We need to go now!" Then everything went silent.

Hazel and Percy just sat there for a moment, surrounded by jackets, letting the news sink in. One Direction was here?

"We have to find Leo!" Percy rushed out the rack, stumbling to catch his balance and Hazel followed closely behind. Before they knew it, they went through the doors and an alarm sounded. They halted in front of the store, employees already making their way towards them.

"Oh no. We didn't pay for these." Hazel realized as she looked at Percy, who was still wearing that blue shirt.

"We're in trouble." Percy responded.

**Leo**

"Don't you think that Percy and Hazel are taking too long, Leo?" Jason asked worriedly. "What if they're in trouble."

"How much trouble could they get into if they only went to the bathroom? I'm sure they're fine," Leo reassured him.

Just then the intercom came on and a bored voice spoke, "Can the guardian of a boy about 8 and girl of 4 please report to the One Direction store. They are-" That's all Leo needed to know as he was already scrambling to get out the store with Jason and Nico following as fast as possible.

...

"I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding." Leo apologized again to the pissed off employee. "They really didn't mean to and they would never steal intentionally, but like I said, here are the ten Drachmas. Bye."

He hurried off with the kids before they started asking for Mugshots and fingerprints.

"If you wanted that stuff so badly you could've just asked." Leo told Percy and Hazel.

"It wasn't like that!" Hazel quickly defended. "We heard this very important news and had to run to tell you right away."

"And we sort of forgot to take the shirt and cap off." Percy finished.

Leo sighed, "Why are you two Directioners?" It wasn't a question for them to answer, but it was still a mystery to him. He'd have to get them to listen to some of his own jams like "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys or "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. Well, at least they weren't Believers.

"We don't have time!" Percy yanked his arm to the exit. "We have to get to Manhattan ASAP or sooner!"

"He's right!" Hazel took hold of his other arm and helped with dragging him.

"What's up with you guys?" Nico asked.

"We can't tell you with so many people here," Percy suddenly got quiet.

"Is it like a spy mission!?" Jason perked up. "I wanna go, too. By the way, nice shirt."

"Really?" Percy's green eyes shone.

"Just kidding!" The blond stuck his tongue out and dodged Percy's fist.

"Will you both calm down." Leo ordered. If you tell me why we have to go now, I promise I'll take you."

"Promise?" Percy and Hazel asked in unison.

"Yep."

"Pinkie swear!" They both stuck out their small fingers at him. Leo chuckled but proceeded to link pinkies with both of them.

"I pinkie swear to take you."

"You can't take it back now. No take back's," The eight year old warned.

"Okay, now tell me!" Leo crouched down to his eye level and the rest of the team came closer to listen.

"One Direction are in Manhattan!" Hazel blurted it out before Percy could.

"Haze! I wanted to tell them!" He complained.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it!" She said and Leo was screwed because he had done the sacred pinkie swear. Swearing on the River Styx? Please. But Pinkie swears were nothing to mess with.

"I just realized that my stomach hurts and I cannot attend this mission." Jason quickly said while hugging himself.

"Me too!" Nico groaned falsely as he pressed a hand to his belly. "Shouldn't of eaten that Happy Meal in the morning."

"No way! If I have to go, you have to go too!" Leo told them because if he had to suffer, than so did they. They were a team, after all, and they had to stick together.

"BUT LEO!" Jason and Nico got ready to argue. Meanwhile, Percy and Hazel were happily cheering.

...

What was he doing here? "You know, I don't think we'll be able to find them. They probably left by now." Leo tried to reason with Hazel and Percy. They had been looking for these British boys for an hour now. Let's be honest, they wouldn't find anyone.

"But I have to get their autograph!" Percy held up his drawing notebook in emphasis.

"Maybe they already left." Nico muttered.

"I'm tired of walking." Jason whined. "And that's usually Hazel's line."

"I have to get a hug from them!" Hazel told them. "Can we keep looking for a little bit longer? Please Leo!" _Not the puppy dog eyes! Not the puppy dog eyes!_ Leo pleaded internally. As if on cue, her eyes got a little wider and sparkled like she was about to cry.

Damn it.

**Hazel**

She saw how Leo's resolve had broken and she knew she'd won. Hazel felt a little guilty in manipulating their leader but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Fine," Leo finally answered her. "But only for a little longer."

"Yes!" She cheered and went back to scanning the streets.

"You know. This would be easier if you and Nico helped to look." Percy scolded Jason.

"Why would I look for them?" Jason questioned the older boy and crossed his arms defiantly. Nico imitated him.

"Because the sooner we find them, the sooner we can go home. Isn't that what you want?" Jason nodded and sighed loudly, knowing that Percy had a good point.

"But we don't even know what they look like! How are supposed to know who to look for?" Nico asked. Another good point. Hazel rummaged through her pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Jason.

"Here you go. It's a picture of them." The sons of Jupiter and Hades studied the paper for a few seconds.

"Uh, Hazel?" Jason flipped the paper over for her to see. "As nice as it looks, I don't think a drawing of them helps much. No offence to your drawing skills."

"Oops!" Hazel took it back, blushing from embarrassment. That was her first try and it wasn't her bestwork. "That's not it. I meant to give you this one." And she searched her other pocket because it had to be there.

"Can't we just use your hat?" Nico made a grab for the cap on her head. Percy slapped the hand away.

"You don't even like them. You don't get to touch the hat." Nico just rolled his eyes at Percy.

"Here's the right one!" Hazel unfolded it to make sure. "Yep, it's this one. They are the members of the band." She gave it to them and hurriedly started walking forwards without looking where she was going causing her to suddenly bumping into someone and falling on her butt.

"Oh, sorry about that, love." The guy in sunglasses and backwards baseball cap, that hid most of his blond hair underneath, helped her up. She picked up on the accent that was very nice to here.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she looked up at him.

"No harm done. Goodbye." He adjusted his sunglasses and lightly pulled down the bill of her 1D cap. "Nice hat by the way." And he walked away.

"Hey, that guy looks like him," Jason said as he squinted at the photo Hazel had given him. "Niall, is it?"

"No way." Leo looked surprised as they watched the guy keep walking down the street.

"Hey! Wait! I want an autograph!" Percy dashed to the stranger that Hazel had bumped into, that had turned out to be just who they were looking for.

"Percy, wait for me!" She shouted to catch up.

She heard Leo from behind say, "Oh boy," and was barely aware that the others were chasing after them but Hazel needed to get that hug. And an autograph, but definitely a hug.

* * *

**Eh, why not? Hazel and Percy obsessing over boy bands. That was fun to write. Am I losing my touch? I feel like I am. Anyway, no offence intended to anyone. I'm looking at you, Believers. **

**I also made this chapter extra long as a way to apologize for my inexcusable absence and lack of updates. Again, hope you enjoy.**

**~Melissa L. **


	20. Code Prada Part 1

**I am back. I am sorry, I've had stuff to do and although I have no real good reason. I broke this chapter into two parts to make up for it. It was originally supposed to be one chapter, but I owe you a lot.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

Percy

"I can't believe I got a bro fist and an autograph from Niall!" Percy exclaimed as he ran into the cabin and started jumping on his bed.

"I know. I got a hug!" Hazel agreed hurriedly as she followed suit and joined him. It was so awesome! Percy was trying really hard not to shout out the fact that he was standing in the presence of one of the members of his favorite band! But of course, he had to keep his cool so he wouldn't look like one of those weird fangirls. He was NOT like them.

"Yeah, whatever," Jason rolled his eyes, "Can you please not jump on the bed? I'm the one that has to make it 'cause you're a lazy bum."

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone to look up to." Percy stuck his tongue out.

"Um, hello? We already have Leo."

"He doesn't count." Leo coughed to get their attention and let them know he could hear their conversation. "Not that looking up to Leo is bad." Percy added quickly.

"I don't really care." Nico gave his own opinion as he took Jason's side. "What's so great about going all crazy about some band anyway?"

"That you enjoy it, duh! You guys are jealous that we have a band we like!" Hazel crossed her arms over her chest, walking to Percy's side.

"Guys, please!" Leo suddenly called out to their divided group. "It's not that important."

Percy couldn't believe Leo.

"Then tell them to leave us and our band alone!" He pointed at his friends.

"Then you tell them to stop shoving their band in our faces!" Jason mirrored the glare the oldest of the two was giving him.

"You're being stupid!" Hazel yelled, which surprised Percy and the others but Nico quickly recovered from her outburst.

"Look who's talking. You two think we like hearing One Direction 24/7? We don't like it and you can't change our minds!" He retorted back to his sister.

Percy wasn't sure how they got into an argument, but it was bound to happen. He was so mad that he would've punched Jason in the face if it wasn't for Leo in the room, who would most likely ground him for the rest of the week.

"Nico's right," Jason agreed and coming from him, it made Percy's blood boil more. "And until you and Hazel realize that you're wrong, me and Nico aren't part of this group anymore!"

"You can't just leave the group!" The son of Poseidon replied, "Me and Hazel are leaving the group until you guys accept that we're right!"

"Will you guys listen to yourselves?" Leo desperately tried to get their attention. "Percy. Jason. You guys are always arguing but this has gone too far. Besides, you can't just drag Nico and Hazel into your arguments."

"Sorry Leo, but I'm with Jason." Nico said.

"Me, too. But with Percy." Hazel clarified. They all agreed that each pair would get half the room. Percy argued since it was his cabin, he got to kick them out, but that was where Leo definitely put his foot down so they settled for the original arrangement. The bathroom was no demigod's land, as worded by Leo. Their leader (or ex Leader?) seemed lost in what to do. Percy felt bad for him but there wasn't anything he could do or say about the problem at the moment.

Leo

The son of Hephaestus wasn't sure what to do about his Team. After yesterday, both pairs kept to themselves, not acknowledging the others. Leo sat on his bed conveniently placed in the middle of the back wall to watch over the kids. Jason and Nico were on the far right, laying on the floor while the oldest of the two read the other a comic book. To the far left were Percy and Hazel, who were on the bed, coloring. A red tape had been put on the floor to show where the cabin had been divided. Leo pleaded neutral because it wasn't his argument. The kids looked disappointed but as long as he didn't choose, they were happier that way.

"Move, Grace! I got here first." Percy shoved the blond to get in the bathroom, but the other boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"I beat you fair and square. I go." Jason argued. Unlike their usual fights, this one felt too tense. It wasn't playful. And Leo knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"I'm the oldest. I win."

"I'm the most mature. I win." They were glaring at each other with real anger. Leo scrambled off the bed as they simultaneously collided with each other.

"Percy, Jason. No!" Leo wasn't fast enough to stop the punch Jason threw at Percy's nose or the three deep and long scratches that bloomed on Jason's left forearm. They both stumbled away from each other in pain. Percy held his face in his hands as blood started trickling down and was groaning from the punch and tears streaming down his face Meanwhile, Jason was shaking as he held his arm, trying to not cry even though his eyes watered and hiccups erupted from him. The young children of Hades/Pluto started running to them, but Leo got there first.

"Hazel and Nico. Get the first aid kit. Now." He ordered. "Percy, tilt your head up. Jason, come here and let me see your arm." There wasn't time to yell at them. Leo couldn't be angry right now, even though he was beyond frustrated and disappointed in them. That would have to be for later.

The five and four year old scrambled to his bed and pulled out the red box with the white cross on the center from the drawer in his nightstand and ran back to him, taking a step back and letting him work.

"Sit up straight, keep your head tilted and put pressure to stop the bleeding." Leo instructed as he checked the blond next and noticing blood droplets trailing down his arm. Jason said nothing as he kept his focus on breathing. "Jason, let's go to the bathroom and clean it. It's not as bad as I thought although I'm still wrapping it up since a band-aid isn't gonna cover it."

"How long do I have to keep my head like this?" The son of Poseidon asked with a hoarse voice.

"About ten minutes, maybe." Leo replied as he turned the warm water on. "Ok, Jason, just keep your arm under the running water. It's going to sting a little but it has to get cleaned." Jason merely nodded and did as he was told, hissing slightly as his skin made contact with the liquid.

Leo finally relaxed a bit. Their injuries weren't very serious. He poked his head out the bathroom door and saw that Hazel was sitting beside Percy on the floor, rubbing his back for comfort and Nico was standing beside the door, acting almost like a guard.

When he spotted Leo, he immediately asked, "Is Jason, ok? Can I please help?" Leo sighed and waved him in as he grabbed the white bandage wrap to cover the scratches.

"You can turn the water off now, Jas-"

"I got it!" Nico interrupted and turned the faucet off, probably wanting to help in any way he could.

"Thanks," Jason mumbled as he walked to Leo, who was already holding out the bandage wrap. Nico followed, keeping a hand on the other's shoulder. Leo guessed that comfort was all the younger children could give although he appreciated them wanting to help.

After wrapping it up, Leo sighed and after a moment, addressed the two kids.

"We need to talk."

Nico

Crap.

Nico wondered what Leo wanted to tell them although he understood it was because of the whole Jason-and-Percy-hurt-each-other situation that happened. Honestly, Nico was still shocked. He'd seen both of his friends fight before, throw a few kicks, shove a bit, sometimes even end up on the floor trying to pin one another, but it never got this bad.

"Percy, I think you're good. Change your shirt and when you're done, come sit down on my bed." It was definitely serious when they had to sit on Leo's bed. Nico hurried to sit next to Jason's right. Hazel sat beside him and everyone waited for Leo and Percy. When the oldest of the torn team finally came (situating himself to Hazel's right), Leo stood in front of them with his no-nonsense face.

He cleared his throat before beginning. "Now. I can understand that we disagree with things sometimes and that we feel like we're right. We don't have to agree on everything, you know." He paused a bit, sighing and placing his hands on his hips. "But, just because someone thinks differently, doesn't mean we hurt each other. Whether it's with words or your fists, we do NOT hurt others. Do you understand?"

Nico nodded, glancing at the others who did the same. No one was looking at their Leader. How could they? Nico felt small and ashamed, although he hadn't fought anyone, but he remembered that not too long before the fight over the bathroom occurred, he had told Hazel how ugly her sheep Romana was. She looked sad but sucked it up and told him that he was a moron. Thinking back on it, he didn't have a good reason to say that other than for the anger of the fight that caused the whole break up of the group. He wondered if his friends were all thinking about things like he was.

"Good. Now, I want Percy and Jason to stand up right here and face each other." Nico watched as both the boys hesitantly stood and looked at each other before looking at the ground. "You're both going to apologize. If you don't, I won't force you, but remember what I said. I'll let you decide what you want to do." Leo took a step back.

I wonder if they'll say sorry, Nico thought as both of the children fidgeted, uncomfortable with being watched, maybe? Or that they were near each other after what happened and they felt guilty?

Jason

His arm still hurt a bit and it was starting to feel itchy in a way. Jason snuck a glance at Percy, who was playing with the hem of his shirt. Leo was right about what he said. Jason knew that. And he did feel guilty about what he did. So why was it so hard to say sorry?

He wondered if Percy was sorry for what he did. Were they still friends? Was he angry? Did he hate Jason now? That last thought caused Jason's eyes to water.

No, he couldn't. We're bros for life. Right?

Maybe he should apologize. It was just one word. One simple word that could fix everything. No. That didn't sound right. Jason couldn't just sum up how he felt with one word. It didn't feel like enough. It wasn't enough.

"Sorry." It was out before he could think any further. Before he could think of something better. He refused to look up for fear of Percy rejecting such a pathetic excuse for an apology. There was a moment of silence before Percy looked up.

"I'm sorry too." He said in a loud whisper, eyeing his bandaged arm. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Jason sighed internally, relieved that Percy actually sounded worried about him. "Just a little bit. Is your face...um...are you okay?"

"Only if I move my nose like this." He crinkled his nose and winced. Jason wasn't sure exactly what to say next. He didn't want to mess anything up.

Hazel

"Ok, let's all just relax. You guys want to hear a story?" Leo intervened.

"Yay! Story time!" Hazel jumped from the bed. All this tension was too much for her. She couldn't believe that after all that's happened, they'd hurt each other like this. They were all still friends. Leo was right. They shouldn't be mean to each other.

"Well I'm going to tell the story of the Three little Demigods and the Big Bad Werewolf." Leo announced, going back to his fun and easygoing nature.

"Let me guess. Frank's the werewolf." Percy piped up.

"Correct!" Leo laughed, " So this is how it happens..."

The Next Day

Leo

Things still were a bit strained between the kids and Leo wasn't sure how he was gonna fix this mess. Percy and Jason were keeping their distance from each other and there wasn't as much excitement and noise in the cabin like most days when everything was fine. He had to do something, but what?

"Leo," Hazel tugged on Leo's shirt.

"Hm? What is it, Haze?"

"We need to do something. Jason and Percy won't talk to each other. Me and Nico don't know what to do." She pouted.

"So you and Nico are ok?" He asked.

"Yep!" She cheered up. "He said that he doesn't care about my music as long as I don't bore him with me talking about it too much. Jason said the same to me and Percy, but that's it. They haven't said anything since yesterday. I thought we were all ok now."

Leo pondered for a moment. It's because of the fight, he assumed. What else could it be? He'd feel awkward too if he was in their position. If he could find a way to make them talk...

"I was thinking that we haven't seen Piper in a long time." Hazel replied all of a sudden. Leo looked at her confused. "Yeah. We also haven't been to the Aphrodite Cabin where there's all those girls and cooties in a while."

"But Hazel you don't believe in-" then it clicked. "Hazel, you're a genius!" He exclaimed. Of course! Why hadn't he thought about it?!

Percy

I'm such a bad friend, Percy thought as he stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. Drawing wasn't helping him get his mind off what happened, but he was so happy when Jason had apologized. He thought that afterwards, everything would go back to normal. But it didn't.

Jason didn't want to talk to him anymore. Did he say sorry because he felt like he had to since Leo was in the room? Did he hate Percy now?

Percy felt his eyes sting and vision start to blur at the thought, but quickly blinked away the tears. That's not true! He thought. We're still friends. He's just...we're just…

"Kids!" Leo called out. Percy dropped the blue crayon in his hand and hopped off the bed and stood in front of their leader. Hazel was already standing there, smiling like she knew something was up, but Percy didn't have time to ask her. Nico and Jason walked towards them as well (Jason keeping as much distance away from the son of the sea God as possible). "Ok, so I just remembered that I have a big time project that I have to finish in Bunker 9 an-"

"Do we get to go again?" Percy interrupted, excitingly. That place was the most fun ever. It had so many things to play with even if Leo thought it was a little dangerous. They were children of the Big Three. They could handle it.

"Um, after last time, no, never. But I'll leave you in capable hands because leaving you guys by yourselves was also a bad idea in retrospect." Leo reminisced their earlier experiences.

"I'm sure that we can take care of ourselves," Nico crossed his arms over his chest. "You're our leader, not our babysitter. We can take care of ourselves."

"Ok, Nico. I'm not your babysitter." The son of hephaestus patted his head, "But I can't leave you alone. Do I need to remind you of the Annabeth incident?"

"It was only water…" Jason muttered.

"What about that time I left you guys alone for a bit and you were playing hide-and-seek and it turned into an almost-fight/feels fest?"

"In my defense," Nico said, "It was Jason's fault."

"Why is it always my fault?!" The blond asked.

"Well it's not like I'm gonna blame it on me."

"And this is why I'm not leaving you alone." Leo concluded. "Now get ready. We're going to the Aphrodite Cabin."

"WHAT!?" Percy and the other two boys yelled.

"CODE PRADA! CODE PRADA!" Jason screamed and the boys scattered around the room, looking for a place to hide. Percy threw himself under Leo's bed and made sure to press himself as much as he could to the wall. He was NOT gonna go there. He noticed Jason's sneakers running to the bathroom and heard the click of the lock on the door. There was a slam of the closet to his right and Percy knew Nico had found his hiding place as well.

"What the heck does 'code prada' mean?" Leo asked, confused.

"It means to hide from the Aphrodite Cabin!" Percy head Jason's muffled explanation through the door.

"Ok, come on guys, I need to go to Bunker 9. You can hide later, but right now I need to leave you with Piper." Leo made his way to the closet and pried the door open. Nico was never that strong anyway.

"No, I don't want to go!" Nico whined as he struggled to escape Leo's hold.

"Stay still, Nico."

"Not the leash backpacks!" Percy squished himself as much as he could, hoping that he was out of reach. Nico had been caught and he would've tried to help, but maybe Percy was being a little selfish and wanted to save his own skin. Hey, don't think wrongly of him. One 8 year old Percy can't take on a Leo.

"Now for the others. Hazel, make sure that Nico can't untie the leash from the bedpost, ok?"

"Okie-dokie Leo," she beamed.

"Traitor," Nico mumbled at his sister and Percy could imagine them sticking out their tongue at each other.

Next, Leo walked toward the bathroom door. "Now, Jason, we both know I can open the lock, so do we gotta do this the easy way or the hard way?" He didn't get an answer. "Hard way it is." He put a hand to the knob, it clicked and Leo swung the door open with ease. There were sounds of struggling and protests from the son of Jupiter.

"Percy, are you gonna come out on your own do I really gotta drag you out?"

Well, crap...

* * *

**Honestly, I have no good excuse for being dead for so long. Sorry XP**

**~Melissa L.**


	21. Code Prada Part 2: Cabin of Horrors

**Jason**

"No, no, no!" Nico seemed to have a problem with authority. He tried to kick, bite, punch, anything, but Leo wouldn't let go. Jason and Percy had decided to just go peacefully. They didn't want to make anymore trouble by running away. Besides, Leo was an expert seeker in Hide-and-Seek.

"Would you calm down, Nico? I promise it won't be THAT bad!" Their leader tried to not get too many bruises before they finally got to Aphrodite's Cabin.

"He was traumatized, Leo," Percy tried to explain. "All those girls." He trembled at the thought. "It was horrible."

"I know right!" Jason agreed automatically while he looked at Percy for reassurance but when they locked eyes, memories of the fight they had earlier that week made his stomach boil with guilt. He quickly looked away and got quiet again. He already said sorry, so why didn't he just move on with his life? He didn't notice Percy make a worried face at him.

**Percy**

_Oh crap, what did I do? I just looked at him! Is he mad. No, that can't be. He agreed with me._ Percy was toovbusy overthinking the situation that he didn't notice how close they were to the cabin of horrors until the smell of perfume hit him.

"Leo, please! I'm begging on my knees!" Nico exclaimed as he tried to kick their leader again.

"You're not on your knees," Leo corrected him, "You're trying to- BITE ME AGAIN! NICO, I SAID NO BITING!"

"If you let me go, I'll promise never to shadow travel again without telling you," Nico tried to bargain. "Anything you want Leo. Just please don't leave me here!"

While Nico begged, Percy saw that Piper was already waiting outside, concentrating on the struggling five year old and giving Leo a questionable look. If things were normal between him and Jason, he'd be making fun of his blond friend about having a daughter of Aphrodite for a girlfriend, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to play with him. Jason certainly didn't seem like he wanted to.

"He's fine!" Leo insisted. "Just had too much sugar."

"COOTIE DISEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I'M TOO PRECIOUS!" Nico continued to yell.

"Leo, this is what happens when you indulge them in their irrational fear of 'cooties'." Piper chided as she tried to take the son of Hades from Leo's arms but was unsuccessful as Nico managed to wriggle out but got caught by the collar of his shirt.

"No. This is what happens when your crazy half sisters try to cuddle them to death and where do you think you're going, young man?" Leo asked. "You gotta stay with the team." He hurriedly took out the leash backpack from his tool belt and strapped it on to give Piper the leash. "Just don't let that go until you know he can't escap-I mean, run off somewhere."

**Jason**

_This should be the part where Percy makes fun_, Jason thought glumly. _And I'm supposed to remind him of Annabeth and then we're rolling on the floor play fighting._

"Alright so I'll be back in a bit. Just be good and try not to destroy anything." Leo addressed the kids. Hazel nodded eagerly, like she was excited about something that was gonna happen, which was weird. Jason would ask about that later. He and Percy gave a small nod while Nico tried his best to stay as far away from the daughter of Aphrodite as possible.

"Alright, um...so I'll be taking care of you guys for a while until Leo finishes whatever he needs to finish," Piper said, looking uncomfortable at having four little kids directing their attention towards her. "So come inside. There's no girls besides me, I promise."

When she said that, Jason felt suspicious. He looked at the door opened for them. It seemed empty and oddly quiet compared to the chatter and gossip that was usually heard from within the cabin. And it felt wrong in a way, but he didn't have a choice in this. Jason had gotten into enough trouble. He owed Leo one.

The blond forgot the internal dilemma in his mind and looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow at him. The older of the two seemed to also have suspicions.

"Where are all the other Aphrodite kids?" Percy asked, crossing his arms and looking at Piper expectantly.

"I don't know. I just told them that they couldn't be here so that you wouldn't freak out." She responded smoothly. Jason wasn't sure to believe her or not.

"Guys, come on!" Hazel interrupted the older boys' train of thought and ran into the cabin.

"Oh my Gods, Hazel wait!" Percy tried to get her to come back, but she was already gone.

Jason groaned and started after her, "Let's go, guys. We can't let her go alone." The others hesitated but then followed carefully in a line, with Piper still holding on firmly to the leash.

**Nico**

He was not prepared for being imprisoned by some daughter of Aphrodite. The place was infested with cooties! This was not a place for boys, especially sons of Hades! Did Leo hate them? Then Hazel had entered without a care in the world, skipping as she went, smiling mischievously. Why? Nico wasn't sure, but he just knew it wasn't gonna be good. When he got in the room, it was as girly and frilly as he had remembered it.

"Bye, guys!" Hazel's voice came from the back of the cabin and disappeared out the back door with the sound of a lock folling soon after._ Well, this can't be good,_ Nico thought.

Suddenly, he felt a swift tug from the leash backpack and with a yelp, was out the room and falling on his butt onto the grass outside the cabin. "What the Hades!?" He demanded as he got up and ran to the now shut door. "Percy and Jason are still in there! Get them out," he said more to himself than anyone else. He tried the knob but it was stuck. What was going on?

He felt a tap on his shoulder and immediately spun around, ready to fight whoever it was. "Woah! It's me!" Hazel reassured him with her hands in front of her.

"Hazel, we gotta do something! Jase and Perc-"

"I know," She cheerfully smiled. Nico stood there, dumbfounded for a second before coming back to his senses.

"You know? What?"

But Hazel imitated zipping up her lips and throwing away the key. "Can't tell. It's a surprise."

"You better tell me or I'm...I'll shadow travel Romana all the way to China!" Nico threatened.

"You don't know where China is!" She retorted.

"I know it's far away," he clarified. "Now tell! And where is Piper anyway? Shouldn't she be doing something?"

"Ok, ok," the four year old took an imaginary key from her pocket and unzipped her lips. "I thought that the only way to help Percy and Jason was to make them work together and what better way than to get girls to help! Don't worry, everything will be okay!"

"Hazel, why? This is bad. If they die from cooties, it'll be on your hands." His sister merely rolled her eyes.

"Just leave it to the daughters of Aphrodite. They know what they're doing."

Nico was about to shadow travel inside to get his friends out, but Hazel grabbed his forearm and looked pleadingly at him. "Please trust me," _Oh no, the puppy eyes! So unfair!_ "Please."

Nico groaned, "Fine."

**Jason**

"Where's Nico?!" Jason asked, alerted by the slam of the front door. Automatically, without a word, the two friends stood back to back.

"I don't know! Piper must've pulled him out with the leash. I just know it!" Percy replied. The blond hated the fact that Leo had confiscated their toy guns before leaving. They would've looked totally cool with them. "What now?"

Before Jason could answer, they heard giggles from the closet, from the bathroom, everywhere! What was happening!? "We need to get out of here!"

"Look, they're back!" came a shrill from the closet.

"Please tell me that was you," Percy groaned as the doors to the bathroom and closet opened and out poured out girls. This was the Worst. Day. Ever. If Jason got out of this alive, he was gonna murder Leo for making them stay here.

"Oh no, I am not about to die today!" Jason said, determined. He pulled Percy's wrist to get him moving and make their way to the back door. "Dude, let's go!"

"Leo is SO DEAD!" Percy screamed as they dodged a girl they knew as Lily, who had almost grabbed them by the shirts. The door was a few feet away, but the girls were closing in on them. There was only one thing left to do.

"Perce, grab my hand!" Jason blurted out.

"What?! Why?!" Percy asked as he swatted another daughter of Aphrodite with a pillow.

"Remember what we did to Artemis?" Jason reminded him as he pressed his back further to Percy's, trying to stay as far away from all the perfume and makeup covered creatures.

"Come here Kiddos!" One yelled.

"I want the blond one!" Said another.

"PERCY, I SWEAR TO GODS JUST HOLD MY HAND!" Jason screamed after that last comment. The 8 year old got the message and instantly brought his hand to Jason, who quickly took it. Immediately, swirls of electricity and water surrounded their hands and this high level of awesomeness obviously was too much for the girls around them because they were pushed back by the radiant superiority that was Jason and Percy. But seriously, this was going on in the seven year old's head. His rational side argued that they were stepping slightly away because they noticed that the bathroom had started flooding, shaking the cabin as if warning that the explosion that was about to erupt and the lights all over the place were flickering and shattering light bulbs. They were dramatic like that.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Drew said as she made her way to the door, following her sisters. Jason wasn't sure what that meant but he'd think about that later. Meanwhile the power of the water surge was so strong, that the toilet was ripped off, the shower head went flying and instantly, the cabin flooded with water. Everything was submerged for a few seconds before it was emptied by the windows having shattered and doors flinging open.

The two boys had managed to stay dry, thanks to Percy's air bubble that surrounded them as they were pushed out the door and landed on wet grass. The blond had to admit, that was more fun than any water slide he'd ever been in.

**Percy**

His body had been hit with so much energy from the water and he was feeling tingly from the electricity that Jason's hand provided. Honestly, best rush ever. Percy felt hyperalert to the Aphrodite girls holding their breaths as they tried to cling to something so they weren't drained out or the variety of shoes and clothes that floated in the water. They were on the wet grass and landed on their stomachs. The son of Poseidon turned to stare at Jason as soon as they hit the ground, hands still clinging.

"Bro, let's do that again!" Percy cheered, feeling the tingling sensation slowly decrease as Jason took a deep breath to calm down from the thrill of causing trouble.

The son of Jupiter smiled brightly, "Heck yeah! We have to do it again!" Percy felt Jason squeeze his hand and he knew that at that moment, they were ok. Everything was ok.

Their broship moment was interrupted by the sudden shrieks of the Aphrodite cabin as they examined the damage. Other campers crowded around them, after seeing the cabin basically explode in a sense.

"Percy! Jason!" He heard someone call out to them and saw the children of Hades/Pluto make their way towards them, also soaked to the bone.

"Alright Hazel, what did you do?" Jason asked suddenly. Not much annoyance but with curiosity, although he was trying really had to scold the five year old.

"What the-Leo is SO DEAD!" Percy turned to see Piper watching the water flow out the cabin door and personal items scattered everywhere.

"I'm sorry Piper!" Hazel spoke up. "I didn't know Jason and Percy would flood your cabin."

"Seriously, what is going on?" Percy finally asked because he was very confused.

"Oh, I thought that you and Jason would make up if...you know...were attacked by girls…" Well that sounded like a HORRIBLE IDEA. How would Hazel like it if Percy locked her up in a room full of bugs?

"Wo, that's cool!" Leo, who had noticed the flooding from a distance, exclaimed as he made his way to the kids. "How did you do that?"

"Leo!" Piper gave him a death glare.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your panties in a knot. We'll help clean up."

"What?! But I didn't do anything!" Nico complained, but in the end, helped with clean up duty as well since 'they were a team', as Leo had put it.

**Hazel**

The two oldest boys seemed happy to have things back the way they were before. After spending the rest of the day cleaning up the mess Jason and Percy had made, they went back to Cabin 3 to rest.

"So it was Hazel's idea, but while you guys were being temporarily tormented, I set up a little something for your troubles." Their Leader explained. "It's in the back of the cabin."

As soon as they got there, Jason, along with the rest of the kids gasped.

Leo had built them a tree house. Under it, there was a kiddie pool filled with plastic floaty toys.

"I figured that since Hazel can't swim, this is a pretty good pool."

"WOW!" The children of the Big Three cheered and ran to play. Hazel felt a hand grasp her arm before she could run to climb the new tree house.

"Wait, Hazel. I wanted to give you this for having such a great idea!" Leo praised her as he pulled some purple fabric from his tool belt pocket. "I know you still have trouble sleeping so I made you a blanket. I don't know if it really helps but...it's pretty. Right?"

He held it out to her and Hazel noticed the diamond patterns that criss crossed across the purple background. She felt the cloth under her fingers. It was fluffly and soft. She took it from him and wrapped it around her shoulders and tied it around her neck. "Thanks Leo! I'll wear it so I don't lose it!" And with that, she hurried off to her friends.

"Haze, you look like a superhero!" Percy commented.

"She kinda is," Nico told them.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "She saved the team!"

Hazel flushed under all the attention but couldn't stop smiling. This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

**So I had this on my computer for a while and I just got time to finish. I should really work on my other stories. I'll get to them eventually. Not totally pleased with the ending but here you go. :D**

**~Melissa L.**


End file.
